A Cure For The Itch
by vanity-issues
Summary: "I won't cry" Ichigo smiled weakly "I promise". 'Bored' cop Ichigo decides to infiltrate the Las Noches organisation ALONE, and finds himself in too deep. can ex-con Grimmjow help him out? Is it even possible for them to leave Las Noches? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_My first Bleach story: be nice! Is there a plot...oh yes! _

_**Summary: Ichigo, a cop, fed up with his clean cut, semi-perfect life decides to stir things up a bit. Maybe getting involved with an ex-con or doing business with one of the biggest crime lords in the world should wake him up? Will this satisfy Ichigo or will it be the wake-up call Ichigo just needs?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or plot from Bleach, blah, blah, blah...**_

_**ALSO **__this is my first time doing MaleXMale, will I do lemons? Possibly...it depends how confident I feel. If I do I guarantee, they may be bad...ha!_

**A Cure for The Itch**

**One – Grimmjow**

"I think you should go now" Grimmjow flattened his lips and his eyes at the young police officer sitting on the other side of the bar.

"Oh come on" Ichigo slurred "just one, little fuckin' kiss!"

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques was used to all sorts hitting on him, men or women, it didn't faze him. But what fazed him...no STUNNED him was tall, built, young police officers who were far too drunk for their own liking.

He didn't know much about Ichigo Kurosaki, just that the guy was around his age. A successful, brilliant young cop who seemed to have everything going for him in his life...and hated it. It probably explained why he was here three nights a week hammering his liver and brain with litre upon litre of alcohol.

It wasn't that Grimmjow didn't find him unattractive, he found him very attractive. He just hated the whiney personality and the fact he was a cop. What pissed him off was Ichigo only started taking notice of him when Starrk, the bar owner and manager, announced jovially Grimmjow was an ex-convict.

Yeah, he had done unsavoury things in the past...he had done time and now was looking forward to getting to what life he could salvage.

"Fine, but I will see you soon" Ichigo pointed cockily and swayed on the spot.

"Oh, I don't doubt that" Grimmjow rolled his eyes and made sure the guy got out without a fuss.

Ichigo Kurosaki hit the cold air as he walked outside; he took out a cigarette and lit it. Maybe he smoked because of the several health warnings, or he genuinely need constant calming down but either way he was hooked.

He flagged a taxi and clambered in shutting his soft brown eyes.

Ichigo Kurosaki WAS attractive, a strong jaw and lovely eyes, and soft orange hair which drew even more attention to him. He was tall, blessed with long, muscled limbs and broad shoulders.

He was pretty popular with the ladies and some guys...mostly ladies because guys don't go around admitting they were gay and they worked in the police force.

The taxi dropped him off in front of the fairly upscale building and zoomed off. He stumbled into the building, fumbling with the keypad. After many failed attempts, he was let in and he slid down to the floor of the elevator as it took him to the floor where his flat was. The walls began to shift and spin and his stomach began to twist and turn violently.

He ended up crawling out of the elevator on all fours all the way to the end of the hallway; he stood up and tripped over his feet and into his door. The pain didn't register now but it would tomorrow.

He fumbled with the keys and finally go into his flat and slammed the door. He simply kicked off his shoes and fell into the sofa.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Ichigo Kurosaki was bored. Truly bored.

He got up from his desk, his gun in his holster hitting his side gently as he walked along. Despite sporting a raw stomach and a banging head, he looked ready. The usual determination on his face, present and accounted for. His walk as usual was proud, with his strides wide.

He was admired in the headquarters. Normally someone as young as him who had already risen to the position of Lieutenant would have been looked down on but not him. He knew how to move people, to get them on his side.

Which drove him mad.

No-one opposed him or fought with him, no-one tried to piss him off...everyone tried to get along with him.

He didn't like the way his life was so easy...it seemed too perfect. It made him...edgy.

Maybe that's why he was after Grimmjow.

Yeah, it was a completely shallow reason; so he could boast the chance he was dating an ex-con but also there was something about him which just made Ichigo intrigued. Maybe it was the natural teal hair or the blunt attitude but Ichigo had been noticing him...a lot.

He knocked on the door in front of him.

"Chief Ukitake" he said as he walked in.

The chief of this division was the white-haired, good natured Jushiro Ukitake. He always had a smile on his face (unless there was a time to be serious) and dealt with everyone, fairly and respectfully. The guy underneath it all was a hard ass, so his kindness for wasn't taken for granted. This guy had experience that even the most keen of cops couldn't think of.

"Lieutenant" the man leaned back.

"Your report on the Lee case" Ichigo held it up before setting it down in front of him and stood back.

"Great, on time as usual" Ukitake looked up and smiled "anything else?"

"Sir, the Aizen case" Ichigo said firmly. If there was one thing Ichigo wanted right now it was the Aizen case.

Sousuke Aizen had first risen to the scene as a cop, in fact. Rumours were he and the chief were colleagues but no-one dared ask the chief to confirm this. He infiltrated the underworld in the best way: through the security service...he could wheedle, threaten, punish...with the protection of the law. Finally one day, he left, leaving the division he was in, in utter chaos and now was one of the biggest criminal minds in the world.

Ichigo wanted this case bad, it felt like this would be the only challenge he could have...infiltrating Aizen's organisation...getting in with him, making something for himself...then pulling the bastard down.

Ukitake sighed "Sorry Ichigo..."

Ichigo could feel his face twitch.

"I gave it to Fon and Omaeda"

"Permission to ask a question, Sir"

"Granted, go on"

"Why sir? Why?" Ichigo argued "I can crack this case sir, I know I can. My credentials show I'm good with infiltration and deciphering-"

"That's all very well Ichigo, but I put Captain Fon on this because she has some history with the major suspect. Although Lieutenant, if you go and ask them...I'm sure they could use you on the team...I gave complete rein to the Captain" he said before Ichigo could argue more "Captain Fon has experience...a lot more than you, again, especially with it comes to Sousuke Aizen"

"Okay, thank you sir" Ichigo kept cool and shut the door calmly behind him.

He marched along...Fon...yeah, she was a good cop...slightly brittle and stand-offish but she did what needed to be done. Omaeda...the guy was kind of an idiot, but there were we go.

Ichigo marched through the department and knocked on the door of one of the small offices along the wall.

"Come in"

Shaolin 'Soi Fon' Fon was a small, almost petite woman. She had black cropped hair with serious eyes. Everything about her was serious, her stance, her attire and her look right now.

"Lieutenant Kurosaki, can I help you?"

"Captain Fon" Ichigo cleared his throat "I was told you were working on the Aizen case"

She waited "That's right" and went back to writing a report.

"I was wondering if you had chosen a team"

"I have chosen a team Kurosaki...why are you here?" she asked straight out.

"I was wondering if I can get on the team Captain, I can-"

"I said, I've chosen my team Kurosaki...if I need you, I will come to you. Is that all?"

"Yeah...yes" he nodded, no point to arguing with her.

"Well then" she went back to her work, ignoring him completely this time.

Ichigo simply walked out and sighed.

"Hey Lieutenant Ichigo" Hanataro, an officer still in uniform came up to him, carrying a stack of papers.

"Hey..." he eyed the man "what's that?"

"Just stuff for the Aizen case" Hanataro shifted so the papers wouldn't fall.

"You're on the case?" Ichigo, tried to hide the surprise in his tone.

"Nope, I wish, apparently no-one less than a Lieutenant is one the case and from what I hear, there are very few lieutenants"

"So they are all Captains?"

Hanataro nodded "It seems so, it seems Captain Fon really wants to bring Aizen down"

"It seems so" Ichigo muttered "...hey you need help?" he eyed Hanataro who was wavering dangerously.

"Oh no, thanks Lieutenant, I'll see you round"

"See you" Ichigo walked back to his small office and sat down.

He linked his fingers and sighed, he glanced at the reports that had been stacked on his desk. He needed a big case, if he had to write MORE reports he might end up chopping off his fingers, just to get out of writing them.

He stared at them and scowled, before pulling them over and beginning to write.

He worked at them solid, even going through his lunch hour, luckily it was four PM and that meant he could clock off early.

He knew where he wanted to go.

He dropped off the reports, smiling, saying good bye. He got into his car this time.

He was going to stay sober this time and do it right.

He drove through the city, the traffic still pretty light. It was a warm day and the sun still in the sky put Ichigo in a relatively better frame of mind.

He pulled up to the bar and shut the door after he climbed out. He knew right now it wouldn't be full at all, it would be fairly empty. He stepped down and into the bar.

True enough, only two people sat at a booth and they seemed more concerned with each other's faces than their drinks or anyone or anything else inside.

"Hey Lily" he said hello to Stark's younger sister.

"Hey" she grinned mischievously, her blonde hair swinging as she turned "How are you Lieutenant Kurosaki?"

"Ha-ha" he looked up and down the bar before turning to her "how's your brother? And yourself?"

"Oh, he's fine...he's meant to be doing the accounts. Twenty bucks says he's sleeping" she smiled flirtatiously "I'm okay, thank you for asking"

"Is...uh, Grimmjow here...yet?" he asked coolly.

"Oh yeah, he's out the back probably smoking his usual obligatory 'before work' packs of cigarettes...you better hurry..." she winked "...he'd have gotten to his second pack by now"

Ichigo grinned back at her "Thanks" he got down and walked towards the toilets but pushed open the exit door.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques was a little taller than him. His blue eyes were constantly narrowed and conveyed severe 'pissed-off-ness'. He was built, with a rangy predatory look to him. His hair was a gorgeous light blue and his face was more gorgeous.

He looked more annoyed as he heard the door shut and then blinked in surprise at Ichigo Kurosaki standing a few feet away from him.

Grimmjow looked away "What do you want?"

"Hello to you too, Grimmjow" Ichigo stepped down and walked towards him. He dug his pockets into his shorter-length trench coat, the alley was much cooler than it had been at the front "how are you?"

"Fine" Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at him and looked away.

They both said nothing.

"...Seriously" Grimmjow chose to break the silence "...what do you want?"

"I think you know" Ichigo was getting a kick at how uncomfortable Grimmjow was, and how he battled to hide it.

"I'm flattered but, you know, I don't do cop"

"Shame" Ichigo advanced "I don't think being an ex-con would stop me fr-"

"You know what, in your case...I don't care if you're a cop...you are like bait" Grimmjow interjected.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo frowned.

Grimmjow pinched the bridge of his nose and stubbed out the cigarette under his scuffed Converses "You are simply a bored little boy, who wants some adventure in his life"

"That's not true" Ichigo blinked "I-"

"Come on you were only interested in me when you discovered I was an ex-con, you just want danger in your life"

"You don't know anything-"

"Oh I do" he lit another one "you come in here at least three times a week, get pissed off your face and complain about how your fuckin' perfect life, isn't fuckin' working out for you" Grimmjow snarled "excuse when I say I don't feel your pain"

"Of course you wouldn't" Ichigo was angry "Nothing happens in my life! Nothing, it goes smoothly, swiftly-"

"And that's a bad thing?" Grimmjow let out a roaring laugh "shit man, don't complain...from what I hear you're on your way up to the top of the police force! Look how young you are...you've got everything going for you...I heard you were dating the Tatsuki Arisawa chick...isn't her dad like a boxing legend? What the fuck is the matter with you?"

"You don't know shit about me!" Ichigo held up a finger "I live my life and you live yours"

"That's all I want to do lieutenant, live my life! I can't do that when I have you constantly crawling all over me can I?"

"What, so you want me to leave you alone?"

"Bingo, give the guy a prize!" Grimmjow snapped and turned.

"Hey Grimmjow" Ichigo barked "wait, what did you get done for?"

"That's really none of your business...besides, can't you just type it into your computer at your office?"

"I wanted to give you privacy and hoped you'd tell me...I was hoping you'd have opened up to me by now"

"No luck Lieutenant" Grimmjow smirked "see you around, try not to get too drunk...actually do, you give me good tips"

Ichigo's face burned...he growled and walked through the alleyway and onto the road next to the bar. He had been told off...by an ex-con too.

Was he being ridiculous? A small part of him said yes...but...it was all...too boring! He just wanted something that made his life actually worth living for. His dad was still back at home, his sisters had gone to colleges in different countries...he spoke to them a few times a month at the most.

Tatsuki was great, she really was but something fizzled out there...

He shrugged, he didn't have any regrets when he broke up with her and he didn't have any now.

He opened the car door, removed his jacket and got in and took a deep breath before pulling out.

Traffic had began to build up now, so Ichigo had to wait to perform a U-turn.

He saw a chance and did so and...WHAM! A gasp only escaped his mouth as something hit the passenger side of the car, the car skidded along before hitting something and it flipped.

Ichigo closed his eyes and let out a large grunt as the car made impact with what he assumed was the ground. His ear were ringing and blood rushed to his head as he was pinned to the seat by the seatbelt but he was upside down...so was his car. He used one hand to support himself and the other to unclip the belt. He could hear the cries of people and car alarms as he pressed himself to the floor covered in glass.

Only when he started to crawl out of his car, did he hear the gunshots ring loud and clear.

He crawled out and stayed low. Blood was now dripping down his ear. He simply removed his gun from the holster and cocked it.

Sirens rang in his ear, his division naturally, he smiled crooked...their response time was brilliant.

He craned his neck to see where the gun shots were coming from.

He frowned as he viewed what seemed like two groups behind two cars shooting each other.

He looked around, no civilians seemed to be in the line of fire. He couldn't go charging in, they could turn all their energies on him, taking him out and shooting exposed gas tanks on upturned cars.

He could hear the sirens they were so close...he waited until the screeching of patrol cars filled the air.

Doors slammed.

"Guys, I'm Lieu-"

"PUT THE GUN DOWN NOW!"

"What?" Ichigo groaned, Newbies "Do you know who I am? DO YOU?" It was probably the hair, it's bright orange colour didn't scream police officer, it screamed 'no-good punk'.

"I'M GIVING YOU THREE SECONDS! 3!..."

"Wait!" Ichigo searched his pockets.

"2!..."

Shit his jacket was in the car, his ID was too.

"1!..."

"LOOK!" he tapped to his chest.

Ichigo simply gritted his teeth as the bullet hit this right shoulder. He couldn't describe the pain. But it was enough to blur his vision and cause his knees to buckle. He fell to the ground and everything went black

_Okay! I know just the first chapter, I'll probably post another up soon regardless of reviews. BUT please it would be nice for some encouraging reviews (I know it's only one chapter!)_

_Enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! Hope you liked the last chapter! It's been so long since I've written a story, so any mistake I'm sorry!_

_Thanks to __**funnyamy, realityfling18, emmetcullenlover, mama-ichigo, confusion no hime, thierrymyst and Kitana Matsuri **__for the encouraging and fantastic and frankly, very helpful reviews!_

**Two – The first contact**

Ichigo bolted upright and the room swam around his head. He clutched his hand to his forehead and swayed before settling back down into the pillow. He remembered the gunshots and his car flipping into the air thanks to the flashes of memory lighting up in his head. He released a breath slowly and without looking, he traced his fingers up his arm to his shoulder. He winced, his shoulder still seemed quite tender and his head was still throbbing.

He sat up this time, a lot more slowly, noting the familiar sight and smells of a hospital room. He breathed in and out slowly to gather his thoughts and calm himself.

As he felt himself beginning to relax, he could hear a familiar voice.

"That's a fuckin' lieutenant you little shit! Not just any lieutenant! Lieutenant Kurosaki, the guy is a friggin' genius!" the voice scolded.

"Ma'am...ma'am-" the other voice shook with fear, trying to console the other.

"By the time I'm finished with you, the only security work you'll be doing is guarding shopping malls...now get the fuck out of my sight!"

Feet scurried away.

Footsteps approached the slightly ajar door; it creaked as someone pushed it open slightly. Ichigo looked up and the person at the door smiled.

"Ichigo!" Rukia Kuchiki smiled as she fully opened the door.

The petite woman with the blue eyes and black hair was dressed in a black trouser suit with a white shirt. The 'FBI' badge swung around her neck as she stepped forward. She hadn't changed much over the years at all.

"They said you had gotten in the FBI...to be honest...I didn't want to believe it" Ichigo muttered, sitting up properly.

"Yeah...nothing serious though...I'm just a paper pusher right now" she plumped his pillows and the smile dropped revealing her serious face "I was so worried...Renji told me that someone from your division got caught in the line of fire involving Aizen's gang-"

"They were with Aizen?" Ichigo frowned.

"Some of them...then I heard you actually got shot by someone from your own division" her face then hardened even more.

Rukia had started off like Ichigo as an officer in the same division. They had gotten to be pretty good friends, Ichigo had first risen to detective and Rukia shortly after and they had become partners in the force. But soon after, Rukia had been approached by the FBI and was soon gone. No-one really knew why. Rukia was a good cop but, if anything they thought Ichigo would be the one of the two to go to a federal bureau. Rumours said that Byakuya Kuchiki, a big hotshot in the FBI had sorted the transfers for Rukia. Byakuya was Rukia's older brother...but then again Rukia or her brother didn't really announce how Rukia did get into the FBI. So, no-one really knew why or how she was transferred.

"I heard you grilling him" Ichigo realised his throat was awfully dry and grabbed the jug of water on the table beside him.

"Yes, I was so worried...it's so unlucky..." she trailed off, her face still serious "Look Ichigo, my brother and his partner will be coming to ask you questions"

"...I don't know anything Rukia..." he said firmly.

"I know but, you know what Byakuya is like"

"Not really, no" he replied pointedly.

"Just tell them everything you know, okay. And CO-OPERATE" Rukia cut him off as the door opened.

Byakuya Kuchiki was similar in appearance to his younger sister. He had dark hair, fair skin and soft blue eyes and a serious face. He was dressed in a dark suit, with one hand on the door handle and the other in his pocket.

His partner Renji Abarai looked far from an FBI agent, with deep red hair and tattoos sprawling across his face and neck. He too was dressed similarly to his current partner and superior and donned a dark suit.

Ichigo hadn't met Rukia's brother properly, literally only in passing. However, when he viewed the tall man he wasn't sure how he felt. He didn't seem to have the warmth underneath the serious persona like Rukia had. He just seemed serious, end of. Ichigo felt uncomfortable under his calm, somewhat calculating stare. The man shut the door and walked to the bottom of his bed slowly.

"Agent Kuchiki, please could you leave the room?" he asked in a slightly commanding tone.

Rukia nodded and touched Ichigo's arm before leaving the room and giving her brother a soft stare.

Ichigo shifted and simply looked at the man.

"Lieutenant Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ichigo nodded.

"At five-oh-five PM, you were caught in an accident...is that right?"

Oh, how much Ichigo wanted to 'smart-ass' this guy but he nodded "Yes, I was driving and, what I assume is, another vehicle collided with mine"

"Then, you were caught in a crossfire?"

Ichigo shook his head "No, the gun fire was happening several feet away from me, I was in no condition to get involved, plus I heard sirens coming. I waited and checked to make sure no civilians were in the way"

"Yet you got shot by one of your own men"

Ichigo frowned, not liking the undertone "Yes, I did" What did that have to do with anything?

"How come?"

Ichigo refrained from laughing "I don't know, my ID was in the car, I tried to tell the guy"

"Why didn't you try putting your gun down?"

"My gun wasn't aimed at the guy-"

"But still" Kuchiki interrupted, his stare cool.

Ichigo felt his face flare up "It was happening quickly, okay? Gun fire was still ringing, sirens...my head was covered in blood!"

"You're meant to be one of the best in your division" Byakuya announced "right now, I'm finding it hard to believe"

Ichigo growled "Listen, I don't know what you are getting at...like I said I was in no condition, everything happened so fast-"

"Okay, it's strange an officer gets taken down...and doesn't manage to get anything-"

"Are you saying you think I was involved in this deliberately?" Ichigo snapped "…or I'm incompetent?"

"No" the man replied coolly "Like I said, it's strange we have an officer of the law involved and we have nothing"

"Get out" Ichigo, ignored the pain in his shoulders as they began to heave up and down. Who the hell did this uptight asshole think he was?

"Lieutenant-" the red head began.

"Get out of this room...NOW!" Ichigo barked.

"Fine, I don't think we'll need anything further from you"

"That's fine Agent Kuchiki" Ichigo hissed as they both left the room.

He fumed and lay back, suddenly feeling very tired...and very annoyed. Was that guy trying to say he was useless? Ichigo wasn't useless. He'd bet that if Byakuya Kuchiki had been in the same position he'd be useless too if him and his car had been flipped ten feet in the air. He took another drink of water, his head throbbing even more.

"Hey" Rukia appeared in the doorway "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine...I need to rest, okay?"

"Okay...I'll check on you soon" Rukia sighed, once determination hit Ichigo's eyes he was unflappable.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"I hope Ichigo is okay" Lily, full name Lilynette, wiped down the bar as Grimmjow restocked glasses.

"He'll be fine" Grimmjow muttered "he may be a whiney bitch but he's tough. He didn't get where he is now by being taken down in a small accident"

"He was shot!" Lily argued.

"Whatever" Grimmjow said gruffly.

Grimmjow hoped the guy was okay...on the inside, naturally.

"Maybe he wouldn't have stormed off if you had been a little nicer" Lily said in a sing-song voice, interrupting his thoughts.

Grimmjow growled as the young woman echoed the thoughts in his head. But he shook his head stubbornly, no-one made him feel guilty...no-one at all. Okay, sure so he had been a little tough on the bastard but the guy was complaining about a perfectly fine life! Someone needed to set him straight right...right?

"Woman, shut up!"

"STARRK!" Lily called "GRIMMJOW'S BEING MEAN AGAIN!"

"Honestly, shut up-"

"Grimmjow, leave my sister alone. Lily, leave Grimmjow alone" Starrk appeared.

"But-" they both argued.

Starrk simply looked at them both, silencing them, before disappearing to the back room.

Grimmjow simply stared daggers at Lily, only to have her poke her tongue out back at him.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Several days later, and what seemed like an eternity of leave granted to him, Ichigo was admitted out of the hospital .He walked around with a bandage on his shoulder but the bandages on his head had gone. Sure if someone bumped into his right shoulder, he would flinch and his eyes water at the still-considerable pain but the important thing to him was he didn't look weak.

But it pissed him off, he had been given weeks off to recover and had to go see a therapist, a fuckin' _therapist_. He was in an even more boring situation than he had been before...and it was killing him more than the gunshot wound.

He walked over to his apartment door to open it for Rukia.

"Hey" she smiled, looking casual in jeans and a light pink blouse "you okay? How's the arm?"

"Better, how's the bureau?" he asked, standing aside.

"It's fine...fine...you know when Byakuya spoke to you...what did he ask you?" she asked tying to sound cool. Maybe she should have waited later in the night to have asked him…

Ichigo frowned. Why would she bring it up now? That had been days ago... He said nothing and simply shrugged "The standard things..."

She nodded, her eyes conveying she wasn't convinced but she left it "So where are you dragging me to tonight?"

"A bar"

"A bar" she repeated in the same tone.

"Yes...a bar!" he replied in slightly irritated tone "I like it, I get along with the owner well" he looked for a light jacket and pulled it on slowly.

"I guess we're taking a taxi then" Rukia sighed.

"Yes and please" Ichigo said, ushering Rukia out and shutting the door behind him.

Rukia and Ichigo walked down the hallway, and into the elevator and out and into the cool evening. They walked to the edge of the sidewalk and Rukia threw out a slim arm and a taxi screeched to a halt in front of them.

"The bar on Wilson please" Ichigo said after he climbed into the car after Rukia.

"Isn't that near where you got shot?"

"By a member of my own division" Ichigo pointed out "it's not like anyone had anything against me"

Rukia sighed, she supposed Ichigo was right...she just worried about him. He was a bit younger than her, so she supposed she doted on him like a little brother. She sneaked a sideways glance, he seemed to be in good spirits...which was strange because Ichigo was restless physically and mentally. He always needed to be doing something. From speaking to him on the phone he had been pretty much stuck in the apartment, recovering. She imagined it was driving him somewhat insane.

"Here we go" the driver announced.

Ichigo handed some money over, ignoring Rukia's protests to go halves and shut the door. Rukia trailed after him.

She walked in after him, the bar was decent...it was strange it almost had a comforting feel to it. It was decorated in simple grey and red and the seats all upholstered in leather. It wasn't too busy but then again, it was a Thursday evening.

Ichigo sauntered up to the bar and sat down on one of the stools, where an average height young woman with light green-blonde hair approached him.

"Lieutenant Kurosaki! How are you? I heard about the accident...have a drink on me" she turned to get the drink.

"Hey Lily, can my friend have one too?" he gave a charming smile

"Of course!" she smiled.

Rukia noted the girl had a rather cheerful, mischievous and slightly infectious smile. Maybe it was just Rukia noting but, the girl seemed to light up at Ichigo's appearance. Rukia smiled to herself, Ichigo had that. He always made people aware of him without knowing and people _wanted _to be around him. But Ichigo would mumble, get embarrassed and almost withdraw into himself. She thought when Ichigo got promoted again from being a detective, he would learn to maybe accept the way things were...but it didn't seem to happen.

Two beers appeared in front of them and Ichigo held it skilfully with his left hand (which was not his main hand) and clinked it with Rukia's and downed about three-quarters of it in about three seconds.

"Easy there, Ichigo" Rukia eyed him "drinking is a marathon...not a race"

"Tch, whatever" Ichigo smiled at her "another one please" he signalled to Lily

The green-haired girl hurried away.

Ichigo went to finish the remainder of the beer and paused as something caught his eye. He seemed to freeze in his seat, his gaze trapped on whatever it was that caught his attention in the first place.

"Hellooo?" Rukia waved her hand in front of his eyes. She frowned, and turned to see where he was looking.

A tall, very good-looking, guy had walked behind the bar with a box in his hand. He wore a plain white t-shirt which showcased a lean torso. He appeared arrogant and annoyed, if that seemed possible, and he moved in a smooth, efficient way even with the bulky box in his arms.

Rukia turned back "Ichigo?" she clicked her fingers this time "Hey!"

"What?" Ichigo looked at the grey bar, something about the surface suddenly seemed interesting.

"You're alive" the guy said, his tone a mixture of surprise, annoyance and relief.

"Of course I am" Ichigo retorted.

"Whatever" he grunted, taking note of Rukia and leaving their sight.

"Who was he?"

"That's Grimmjow" Ichigo said, sighing "he works here" he scratched his head looking sheepish.

"Oh...oh" Rukia noted Ichigo's tone "...you haven't like slept with him, have you?"

"No...NO!" Ichigo spluttered "it's far from that...REALLY far!"

"Besides" Rukia noted something happening behind Ichigo "...I think he may be taken already"

Ichigo turned slightly and swivelled his head.

On his side of the bar and opposite Grimmjow was talking to a black woman with blonde hair and green eyes and a toned, curvy body. She was dressed very fashionably and seemed to exude a calm, serious demeanour. She was standing tall, proud and managed to seem at ease all at the same time.

However, she seemed to be doing all the talking, and when Grimmjow replied it seemed heated and snappy.

Ichigo frowned and shrugged at Rukia and went on to drinking his beer, appearing nonchalant but he strained his ears to listen...

"_Grimmjow I have a favour to ask of you..." _her voice was a little low for a woman, quite pleasant.

Ichigo frowned, they were speaking Japanese? He had no idea Grimmjow could speak it.

"_Doing nothing Harribel. I'm gone past all that"_

"_So, you keep saying. Just a little job, that's all...do it for me, for old times sake. There will be no contact with Aizen, I promise you that"_

"_Low, Harribel, I didn't think you were up to emotional blackmail"_

_"Emotional blackmail? Hardly"_

_"I'm. Not. Doing. Anything. Now unless you want a drink, kindly piss off"_

"Lieutenant" a low voice said.

Ichigo flinched and turned to face Starrk and nodded and forced a smile "Hey Starrk, sorry in ga-ga land...how are you?"

"Fine" he replaced the empty bottle of whiskey with a new one "how about you? After all that madness, we were worried. You should have seen Lily, she was near to tears!" an easy, teasing smile appeared on his face as she sister appeared next to him.

"I was not! I just heard gunshots and went outside to check and I just saw you on the floor, and blood everywhere! Nothing really!" she smiled at Ichigo and Rukia.

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other.

"Yes, when you hear gunshots you run towards them" Starrk gave her a lazy knock on the head.

He walked towards Grimmjow "Harribel! Long time!"

"Indeed Stark, how's business?"

"Fine! You're leaving?"

"Yes, just came to say hi to Grimmjow" she smiled politely and walked away.

Ichigo turned as she left...she was with Aizen! This could be the link the police needed to get him. He waited for a few seconds, and made sure she was out of the door. He stretched casually and clicked his neck, a plan already forming in his mind.

"I'm gonna take a piss"

"Thanks for the update" Rukia said.

Ichigo got up and walked past, aware Grimmjow's eyes following him for a few seconds. The door that connected the main bar and the hallway to the toilets closed. Ichigo immediately pushed out of the fire exit and down the alleyway.

He sprinted to the front of the bar, and stopped, searching for her. Quickly, he noted her across the busy road. He ran through traffic, ignoring the beep and honks and slowed down once he was a few metres behind her.

She walked at a leisurely pace, hands dug into the pockets of the short-sleeve black-and-white jacket. She went along as if she had little cares in the world.

Ichigo matched her pace and pulled his jacket closer, the night air surprisingly chilly.

She continued to walk for about ten minutes, before turning into a late-night shopping mall. Ichigo hurried to catch up and let out a soft groan as he too entered seeing it was still very busy. People were still jostling around with shopping bags and talking animatedly. He stopped and scanned the faces. It shouldn't be hard to spot her, she did have bright blonde hair.

'Shit' he thought as something dug into his back.

"Come with me" she said smoothly, leading him back out into the dark.

She walked solidly, prodding him with whatever it was she had in her hand, for about two minutes. When she felt like the crowds were too thin to bother them or for anyone to take real notice, she whipped him around.

"Why are you following me?"

"I'm not"

"You are, I saw you in the bar and I also know you were listening to mine and Grimmjow's conversation" she said firmly.

"I didn't know what you were saying"

"You did, you knew we were speaking Japanese" she said smoothly "now answer me and make sure it's the truth"

"I heard you speaking about Aizen" Ichigo said looking into her green eyes "I...wanted to...to...know how you get in contact with him"

"Why?" she asked softly, almost dangerously.

"I want to...work for him" Ichigo said firmly.

"Really?" she stepped back and inspected him. She circled him as if sizing him up and then stepped back, folded her arms and gave one more look of inspection.

"Well then, if that's the case, take this CD to a guy called Szayel Apporo Granz...if you deliver it maybe you can come along"

She pulled it out of the small messenger bag and handed him the nondescript CD.

"By five tomorrow...do it…if you want to get into the organisation"

"You trust me with this?" he asked, frowning at her, almost shocked she was already giving him a task.

"For now…but if things don't go the way I want…I'll kill you"

"How do you know when I'll have delivered it?"

"I have my way on keeping an eye on people"

_Wow, eleven pages…of ok-ness. I'm not that pleased with this chapter but meh! I went over it few times but this was the final product! Plus I wanted to update in thanks for the excellent response!_

_BUT chapter three is almost complete! So hopefully will be putting that up soon!_

_Please send in more amazing reviews!_

_Also, is it Halibel or Haribel? Apparent'y it's Haribel…ah, I'm gonna use Halibel much nicer ring to it!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! Thank you for the excellent response for chapter 2! Like I said, I just thought the content was OK not enough action goodness!_

_Thanks for reviewing to:_

_**Mamaichigo, ennetcullenlover, funnyamy, confusion no hime, yoshitaka and thierrymyst!**_

_Anyway, onwards and out..._

**Three – a toe in the doorway**

Ichigo stared at his computer at home. It was seven AM in the morning, about eight hours after the illusive 'Harribel' had handed him the CD. Naturally, he checked it out and it appeared to be nothing more than complicated computer codes. Looking at them had made Ichigo's eyes itch.

He sighed and leaned back in the chair and looked out, the sun was rising...along with the slight panic in his chest. Someone was watching him, or so Harribel had made it seem...who and where? Did they know where he lived? They couldn't have...he still had that...maybe. His mind was jumbled, did he do the right thing? He did...he did, he reassured himself. All he needed was to build trust within Aizen's gang and to reveal the information to Fon or Byakuya, whichever one was pissing him off less at the appropriate time.

He logged into the police database, using the so called 'guest' login information which was a handy little trick he had been taught if he didn't want the computer division watching his every move (or rather, search) while he was using the police database.

He typed in 'Szayel Granz', grateful only one name came up...which was not surprising. Who named their kid 'Szayel'?

His eyes skimmed over the information, taking in the important details:

_Aporro Granz, Szayel. Exact age unknown, estimated to be under thirty. Pink hair, amber eyes. Estimated height six feet._

Ichigo noted his physical description seemed thin and sketchy. But he continued to read on.

_Works for Hogyoku Tech. Supposed link with Sousuke Aizen..._

Ichigo read on, the rest of the description was plenty but also very sketchy. Basically it said the Granz had been a no-one and only came on the radar when he started working for Hogyoku Tech. It noted qualities like 'genius-level intellect' and 'inquisitive mind', although some extra notes had questioned his mental stability.

He noted down the only contact available on the database and logged off and turned off the internet, should the program that monitored the database try to backtrack and get his IP address.

He showered and wolfed down some toast and sat at his table with his coffee and frowned as he went deep in thought.

This was what he had planned so far.

He would go into the Hogyoku Tech building, simply ask to see Granz personally. If he was allowed, all went well and he would hand over the CD...but how would Harribel know? Was Granz on it? More importantly, what if he wasn't allowed? He couldn't flash his badge because that would be it for him. And if Harribel was telling the truth when she said she'd have someone tailing him that would be really it for him. The second they saw he was a cop; he wouldn't be surprised if she had a sniper pick him off with ease.

By the time he had gathered his thoughts and prepared himself, it was about ten o'clock. He had chosen a pretty simple, standard male outfit. Black sneakers, dark jeans, a white t-shirt and a leather jacket to hide the bulk of his holster. He had chosen a non-police issue gun and decided a hat was essential...not a lot of people in this city had bright orange hair.

He left the building and used the subway to get to Hogyoku Tech. From the information he had searched earlier Hogyoku Tech was one of those human-capital intensive scientific companies, dedicated to finding and solving everything using science. Szayel seemed to be fairly prominent in the company, but not so much that Ichigo asking for him would raise awareness and enough so hopefully people would vaguely know who he was.

He got off, horribly warm. He hadn't ridden the subway in a while, he did have a car and therefore had no use for the subway. He wondered trivially how people managed to cope packed into that train, sweating and rubbing against strangers.

Hogyoku didn't seem particularly...special from its outside appearance. In fact the only special thing about it was that it had its own subway station. It was simply a medium height skyscraper building which looked like all the other buildings it was surrounded by. It was made of the standard reinforced metal and glass. But it was like Aizen, Ichigo remembered. Aizen was noted for blending in, fooling people into thinking that everything he did or said was normal.

'Tch, yeah' Ichigo snorted, thinking of the criminal mastermind.

He walked in and noted the pictures of DNA and molecule structures on the walls as he approached the receptionist's desk. He kept his walk cool and light, if he looked like he was on a mission he'd pick up attention.

"Hey, I'd like to see Szayel Aporro Granz, please" he said in a relaxed tone

"Who are you?" the receptionist gave him a soulless stare.

"A delivery boy, I have something to deliver for him"

"What is it?" she pressed.

"...I can't tell you that" Ichigo smiled knowingly "it's important I give it to Granz-"

"Who are you?" a tall blond man, with a hairstyle with a shockingly similar style to Byakuya Kuchiki. He was fairly tall and slim with brown eyes. He was inspecting Ichigo with careful deliberation.

"Just a delivery boy" Ichigo cleared his throat stepped away from the reception desk and towards the man.

"I am Granz" he informed.

Ichigo frowned "Szayel Aporro Granz?" he definitely did not fit the description on the database.

"Ah, you mean my younger brother"

Ichigo hid his surprise. There was definitely no mention of an older brother in the police files. Instead, he simply shrugged "I was told to give it to him directly"

"Well then, come with me" the blond man gestured.

Ichigo fell in step behind him, keeping his hands free. His intuition told him he should not like the way this was going. Again, panic bubbled up in his chest but he suppressed it this time. He couldn't afford to be panicky, especially if his life was on the line.

The man led him through the building which consisted of an elevator ride and several hallways, it seemed if you didn't know the pass-code and have an ID card, you'd be stuck in these hallways until someone found you.

"What do you have for him?" the man asked breaking the silence.

"Nothing big" Ichigo replied calmly.

Finally, the man slowed down and stopped at a door. He keyed in another code and swiped his card. This particular door seemed to hiss and click open. It opened up to reveal a lab with bubbling liquids and things that looked awfully a lot like human organs.

The older Granz brother noted Ichigo's look "Szayel and I work with replication and repair of living things"

"I see" Ichigo simply looked up, away from the jars of floating organs.

"Szayel!"

"Yes?"

"This guy says he's got something for you...YOU only"

Ichigo stepped forward while the other Granz remained behind him, he turned back to look at him and then turned to look at Szayel. At least the database had gotten the pink hair and amber eyes right. It should have added 'smug bastard'. He simply looked at Ichigo like he was a small pest that he would like to squash quickly because he didn't have, or want, the time to deal with him.

"Well?" he adjusted his glasses.

"This CD is for you" Ichigo pulled it out and held it towards him.

Szayel simply stared at it and then frowned at Ichigo, before whipping it out of his hands.

Ichigo turned to leave.

"Wait" he barked and walked over to a computer on a lab surface and slotted it in. He seemed shocked at what was on the screen. He composed himself, frowned and looked up at Ichigo.

"Who gave this to you?"

"…Harribel"

Ichigo could feel someone moving in behind him fast. He pivoted and caught an arm before the knife in its hand could be brought up to his neck. But it didn't stop the other arm from wrapping around his neck. He groaned out loud, it was pressing against the bullet wound.

"Harribel gave this to you to give to me?" he frowned "are you with Las Noches? What's your purpose?"

"I don't know" Ichigo wheezed, still gripping the arm that held the knife "she just told me to deliver it to you" he struggled trying to find a way to loosen the grip but not end up having the knife in his body.

"Kill him Yylfordt and let's go" Szayel ejected the CD and placed it almost delicately back in its case.

Ichigo let go of the deadly arm and elbowed 'Yylfordt'. The man wheezed and stumbled back. Ichigo swung around his leg in the air. It caught Yylfordt's hand, causing the knife to clatter away from them. Ichigo swung his left arm, the pain in his right one increasing slightly, and caught Yylfordt square on the chin. The power in the punch threw the man's head back, causing him to fall. Ichigo pulled out his gun and aimed it at him.

"Wha-" Szayel began but the sound of the door banging open, cut him off.

The neat sound of a bullet escaping a silenced gun sounded and Szayel fell to the floor, surprise on his face...which was the last thing he conveyed as he died.

Ichigo held his gun aimed at Yylfordt, only lowering his arm when people filed into the room and grabbed the blond Granz.

Ichigo realised he hadn't taken a breath in a while and began to cough as he gulped in air way too quickly. His shoulders were heaving greatly as he breathed in and out. But he still kept his grip tight on the gun.

"Get the CD" a familiar voice commanded.

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo asked angrily, recognising who it was.

Harribel stepped forward, still fashionable as ever, donning suede thigh high boots, blue denim shorts and a black, off the shoulder sweater. She simply raised an eyebrow at the keeled over and held out her hand as a man handed over the CD.

"Thank you Zommari" Harribel held it and a big dark-skinned man with a strange Mohawk nodded "he wasn't supposed to get this CD...he had become a traitor...we needed to kill him...kill the other one too"

Ichigo heard another near silent, deadly sound of a gunshot and a gasp of protest and shock.

He closed his eyes and composed himself "What the fuck?"

"Well done, you handled yourself well...although I think it went easier than I had hoped" she looked up at him.

"So, do I pass your stupid test?"

She said nothing "It was stupid them being here really, Aizen owns this company. It was only a matter of time till we would have sent someone over to deal with them"

Ichigo simply let out a growl. She didn't answer his question and her little change of subject was evidence she wouldn't answer it either.

"Your little stunt must have delayed them..." she announced, boredom lacing her tone.

"Zommari, clean this up please" she turned to Ichigo "you, follow me"

Ichigo said nothing and simply stared at her.

She held him through the hallways, the code she used apparently enough for her to move through without an ID. Soon they were outside and Ichigo was glad to be out in the day, away from the dead Granz brothers. His shoulder was throbbing slowly, but he resisted from cradling it.

"Get in" she got into a sleek, black four by four vehicle and revved the engine while waiting for him.

Ichigo looked around, as if afraid someone was watching him and then got into the passenger seat beside her.

"Interesting...I'm curious as to how you knew where to find Granz and you managed to put up a good although short-lived fight" she stated loudly.

"I know people and I've trained in martial arts since I was a kid" he didn't bother asking how she knew there was a small fight. He gathered Harribel knew and did a lot of things that kept people in the dark.

She said nothing and whipped through traffic neatly "Okay, then...another little job..."

"Right now?" he snapped.

"No...you need a rest" she gave a very small smile.

She didn't speak anymore and stopped in front of Starrk's bar. She reached over him and to the glove compartment, which had Ichigo blushing mildly and pulled out a simple grey, slim cellphone.

"This is how I contact you, and you contact me" she said and waved it in his face she then leaned to the back and grabbed a box "its accessories...make sure you answer it when it rings. You never know who it may be. Bye now"

He nodded and got out, slightly dazed. He was being pinned down less than twenty minutes ago, trying to stop a knife going to his throat. And now, he was in front of Starrk's bar. That had happened way too quickly.

She drove off and left him outside the bar, confused...and hungry. He was more confused about Harribel than anything. He was used to situations like that...he was a cop. If he got fazed every time someone tried to threaten is life he'd be a wreck. She had waltzed in, carefree and dumped him. A part of him was almost impressed with the woman. What he needed to know was, what was she in Aizen's organisation? Just a low down subordinate who had some control...or one of Aizen's right-hand men, whom he trusted the most with his men?

Ichigo sat on the sidewalk and breathed out. So, he hoped he had gained some element of trust, though he highly doubted he was considered part of 'Las Noches' (the official name of Aizen's organisation). He really wanted to get back home, make a large plate of fries and then fall asleep on the sofa with a can of beer in his hand, but it was like he couldn't move from this spot. But what was bothering him also was what was on that CD? It couldn't have been important enough for Harribel to give to a complete stranger, but it was enough to freak out Szayel Granz.

"Hey, what are you fuckin' doing?" someone snapped.

Ichigo turned around.

"Tch, shit, it's you...didn't recognise you without the flaming hair on your head" Grimmjow said, a cigarette hanging lazily out of his mouth.

"Yeah..." Ichigo said simply, a dazed look all over his face, thoughts about Harribel running through his mind.

Grimmjow growled in annoyance "what's the fuckin' matter with you?"

"Nothing" Ichigo looked onto the road, aware that by sitting on the sidewalk he was getting attention from passers-by.

Grimmjow walked next to him and smacked him upside the head "if you're going to space out do it further away from the road or..." he sighed in defeat "...come inside, you look like a damn deer caught in the mother of all headlights"

Ichigo pulled himself up and noted how he was looking up at Grimmjow ever so slightly.

Grimmjow walked into the bar, not bothering to hold the door open for Ichigo.

It was still the same in complete light. Ichigo noted how some bars looked a lot less seedy in daylight. But not Stark's bar, it still seemed to have that same comforting presence even though there didn't seem to be anyone present.

"Where are Starrk and Lily?" Ichigo asked.

"Lily's probably gone shopping or whatever it is women do to pass time and Starrk went to the bank. He'll be back soon" Grimmjow went behind the bar "you want something?" he asked gruffly.

"Don't offer me things out of pity" Ichigo hissed, his pride blossoming.

"If I pitied you I'd have left you out there" Grimmjow sneered and then smirked as Ichigo's stomach growled. He reached over with his strong arms and threw a packet of chips so it hit Ichigo square in the face.

"How's that arm of yours?" Grimmjow gestured carelessly.

"Fine"

"You worried us for a bit, y'know" Grimmjow went replacing spirit bottles, his voice unusually quiet for Grimmjow.

"Really, I didn't think you cared"

"By us, I mean Starrk and Lily"

Ichigo scoffed, opening the packet of chips.

"Drink?"

"Water"

"Oh wow, no beer? No spirits?"

"Just give me the damn water" Ichigo muttered.

Grimmjow handed him the bottle and continued doing his bar work.

Ichigo watched him a wave of lust washing over him. Grimmjow's head snapped round and his eyes narrowed at him.

"What?"

"What's Harribel to you?"

Grimmjow looked stunned momentarily "Who?" he had composed himself a bit more.

"Harribel, the chick that was here yesterday. Good dark skin, pretty gorgeous...pretty sizeable breasts"

"She's nothing"

"You used to be in Las Noches didn't you? I heard your little conversation"

"You understood us?" Grimmjow's voice had tightened.

"Hello...Ichigo Kurosaki...surely the name gave away the Japanese background"

Grimmjow simply looked at him "Like I said that was in my past...I wasn't with them per se. I just ran errands"

"Enough for Harribel to come back and ask you to do a job"

"Listen, I have nothing to do with her. So don't go running back to your police colleagues...okay? Where you with her? Is that why you look like a drowned puppy?" his blue eyes narrowed at Ichigo, observing him harshly.

"I do not look like a drowned puppy"

Grimmjow smirked "Whatever, Harribel may be all calm and collected and a looker but she's jailbait…and I don't mean in the meaning that she's underage"

Ichigo looked at him, indicating he should explain.

"Harribel can get any man to do whatever she wants, she doesn't even flirt or beg or do sexual favours. That's just how she is" Grimmjow said in a serious tone "if you are going to get involved be careful"

"Aw, you do care" Ichigo leaned and grinned at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow snarled as a light pink flush took over his cheeks "I don't. You can do whatever the fuck you want. You're a big boy. I'm just warning you" he began to stack cups into a dishwasher.

Ichigo leaned back "well thanks…I think"

_Phew, done and done! I like this chapter but I think the next is one is cool too! Chapter four is done! Not quite dusted, need to go through it and make some changes!_

_Hope you liked! Please send in more fabulous reviews!_

_Also, folks don't get unlucky like me and have a computer that constantly goes haywire. Thank goodness for word recovery I had started chapter five and my bitchin' laptop just switches itself off! Save and backup! PLEASE!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello folks! Thanks for all the reviews! I hope I sent a reply! If not I'm very sorry and will try to do so next time!_

**Four-establish a relationship**

"Mr Kuchiki" Renji's head appeared around the corner "can I come in?"

"Come in Agent Abarai"

Renji stiffened at Byakuya's formality. The guy was always so formal, so calm and scarily polite. He had been put under Byakuya's watch for just over a year now, and his superior was no more open to him than he was when they first met. The only time you could coax an emotion out of Byakuya Kuchiki was when it involved his little sister. But then those emotions were squashed fast and replaced with his calm face. Byakuya Kuchiki was a man who liked to live in a world with little emotion...and it showed greatly.

"I ran those checks you wanted me to do, you know the ones to see if any of the buildings were under Aizen's ownership" Renji said as he walked into the office.

"And?" he leaned back and looked at Renji.

"Well, in theory he does own them all but-"

"Let me guess, the buildings are all under other people's names" Byakuya put his pen down gently "Aizen was always careful" he muttered and linked his fingers together.

He had often collaborated with the normal police on several occasions, and it was usually with Sousuke Aizen. Byakuya wouldn't go as far to say he _liked _the guy but he respected him greatly. The man was sharp, clever, spotted things with other's wouldn't and had a knack for getting what he wanted out of people. Which was good if you were a decent cop, not a dirty one like Aizen turned out to be.

"Sir, are you still thinking of sending someone undercover?" Renji asked clearing his throat, and looking rather ashamed at breaking his superior's thoughts.

"Why?"

'He wants to see what I say first' Renji thought 'So like him, he'll give an answer depending on my own'

"I was thinking I could do it"

Renji waited for the quick shift of the head and the diversion of the eyes to something else, which in Byakuya terms meant 'no'.

Instead the blue-eyed man simply stared him down "Go on"

"I could do it" Renji nodded "When I was put under your watch sir, that was the first time I became I field agent. Since then, we haven't done much field work and any case we've had I've dealt with the… admin side. It's most likely I'm not really known...I think...no, I know I can do this sir"

"Well Renji, you going undercover had crossed my mind…we'll see" Byakuya said finally.

"Yes, sir, thank you" he walked forward and put the file down carefully and backed out of the room.

He didn't say yes and he didn't say no. That was a lot better than an outright 'no'.

Renji walked through the large office floor in a section of the FBI offices. He wasn't like Byakuya who had his own little office and some sort of privacy. He had a cubicle, on the floor with about thirty other agents. Yes, it was noisy and sometimes the smell of fifteen sandwiches mixed together was nauseating but it was lively, fun and frankly, he wouldn't trade it for an office…well, it depended heavily what came with the office. Maybe a decent view and a beautiful woman on his desk everyday.

Speaking of beautiful women, he noted Rukia's head just visible over the pile of paper work on her desk.

"Rukia, hey doll" he appeared over the top of the makeshift wall.

"Please don't call me 'doll'" but she smiled anyway "how are you? How's the case?"

"I'm fine, it's fine…" he moved in and leaned against a wall "how's your superstar cop friend?"

She looked blanked and then laughed "Ichigo? He's fine, did you do a search on him?"

"Of course, Byakuya had me perform a search the second he heard it was him involved in that little accident" Renji grinned "he's quite the catch"

"You want me to set you guys up?" she returned the grin "I can, he's been given weeks of leave so the poor thing is just sitting in his apartment doing nothing"

"Nah, I'm good…I prefer humans of the curvier variety" he stopped and lowered his voice "I asked Byakuya to go undercover for the Aizen case"

Technically, if an agent wasn't on the case, you shouldn't discuss matters to do with such to them. However, it was some sort of unwritten rule to keep your friends in the bureau updated, also it was good to keep them posted because sometimes you may need their services. Especially, if they were in a specialist division. Plus, Renji had gotten to such a big level for familiarity with Rukia, and vice versa, they often shared everything.

"What did he say?" Rukia asked in just as low a tone.

"We'll see" Renji looked at her hopefully.

She nodded "that's positive…for Byakuya anyway" she leaned back.

"Well, well. The lovebirds are having a little session!" Rangiku Matsumoto appeared clapping her hands.

Despite the party girl appearance with the dark blonde hair, the blue eyes, massive breasts and kick ass body Rangiku was one hell of an agent. She knew when to keep things light and when to be serious. Despite her slightly lazy attitude, she knew when things had to be done. She could handle weapons like they were another limb attached to her body and fought like a demon.

"Aw you two are so cute!" she squealed as Renji's and Rukia's looks flattened "EVERYONE! LOOK AT RENKIA!" she waved causing laughter to ripple through the floor.

"Renkia?" Renji growled.

"It's cute!" she grinned "Like Bennifer, or Tomkat or Brangelina!"

"Matsumoto…please" Rukia cringed into her paperwork.

"Hush, hush! So guys, you're coming for a drink tonight? Right?" she sent them strong glares.

"Of course, of course" Renji soothed.

"I'm gonna be late-"

"Why?" Rangiku was a good agent, had the party girl appearance and not surprisingly, WAS a party girl.

"I need to check Ichigo hasn't offed himself in boredom" Rukia chuckled.

"Ichigo…" Rangiku frowned and then looked thoughtful "that name seems familiar…"

"Yeah, he's the cop that was shot by a member of his own division" Renji supplied, smirking

"Kurosaki!" Rangiku smiled, recognition lighting up her eyes "He's hot…bring him along"

"Nah, Ichigo might get a complex with all the FBI agents around him…but I'll ask anyway" Rukia added at Rangiku's stare.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Ichigo fumbled in the bag he had brought along in the car and pulled out his own cell. He kept his eyes on the club entrance, which was stupid really as he didn't even know what he was looking out for. He picked up his ringing phone without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ichigo" Rukia's friendly tone filtered through the speaker "are you at your apartment?"

"Shit, no…I'm just across town visiting a friend"

"A friend?"

"Yeah a friend" he cursed as his _other _phone rang "Listen, Rukia, I'm really sorry I have another call. I'll call you back" he ended the called and switched off the phone.

He couldn't have disturbances from friends and relations tonight at this time.

He picked up the silver cell and held it to his ear, cautious to speak.

_"Ichigo Kurosaki" _it was Harribel.

"Hi, I'm where you told me to be" he informed, anxious to hear her instructions.

"_Are you outside the gentlemen's club?"_

"It's a strip club" Ichigo argued.

Here he was again, under Harribel's command, carrying out another job. This time he was told to…_acquire_ someone. So, here he was in the car he had been provided, across the road from a strip club waiting for some poor sucker to come along. He just hoped Harribel wouldn't ask him to kill him…or her.

"_Tomato, tomato" _she answered smoothly _"Nine-thirty, perfect, you are prompt"_

"Er…thanks?"

"_Now look to the entrance, you should see a group of young, drunk men stumbling in. One of them is wearing a wizard's hat"_

"Where are you? Are you watching as well?" he tore his eyes off the entrance and looked around the street, there were no other cars. He craned his neck, looking at the rooftops…it was dark he couldn't really tell…Harribel could see what he saw...

"_Focus Ichigo. Now, your concern isn't the group of men. It's the loner walking towards the club right now"_

Ichigo looked and frowned. He couldn't see anyone…he then gulped when his eyes clocked onto the single person moving towards the entrance "Please tell me this guy is a marker or something, don't tell me he's the job!"

"_His name is Jirobo Ikkanzaka, he's been getting in our way a lot. We need to do something about this"_

"You want me to kill him" Ichigo said angrily.

"_Oh no, you don't get that luxury yet. I want to you take him and drop him off at the Silver bridge"_

"You can't be serious, the guy has at east a foot and a half on me! There's no way he'll fit" Ichigo was sizing up the guy as he waited to be admitted entry.

"_Make him fit, three hours…I'll give you a little leeway"_

The line went dead.

Ichigo sighed and put the phone down. She couldn't be serious, the guy was huge and looked freakin' scary to boot. Ichigo leaned back, he had to do this, he was practically there.

'Practically where?' a voice echoed in his head, reminding him he was not yet privy to things about Las Noches a simple lackey would know.

He sighed and closed his eyes, thinking of a plan, thinking of a way to carry the bastard out. The first thing was getting the big lump in the car. He couldn't do that through the front, but luckily he had done his research and knew that all true strip clubs there was a back entrance for the…strippers. So, it was easy enough to transfer to the car from the club without problem. But HOW? Knocking him out would probably be the best. But the guy literally looked like he weighed a ton. Ichigo's back was already protesting at the thought of carrying him. He could drug him…

'With what drugs?' Ichigo thought desperately.

There was always alcohol…the problem was alcohol made people either really easily to manipulate and co-operative OR complete bastards.

So far, it seemed like the alcohol fuelled way to get him to the car was the least, but had the smallest chance of success.

Maybe, he'd get the strippers to help. He laughed out loud.

He waited for about forty-five minutes, mindlessly watching who came in and out of the club and tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, he inspected his watch one last time and turned on the car engine and slowly swung the car into the alley beside the club. He got out and pulled on a big, grey, floppy beanie hat and walked to the front of the strip club.

He got in, no problem and almost gagged. Not at the sight, but at the smell. The place smelt like…sex…nasty, horrible sex and the smell of sweat, smoke and stale alcohol mixed in. Why anyone would choose to frequent this particular club was now a puzzle to Ichigo.

He finished rounding the dark hallway, adjusting to the smell and light and looked around. There was a stage where girls where already gyrating half naked for money. Seedy, dark booths framed the room and things were happening which Ichigo felt should at least have been done in the privacy of a back room. A simple bar was in the far corner, where topless women marched to and back with trays of drinks.

It was easy enough to find Jirobo. Apart from his big size and big head, with the insanely small eyes, he was the loudest man with the thickest wad of cash.

Ichigo wandered over and chose a seat which was about four seats away from the big man. Ichigo glanced up at the women and back down to Jirobo, not sure where to look really. He loved women, he really did. He just wasn't sure what to do when one was shoving her pussy in his face without being prompted to.

He looked over and noted that he wouldn't need to pump Jirobo Ikkanzaka full of alcohol him because the great idiot was doing it himself. He seemed to have one topless girl dedicated to carting drinks back and for from the bar to him. Ichigo watched as he would take the drink and place it on the stage in front of him and slap the girl's ass. Hard. She would force a truly pained smile before turning and walking away muttering obscenities.

Ichigo gathered from watching him for about ten minutes the guy was an ass. He was loud and seemed obnoxious boasting to no-one that he could get hotter, less available girls than the ones here and seemed to be downing alcohol non-stop. Sometimes he would down half a drink and pour the rest on some girl and look at her like she was a dog all while laughing his fat ass off. Apart from Ichigo, people who had sat in a two metre proximity to him had gotten up ten minutes later and moved far away.

Ichigo didn't know what exactly he had done to Las Noches but he simply wanted to punch the guy for being in existence.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

About an hour and a half later and less than an hour to go, Jirobo was STILL throwing the drinks back and stuffing bills down women's panties.

'The guy is a drinking machine' Ichigo thought half impressed and half irked.

Ichigo had learnt to look at the stage and completely empty his mind, so he was in a dream somewhere else, sometimes he had been tapped by girls acting coy, wondering if he wanted to come to the back for a special price. He said nothing and simply shook his head.

Finally, the guy got up. Ichigo couldn't hide a gulp as the guy thundered past. He was fuckin' huge. Jirobo pinched bums, groped breasts and licked faces as he wandered off towards the backrooms, being the prick he was.

Ichigo looked around, wondering whether Harribel herself was watching him and got up. He moved across the club confidently and pushed against the door and in. He could hear his heart beat and the blood rush past his ears. He took several breaths. For some strange reason it felt like an eternity to cross the club even though it took mere seconds.

The music got considerably quieter and it was a little lighter in here. Ichigo walked into the male bathroom, and saw only one cubicle was occupied and decided it definitely was Jirobo, due to the massive feet showing under the cubicle's door.

Ichigo leaned against the door and waited, he didn't want to catch the guy while he was taking a huge dump. Ichigo grimaced as grunts erupted from the stall but stayed firm. His leg began to jig in anticipation after a few minutes and finally the sound of the toilet flushing came.

Ichigo ran into the cubicle next to him and waited.

The door creaked and as the sound of Jirobo walking out came, Ichigo used the bit across the top of the stall to pull himself up. He hitched his legs up and swung out, catching the giant on the chin. There was a large grunt as Jirobo spun around the small space and his head connected with a sink, causing it to crack and then shatter on his large face.

Ichigo dropped to the floor, hoping this guy was down for the count and hoping that the noise wasn't loud enough to draw attention. He advanced slowly, breathing heavily and eying the large man to see whether he was conscious.

The man stirred "What was that?" he seemed confused and clutched his head, finally he focused on Ichigo "you!" he was up, surprisingly fast and advancing towards Ichigo.

Ichigo sidestepped quickly and spun, bringing his elbow straight into the man's chest. The man groaned and wheezed and faltered but, soon recovered and caught Ichigo's head with a large hand of his.

Ichigo's struggled and grabbed as the man's hand as it completely engulfed his eyes, nose and mouth. Jirobo spun and Ichigo found himself as he was released swinging towards the toilet cubicles. All Ichigo registered when he collided with the stall was the loud noise of treated wood and plastic cracking.

Ichigo forced himself up, his legs suddenly jelly and his back now aching in agony.

"You'll regret that, you little punk!" Jirobo advanced.

Ichigo picked up a piece of the stall that had broken into a long piece and rolled forward so the giant's swing missed him. He pushed himself up and swung the piece at Jirobo's head again and again. Only when the man had stopped grunting, and blood drew at Jirobo's mouth, Ichigo stopped.

Ichigo stumbled back and half-fell onto the floor and started to pant "you tough bastard" he breathed.

He got up and inspected himself in the mirror. His face was fine, but his back and ass would have complaints tomorrow. He tidied himself and turned to Jirobo and sighed at the mess the great brute was in.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Twenty minutes left and he had only taken Jirobo out of the male bathroom and to the door that led to the backroom and hopefully the exit. It had taken him ten minutes to move the bastard six metres. Ichigo stared, he had to move him quick. Judging from the moans and sounds in the rooms some people would be finished soon.

He bit his lip and let Jirobo slide to the floor and walked through the door and back into the club. He approached the bar and signalled the bartender.

"Can I help you?"

"I need help" Ichigo called "I'm taking this guy home, he's a big guy…I can't move him…my car's around the back"

The bartender nodded and spoke to one of the girls, who disappeared and less than twenty seconds later she appeared with two bouncers.

"He's this way" Ichigo gestured, he prayed either of them would stay away from the male toilets.

They nodded, impressed.

"Guy like you move this asshole? Good effort. Didn't think this bastard had friends" one noted, helping Ichigo.

"Yeah" Ichigo panted, they were moving! "He's irritable but a good laugh" Ichigo lied through his ass.

With difficulty and heavy lifting, they finally broke into the stale air of the alley and with more difficulty than carrying him down, stuffed him in the back seat.

"Hey, he's bleeding…is he okay?" the other asked.

"He's fine! He just fell and hit himself hard!" Ichigo said nervously, laughing "thanks a lot!" he all but raced into the car, started the engine and was out.

He had all ready broken the speed limit and zoomed towards silver Bridge, he glanced at the car clock quickly, it read '12.55AM'. Five minutes, he couldn't be late. He zipped through an amber light, narrowly missing other cars and earning himself curses, honks and beeps. He saw the bridge in the distance and pressed the pedal more, so now it was touching the ground.

"Wha-" a voice sounded.

Ichigo could make out two cars parked in the middle of the bridge and someone getting out of one in the distance, he urged the car to go faster. He jerked and the car spun as a thick, heavy hand grabbed his neck and squeezed.

The car skidded from side to side, the tyres screeching as it did so.

"You…little punk!"

Did this guy never go down?

Ichigo slammed his foot on the brakes, still turning the car madly, in hopes Jirobo would let go but he didn't. The car veered dangerously towards the other two cars. Ichigo, still gasping for breath, locked the wheel fully to the right, so the car spun in two full circles, and skidded to a halt.

He banged the seat, and pulled at the hand with its vice-like grip on his neck, his eyes wide. He could feel a dark haze settling over his vision and now he couldn't hear anything...

But, suddenly as if the air had cleared his ears and it drove back into his lungs, Jirobo's hand released him. Ichigo opened the door and rolled out, heaving in the air greedily.

Harribel simply looked at him on the floor and turned back "subdue the big idiot"

About six men surrounded Jirobo and were now clubbing him, the giant of a man was giving a good fight but it was obvious he had lost here.

"I'm impressed you got him here" she announced, flicking one of her golden braids "he's a tough prick"

"Don't. Have. To. Tell. Me. Twice" Ichigo wheezed, now rolling up to be on all fours.

Harribel helped him up, to Ichigo's surprise, and held him still.

"Easy, you've just been strangled, and judging from the way you drove the car madly, I'm guessing for a good minute or so"

He nodded, leaning against her and turned to watch the six men disable Jirobo. The big man groaned but now was fully unable to move. His little eyes seemed to take in the faces carefully as if to treasure his final memory. Ichigo looked to Harribel and as usual her face showed nothing but calmness and seriousness.

"Kill him" she said in a strong voice.

One man stepped back as, the other five held up Jirobo. The man took out a gun and screwed on the silencer and aimed, and like with Szayel, he hit Jirobo perfectly in the middle of the forehead.

Ichigo recognized him, it was Zommari.

The other five dragged him to the edge of the bridge and tipped him over. A few seconds later there was a faint splash as Jirobo Ikkanzaka hit the water and went to rest in his new watery home, until he was found. Ichigo made a note to make a call to report that.

"So" Ichigo said.

"Like I said, I'm impressed" Harribel stated "you want a ride home?"

"No" Ichigo stepped away from her and shook his head "I'm fine…I can deal"

He walked away, amazed…he had never experienced anyone shot in…cold blood like that. It wasn't the fact someone had just died in front of his eyes. He was a cop, he was used to those sort of things. It was the way he was killed…no remorse, or emotion or even desperate panic in the killer's eyes. There was only the desire to kill perfectly, in that one shot.

_Phew, I think this is my personal favourite so far…even though it' only been four chapaters!_

_I hope you liked it and please send in your reviews! They make me happy! =) And also I know how the story is doing and things I can improve on!_

_Again, chapter five has been written it's a matter of reviews (hehehe) tweaking and editing!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello folks! A action-less chapter today! We're gonna see the local PD/FBI side (they have a part too!)_

_Just if people are wondering this is a IchiXGrimm fic, they will get together!_

_Thanks for reviewing to: __**Confusion no hime, thierrymyst and mama-ichigo.**_

_Thanks to all who put me/this story on alert! But please also send in your reviews, I'd really like to know what you think and whether my story IS actually any good! Also, I've started working over the summer, a full on 9 to 5 job so please send in the reviews to motivate my tired and lazy-when-I-get-home-ass to write/update!_

_Anyway, onwards and out..._

"_**I can't, won't take your ignorance...pay me attention, you know I'm right"**_

**Five – a date with Harribel?**

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed and then stared at the glass of whiskey. He had reported Jirobo's murder a few hours ago. It had involved, getting on the subway, changing carriages, going into any open shops to shake anyone that was tailing him. Only when Ichigo was happy he was alone, he went into a phone booth and made the call. As usual the city's finest has pressed and pressed for detail but Ichigo simply hung up after giving them Jirobo's location. The night had really had taken its toll on him, he had a pretty sleepless night and including setting out for the report had taken time as well.

"Hey, you ok?" Lily smiled at him.

"Oh yeah, just tired" he propped his head on his hand and didn't bother to stifle the huge yawn escaping his mouth.

"Tired? What could you be doing with yourself, when you have no job?" Lily smirked.

"Very funny Lily, I'm not unemployed...I'm on LEAVE"

"Whatever Lieutenant" she rolled her eyes.

"Hey Lil, could you just call me Ichigo?" Ichigo asked, he couldn't afford a big fuck-up due to someone's small mistake.

Lily paused, and Ichigo failed to notice the slight blush creeping onto her face, she nodded and stuttered "O-o-okay...Ichigo"

He looked up from his daydream and smiled "thanks"

Lily wandered over a big grin on her face and approached Grimmjow and smiled giddily.

Grimmjow frowned and narrowed his eyes at her "what do you want?" he pulled back the tap and turned away from watching the beer flow into the glass.

"Ichigo asked me to call him Ichigo" she grinned a big grin.

Grimmjow smirked "okay..." he walked away, confused by Lily's teenage girl-like actions.

He turned to watch Ichigo, whose youthful handsome face was frowning slightly and eyes were concentrating on something deep in the glass. Grimmjow felt a vein at his temple throb. Ichigo had been coming in here a while and had simply greeted him like normal and went back to daydreaming. There was no bad drunken flirting, no sober puppy dog eyes coming Grimmjow's way from the Lieutenant...just normal behaviour. It actually pissed Grimmjow off.

'Fuckin' hell Grimmjow, you're thinking like a woman that's been scorned' he scolded himself mentally.

Grimmjow served the guy in front of him, keeping Ichigo in the corner of his eye, he placed the pint glass in front of him "that's four-fifty" he held out his hand and absentmindedly walked to the cash register, Ichigo still in the corner of his eyes.

"OW!" Lily snapped at him "watch where you're going, dumbass!"

"What?" he turned to her absentmindedly.

She caught where his eyes kept trailing too and dared to do what no-one else apart from one other woman did, she pinched his cheek "Aw, you can call him Ichigo too, don't worry I'll keep away from your man"

Lily giggled and squealed and shuffled away as Grimmjow gave her a somewhat murderous glare.

Grimmjow snarled at himself, sucked it up and wandered over to Ichigo. He wondered what he should say...something with minimal effort but maximum impact "Ichigo...can I call you that?" he asked in a tone dripping with sarcasm.

"I'd prefer if you called me only that" Ichigo smiled and even though he was looking at Grimmjow, Grimmjow could tell he was in one of those daydreams he had been having lately...again.

"Hey" Grimmjow knocked him on the head "it's rude to daydream when someone is talking to you"

"You want to talk to me now?" Ichigo looked genuinely surprised "why?"

"I figured you must be bored stiff now you have no job-"

"I'm not unemployed, I'm on leave!" Ichigo hissed comically.

Grimmjow let out a rich laugh. Ichigo noted that while loud and full, it actually had a manic undertone to it. Grimmjow stopped slowly and shot him a cocky look before his head snapped in another direction and his eyes narrowed.

Ichigo turned and followed Grimmjow's line of sight and his eyes widened as Harribel walked towards him. She had her usual nonchalant look and as usual looked impeccable in the latest fashions. She was looking at Ichigo and only him, not even regarding Grimmjow as she moved towards the bar.

"Damnit Harribel, why are you here?" Grimmjow asked.

"How rude" she replied "I came to see Ichigo, isn't that right?"

Ichigo nodded slowly and looked at Grimmjow.

"It's not always about you, you know" Harribel said smartly to Grimmjow, causing him to mutter and walk away. But not before he threw a look at Ichigo.

"So, how are you?" she asked, slipping her toned behind onto a bar stool

"I'm fine" Ichigo took a sip of his drink "you?"

"Normal" she replied "so...do you want to come help me out today?"

Ichigo looked at her, was this a form of acceptance? Sure his ass and back were hurting like hell and he swore he could still feel Jirobo's hand on his neck but maybe it had actually paid off? He observed her and as usual she gave nothing away but her calm demeanour. Ichigo downed his drink and nodded. He was ready...he thought.

"Come on, let's go"

Ichigo got up and wandered after Harribel, almost like a lost child.

"What was Harribel doing here again?" Lily appeared next to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow was still looking at the exit and turned to her "Fuck knows..."

"Shit, you think her and Ichigo are dating?" she looked defeated "damn, no way I can get with him now"

Grimmjow snapped out of his thoughts and gave Lily a mortified look "there was no way you could get with him anyway!"

"Oh, yeah I forgot. He's _your _man" she sneered.

"Lily, Starrk's sister or not and woman or not, I will not hesitate to kick the crap out of you" he warned.

She pinched his cheek again and tugged in "aw, you're so cute when you threaten people!"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Hey" Rukia had gotten up from her desk to deliver the papers she had finished indexing and noticed Renji in a hurry doing up a black tie "you look like you're in a rush" she announced.

"We're having a meeting with local PD about the Aizen case" he muttered, his fingers shaking as he rushed to do his tie.

Rukia sighed and put her papers down and slapped his fingers away and began to undo the mess he had created. She tied it neatly as he placed his hands on his waist and looked down at her.

"I think he may decide if they are going to go through with the undercover" Renji explained quietly.

Rukia looked up at him and sighed. She said nothing and simply pursed her lips. She finished and secured the tie neatly and stared at his chest "It's dangerous" she said quietly.

"I know, damn Rukia, we get someone in...we take him down we can get rid of one of the biggest forces in the criminal world...think about it!" he actually sounded excited.

She nodded and forced a smile "I know, I know...it's just..." she couldn't spill her guts to him now. He was on his way to what seemed like a pretty important meeting and she couldn't ruin his train of thought and flow with her own pathetic feminine worries. She knew that she couldn't worry like she did when she was with the local police department. She was an FBI agent now, she worked with some of the toughest of the tough. She had to 'man up' and remain strong. She had learnt that her own worries were dwarfed by the country's worries as a whole.

"Nothing" she said finally.

Renji looked at her and waited "Rukia..." he sighed and saw the clock and swore "I better go, I'll speak to you later. I promise"

"Sure, sure...good luck" she said slowly.

Renji cursed as he ran back to his cubicle, grabbed his phone, wallet and car keys. He was sure Rukia was going to say something else but didn't press it. He had a vague idea of what she might have said but he couldn't know now for sure. He had grown extremely fond of Rukia, even though initially he despised her.

He thought she was just another offspring of some wealthy, political family that had managed to use their influence to get their kids into cushy jobs. But, he certainly didn't feel that way about Byakuya. Sure the older Kuchiki had been practically brought up to serve in the FBI but he had worked to get where he was. Rukia Kuchiki, when she first arrived, just seemed like a normal, just over average cop. But when he first laid eyes on her he didn't imagine a small, petite woman with black hair and blue eyes. She was so like Byakuya...yet not at the same time.

She had proved, with difficulty, that she _may_ have gotten into the FBI due to family connections but she was a hard worker and was determined to prove she deserved the role. She never complained she was confined to a desk, she never complained about the stack of paperwork. She simply took it all on the chin and even sometimes shocked people with a smile or an easy laugh.

Renji snapped out of his thoughts and quickened his pace, Byakuya Kuchiki was most likely waiting for him in the entrance hall. As Renji straightened his black jacket on his torso and entered the hall, he saw that true enough, Byakuya was waiting for him.

"I'm ready sir"

"Good" Byakuya nodded.

Renji walked ahead of him slightly, opening doors and leading the way into the car park. He found the vehicle they were given for travelling and got into the driver seat. He waited till Byakuya shut his door and started the engine and moved out of the bay.

Renji said nothing as he moved out of the car park, out of the FBI compound and onto the main street. It was often like this, Byakuya was a man a few words. He only spoke when there needed to be speaking.

Renji drove in silence through the city and towards the local police headquarters. Surprisingly enough, it was a nice day. It was strange being cooped up in the FBI offices at a stretch, you sometimes lost all sense of time and the outside world.

"Renji, you and I and other agents from the bureau are having a meeting with the local police as you know. I've decided to put you undercover"

Renji's hands gripped the steering wheel tighter. He composed himself and nodded.

"You are not to say anything about being undercover until I do. The other agents are aware but I will be the one to tell local PD"

"Yes sir" Renji nodded "are any other agents joining the operation with me?"

"It depends on several different outcomes and probabilities"

Renji refrained himself from sighing and rolling his eyes, why did this guy talk like a mathematician? But Renji focused on the road more anyway. The other agents were Matsumoto, Hisagi, Kira and Hitsugaya. All good friends...okay the term was a bit loose with Hitsugaya but all knew each other pretty well and had worked together before. Plus it helped that Matsumoto, Hisagi and Kira were his drinking buddies.

He pulled into the car park of the police head quarters and switched off the engine. As he got out, he noted Rangiku Matsumoto and Toshiro Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya was a young, rather short, white-haired man with large, serious eyes. He was often spotted with Matsumoto. Even though he spent a lot of time shouting at his partner, apparently he doted on her and protected her at all costs.

"Sir" Rangiku nodded at Byakuya. If it was one person who the flirty attitude and outgoing appearance didn't work for it was Byakuya Kuchiki "Agents Hisagi and Kira are already in the station"

"Good" Byakuya nodded.

Renji nodded at the other two agents and followed his superior into the station.

Renji could see the normal cops staring at him and the rest, the small group reeked of 'federal agents'. It was obvious from the smart suits and serious faces. Although, Hisagi's black spiky hair and tattoos on his face and Renji's hair and tattoo as well were probably drawing the most attention. They waited around and finally, a door on their left opened.

A petite woman, in a pencil skirt and a white shirt with a holster strapped to her and cropped black hair walked up to Byakuya. Her face was void of emotion and she walked with a serious stride, like she was on a mission. She held out her hand and Byakuya slowly took it.

"Agent Kuchiki, good to see you again"

"Likewise"

Renji smirked at Rangiku's snort. It was obvious Captain Fon didn't really think it was good to see Byakuya and it was obvious Byakuya felt the same.

She led them through the building and through the work areas. They thought they had it bad with their cubicles in the FBI office but the cops seemed to have it much worse. It was a lot smaller, with a lot more people. People were running round hysterically, people shouted at each other from across the room and it was uncomfortably warm.

She led them into a conference room and shut the door. Renji only recognised one cop: Momo Hinamori. She was a sweet girl. She hung round with them a lot as she was related to Toshiro and was best friends with Kira. She was a small woman too, with a kind face and dark hair.

She smiled as they filed in and sat down.

"So, Agent Kuchiki do you have anything for me?" Soi Fon asked as she sat down at the head of the table. She would throw her weight around, remind them that they were on her turf.

"Captain Fon" Byakuya stared in his calm tone "this case is the FBI's...we agreed to equally participate but at the end of the day, it's our case and we pull rank here...even if it's your jurisdiction"

Soi Fon looked like she had sucked the tiniest lemon "Okay, agent..."

"What do you have for me?" he asked softly.

"About three days ago, Jirobo Ikkanzaka was found dead in the river, a few yards downstream from the Silver bridge"

"Ikkanzaka was from a pretty prominent family in this part of the country. Apparently they did some dealings with Aizen...why would he be dead?" Byakuya frowned.

"Ikkanzaka had been the only leak we had so far"

Byakuya held up a hand "You had a leak and you didn't inform us? That withholding vita-"

"We can't afford to let anyone know, up until his death, _agent_" Soi Fon smirked at the word "...only I and the officer he reported to knew and that is Omaeda" she gestured to the big lug on the other side of the table "Obviously, someone found him out...and now he's dead" Soi Fon said "before his death he was last stopped going towards 'Roberts' a gentlemen's club"

Byakuya leaned back and laced his fingers together, obviously not happy about that he had just found out about Jirobo Ikkanzaka and that he was now dead "did you get who reported it?"

"Anonymous call" she shook her head "call was traced to a public phone...it could be anyone"

"What did the autopsy show?"

"Time of death was about fourteen hours after the call was made. So that puts estimated time of death between twelve AM and two AM. Reports shows several blows to the head and then one single, clean bullet through the forehead"

Byakuya simply made notes and nodded at her.

"We figured the caller was either watching when it happened or was part of it"

"You think its someone from the inside? Inside Aizen's gang?" Rangiku piped up.

Soi Fon didn't look too pleased at Rangiku addressing her so easily but, she nodded "this happened late at night, passers-by would have been rare. The silver bridge links the industrial estate and the docks. And if it was a passer-by chances they would have bolted and reported ASAP"

Byakuya simply wrote more and stopped "so no more possible links with Aizen" he linked his fingers.

"Yes, I want to send in one of my officers-"

"That won't be necessary Captain, any undercover ops shall be dealt with by us"

"Agent Kuchiki" Soi Fon argued "we can't afford to wait around, the gap for us to get Aizen is closing. He'll start tightening up-"

"I know" Byakuya said slowly.

Soi Fon frowned "excuse me? Is there something you know?" Shaolin Fon may have been a fairly pretty face but she picked up on things. She had picked up that they knew something she didn't and it was important.

"Captain, I've decided to send in one of my own"

"An agent?" she said incredulously and her and her team began to laugh.

Renji felt the vein at his temple throb and spoke up "what's so damn funny?" he snarled at them, glaring in hope to get them to shut up and sit down.

"You guys are like...cop cop...they would sniff you out in days, heck probably in hours if you were dealing with Aizen's upper ranks" one explained "It's obvious you're federal agents"

"It's not like someone would walk in with their FBI badge around their neck" Renji added scathingly.

"Settle down" Soi Fon commanded, though a mockingly smile was still gracing her lips "pray do tell Agent Kuchiki, who do you plan to send in?"

"That...is something I'll keep to my team, when the time is right you may know"

"Captain Kuchiki you are withhold-"

"It's like you said Captain Fon, too many people can't know...or else" Byakuya's face was dead straight.

Renji caught Matsumoto's eyes and grinned at each other: Byakuya Kuchiki may have been a hard ass and a dead serious one at that but he sure knew how to put people in their place.

The meeting went by, tensions obvious between the two leaders of each forces. Renji could see that the normal cops had lost their one advantage over the FBI: Jirobo Ikkanzaka. Now, the FBI seemed to hold ALL the cards. Renji wondered why Byakuya didn't reveal he was going in. Then again, he'd like as few people to know that he was going in. His palms went sweaty at the thought...he was going undercover. Shit.

Soi Fon wrapped up and dismissed her team.

"Agent Kuchiki, I'd like to speak to you alone" she stood tall.

Byakuya nodded at his team, who nodded back and left the room.

When the door shut, Soi Fon walked around the table so she was facing Byakuya "Agent Kuchiki, I don't appreciate you coming on my turf and not only humiliating me but withholding information" she hissed.

"I understand Captain, but it's the same situation with my undercover agent as Jirobo Ikkanzaka...is it not?"

"Not just that" she barked quietly "what else do you know?"

"Captain, I believe this information is for the FBI...it couldn't affect the local PD"

"Not when there are gunfights and murders in this city!" she snapped waving a finger "if it happens in this city, it's our jurisdiction-"

"I'm not questioning your power" Byakuya said stoically "I'm not even trying reduce it. This is a sensitive case, Shaolin" he used her first name for effect "...we need to be careful how we handle and communicate the case. Aizen had eyes and ears everywhere"

"But the FBI, right?" she asked in a mocking tone.

"Less than local PD" he continued as she opened her mouth to protest "the FBI isn't excluded from his sway. We've both worked for him. We know what he's like"

Soi Fon seemed to be pouting and simply nodded.

"In good time captain, there will be no informational asymmetry between us but until that time I will hold information from us...understood?"

She nodded, knowing he was completely right but to retain some rank in the team she replied "I hope you know then, that this division will be upholding the same belief"

Then in a patronizing tone that a father may use to a child he simply said "I wouldn't expect anything less"

_PHEW, done! Ah so Renji is going undercover! EEEP! And what's with Rukia and Renji? Eh? Eh? Lol, I know Rukia and Renji may seem like SUCH a clichéd couple but I do love them as a couple better than Ichigo & Rukia...*sigh* _

_I have also come up with the STRANGEST COUPLE EVER in Bleach for the future story...I know I shouldn't be saying but argh I'm actually excited to write it! HHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

_Sorry for that outburst. _

_Anyway, I'm assuming by reading this you've read...so I ask please review! =)_

_To encourage readers, I've decided to post another chapter! Double =)_


	6. Chapter 6

"_**Remember, remember...no, not the sixth of November"**_

**Six – Link to the past**

Grimmjow lit the umpteenth cigarette he had had today and walked down the street in his cocky swagger. He ignored the longing stares of women and the wary glares of men and went along his way, in his own world. He had many things on his mind. A main one was a way to get away from Las Noches and Aizen's grip on his life. Only a few people knew where he ranked in Las Noches but they had reminded him of where he stood in the near invulnerable organisation.

He needed to get out of this stinking city, heck the country, just to put it all behind him. He hadn't even hit his late twenties and he felt he was already suffering a mid-life crisis. Right now the only people he could somewhat depend on were Starrk and Lily but they had each other. They functioned as a weird, almost somewhat 'ad-hoc' family but it worked very well and it had no room for more than two people.

Grimmjow threw the cigarette butt to the side and walked into the supermarket and grabbed a basket. He frowned, deep in thought as he walked through the aisles. Not really looking at items but taking them and dumping them into the basket with obvious conviction. He had to think of a way out and the way Harribel had suddenly come back and Ichigo fuckin' Kurosaki had gotten involved with her seemed to be reducing his options. Heavily.

He only bought a few things and was queuing within ten minutes of entering the store, he tapped a leg impatiently as he waited to be served. He hadn't bought many things just washing-up powder, milk, six eggs and bagels. Grimmjow somehow managed to keep a tight, muscled body even though his diet would shock a doctor and he smoked too many cigarettes in a day. He supposed he owed that to his life before prison.

Soon he was out and into the cool late afternoon air. He lit another cigarette and inhaled as if breathing for the first time. He should really give up.

For once he felt like throwing what was in his hand and just screaming out to the world. He definitely couldn't say he was happy where he was. He couldn't even say he was less than content. He joined Las Noches for a reason and the reason had disappeared, it was long gone. He was given the opportunity to sever ties once he was released from prison. But his prison sentence was about ten years but he was released within two and a half years.

He knew why he had been released, he had been approached in prison. Aizen wanted to get him out, he argued saying if he did he wouldn't want to partake in anything to do with Aizen. Aizen seemed to agree. Grimmjow couldn't believe it but Aizen's spoke person had simply given a small smile and nodded. He was free.

But he really wasn't free. He seemed free but it felt like there was something hanging over his head, waiting to snap him up. He snapped out of his slightly mental daydream.

He went to walk but a familiar face stopped him. It was strange but he was beginning to recognise Ichigo Kurosaki without the bright orange hair. Ichigo was now wearing one of those big, grey, floppy, currently-in-fashion beanie hats. He too was smoking, although with a lot less stress than Grimmjow.

Grimmjow went to approach him and bolted still when he saw Harribel get out of the driver's seat and shut the door.

Grimmjow walked quickly to the bushes which were outlined with a low grey wall and sat down. He took another drag and watched the couple approach the shopping area.

The supermarket Grimmjow had just come from was part of the bigger shopping mall. And, like everything in this area and nearly everything in this city Aizen owned it or was linked with him in some way.

Grimmjow shuffled to the adjacent part of the wall, so the bushes were blocking him partially out of view. He waited till they stood by the entrance.

Harribel turned and said something to Ichigo. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, he was too far away to hear them and couldn't even see their lips to vaguely make out what they were saying.

What was Ichigo doing with Harribel? Was he dating her? That seemed like the most likely option. Unless Ichigo knew Harribel was with Aizen, he couldn't see why he would be with her. Unless, he did know and he was undercover.

'Bullshit' Grimmjow thought. Ichigo hadn't been back to work since the accident, and hadn't he said he had been given weeks of leave?

Grimmjow noted, with laughter and some slight disgust (thought to the normal person it would seem like a little envy) that Ichigo and Harribel seemed to suit each other. Ichigo was tall, broad shouldered with a serious look on his handsome face, while Harribel also serious, she was quite a few inches shorter than him with a killer body and even greater breasts. There seemed to be some sort of underlying tension between them as they stood together and muttered at each other.

'The Lieutenant has no idea what he's in for, regardless of knowing what Harribel really is...he needs to get out...and fast' Grimmjow thought, sighing.

His phone rang and Grimmjow muttered, panicking and then scolding himself for getting scared so easily. He shifted so he was facing away from the couple.

"Yeah?"

"Grimmjow, I know you're around" Harribel's cool voice sounded in his ear "come out"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and turned back "Fifty bucks says you don't even know where I am"

"You're right Grimmjow, I could always sense you...I could never really find you...you were good at that...blending in despite the hair"

Grimmjow could see her eyes skimming quickly all over the place, though her stance and movements were relaxed and calm. Ichigo was frowning and turned too, his eyes kept skimming over to the bushes where Grimmjow sat but going past them.

'Shit, he's good'.

After two minutes of them watching, Grimmjow began to let out a low laugh "give up..."

He looked and Ichigo had now leaned in and muttered something in Harribel's ear.

Harribel walked towards the bushes and appeared in front of his eyes "You're good, Ichigo's better"

Ichigo appeared and dug his hands into his pockets and nodded at Grimmjow.

"Still got it" Harribel said, a small smile on her face "hey Ichigo, I'm going to go in...I'll call you to come up...why don't you speak to Grimmjow perhaps...convince him to join us?"

Confusion flashed quickly through Ichigo's eyes but the coolness returned and he simply nodded. He watched Harribel as she left and turned slowly back to Grimmjow.

"She know you're a cop?" Grimmjow said, leaning forward and taking out another cigarette.

"You leave that part out...okay?" Ichigo hissed "are you following me?"

"Don't flatten yourself..._Ichigo"_ Grimmjow replied scathingly "I came to do some shopping" he kicked the bag resting by his feet "I saw you two...but it looks like Harribel spotted me...so you fuckin' her?"

Ichigo blushed furiously "no"

"So, you're undercover" Grimmjow said nodding.

"Yes and no" Ichigo sat and gripped Grimmjow's upper arm "Grimmjow, I swear-"

Grimmjow shrugged Ichigo's arm off and started to mutter about personal space "I won't tell her"

"How can I trust an ex-con?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Strange, a few weeks ago, that didn't bother you...shit, it seemed to be the thing that made you most attracted to me" Grimmjow stuck his face in Ichigo's own.

"I was attracted to you because I thought you were hot, okay?" Ichigo threw his face in closer and grinned when he saw Grimmjow get uncomfortable at the proximity.

"Fuck off" Grimmjow shoved his hand in Ichigo's face.

Ichigo took his hand and held it and looked at him "I'm still interested"

"I'm not" Grimmjow said tightly, the touchy-feely with Ichigo wasn't uncomfortable it was making him get _heated._ He scooted over and growled and sighed. He looked away and went to pull out another cigarette, He fought the heat rising up his neck and spreading to his face. He didn't like Kurosaki that way...he thought. The bastard was annoying, smug and a cop. But he was tall, built and annoyingly good-looking in a boyish way.

Grimmjow went for his lighter but a hand stopped him. Grimmjow turned and growled to see who had stopped him. Ichigo was looking at him earnestly. He sighed and then moved forward.

Pure anger and confusion etched onto Grimmjow's handsome face. As the look on his face froze so did his body and mind as Ichigo Kurosaki's lips touched his. Ichigo pressed his lips harder, releasing a breath. He moved his lips and forced Grimmjow's apart slightly, Ichigo continued to do so and went in. His tongue skimmed Grimmjow's lips and he felt a small response finally from Grimmjow: Grimmjow moved, moving his lips so Ichigo had a better entrance to his mouth.

Ichigo's hand slowly went for Grimmjow's blue locks but as if Grimmjow snapped out of his haze, his hand flew up and caught Ichigo's and put it in a painful grip.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Grimmjow asked in a low and dangerous tone

Ichigo grinned and Grimmjow let go of his hand and his fist went crashing into Ichigo's nose. Ichigo's head snapped back. Ichigo clutched his nose and shuffled back.

"What the fuck are YOU doing?" Ichigo argued back.

"Did I say you could touch me, let alone kiss me?" Grimmjow hissed.

Ichigo went to argue but the phone buzzed and beeped in his pocket, he scooted back on the wall, still holding onto his nose. He pulled out the phone "Yes, Harribel?"

"_Come upstairs to the staff area, code U7562, bring Grimmjow with you"_

Ichigo sighed and ended the call, he looked up at Grimmjow who seemed to be now fuming. Ichigo sighed, he didn't regret the act but was now regretting the aftermath.

"Grimmjow, Harribel wants you to come with me"

"Harribel can go fuck herself" Grimmjow lit a cigarette and took a long drag and stood up.

Ichigo saw the two men approach, but apparently Grimmjow had sensed them way before him. He went to swing at one with the shopping bag and caught him in the face. The other must have placed a gun to Grimmjow's back because the teal-haired man froze. He growled and straightened his body.

The other man recovered and gripped Grimmjow's arm. They nodded at Ichigo who gave a slight nod, looked at Grimmjow before turning and walking into the shopping centre. Ichigo moved through looking back at Grimmjow and the two lackeys of Harribel. He walked up to a service lift and entered it and waited for the other three. Ichigo stood closest to the door, his back to Grimmjow. He swore he could feel Grimmjow's penetrating blue eyes stab his back. Ichigo was worried, what were they going to do to Grimmjow? Would Harribel hurt him? He wouldn't put it past the woman, she seemed to off anyone that pissed her off or got in Las Noches way. Ichigo had been 'working for her' for some weeks and he gathered she was someone whose path you dare not cross unless you were a superior.

It was getting harder to keep the local PD at bay. He had requested extra leave, simpering to the chief. It had been given, but purely out of surprise. Ichigo rarely took sick leave or requested leave. The local PD thought he must have really been bad.

They came to a door and Ichigo entered in the code. The door clicked and buzzed and Ichigo pushed it open. It led to a dull, grey hallway which had several doors leading off it. Ichigo frowned, he had never been here anymore. Suddenly he skimmed the gun in his holster for reassurance.

"In here Ichigo" a voice called out.

Ichigo stopped at a door and turned the door knob open. Harribel, Zommari, the usual goons and a guy who he didn't recognise. He was tall, with dark eyes and brown hair, similarly styled to Ichigo.

He was sitting at on a table, his legs spread apart with his feet resting on a chair in front of him. He had an easy smile on his lips as Ichigo walked in.

Grimmjow grunted and groaned as he was led through.

"Always resisting everything and everyone as usual Grimmjow" the man let out a rich laugh.

Grimmjow made a noise of disbelief "man, all I need is for Schiffer to appear, that would _really_ make my day"

"Not yet" Harribel stepped forward "Grimmjow, he wants you back"

Ichigo frowned and said nothing, he couldn't start asking questions left, right and centre. It would raise suspicion, he would just wait till he was told. He turned to Grimmjow who shrugged off the arms and stepped forward in the room.

"Grimmjow, Aizen's top ten is thinning...he wants to get us back as fully as possible"

Ichigo blinked to stop his eyes from widening and shifted his weight. The 'top ten'? They were apparently Aizen's most trusted men after his two 'generals'. The police database had little to no info on the top ten...only that there were ten of them (obviously). But they had said the top ten were possibly the most dangerous threat from Aizen's organisation, maybe more so than Aizen. Simply because they had maybe nearly as much know-how as Aizen and influence within Las Noches.

Ichigo stopped, Harribel said...'us' did that mean she was one?

"Ichigo" Harribel was still looking at Grimmjow, her arms folded "Have you ever heard of the top ten?" Harribel then turned to face him.

Ichigo nodded slowly "yes, I mean, it's mostly word on the street" Ichigo said as calmly as possible.

"Well-"

"You wanna tell the kid?" the brown-haired guy interjected.

"I have my reasons my dear Aaron" Harribel quipped back "I am number three of the top ten...Zommari is number seven, Aaron over there is number nine..."

"Stop Harribel, I'm warning you" Grimmjow started.

"...and Grimmjow, before he got sent to prison...was number six"

Ichigo turned, not hiding the surprise on his face. Grimmjow ignored him and continued to stare down Harribel. Ichigo couldn't believe it...he had just kissed the guy! Grimmjow, the grumpy bartender, the mega chain smoker...the object of Ichigo's growing affection...was number six of the top ten? Ichigo suddenly began to gulp, the sense of panic he had squashed weeks ago, now rising...bubbling stronger than ever in his throat. He was in deep now, it was safe to assume he had some of Harribel's trust. But on the outside, he kept cool careful of the look on his face.

"HARRIBEL!" Grimmjow snapped "I told you I was out, Aizen knows I was out-"

"Grimmjow, you were always stupid" the man called Aaron interrupted "you're never out of Las Noches, for a better chance you should have served the full sentence, maybe then you could have tried...but still failed"

"Shut the fuck up man" Grimmjow snapped.

"Trust me Grimmjow, you'll come back...or be killed...plus I know you'll come back" Harribel smiled.

"You or Aizen or Las Noches, couldn't have anything I want" Grimmjow looked sad, almost defeated.

"We do...in fact, Ichigo is going to get you that thing...aren't you Ichigo?" Harribel smiled.

Ichigo paused and then gave a strong nod.

"Fantastic" Harribel gestured to him "I'll give you the details" she waited as Ichigo approached her and pulled him in, her lips close to his ears and whispered.

Ichigo nodded, his face carefully blank.

"Bring her tomorrow" Harribel stated lowly to him, so only he could hear.

Ichigo nodded and left the room, not even glancing at Grimmjow as he left. Grimmjow kept his face down as he did so. The door shut and Grimmjow waited ten seconds before launching himself at Harribel. He dodged Zommari with ease, and was soon hoisting Harribel about two feet up in the air.

Aaron, Zommari and the others cocked their guns and aimed them all at Grimmjow's head.

Grimmjow glanced at the barrels, not fazed and continued to shake Harribel "Harribel, I don't like whatever you have up that damn sleeve of yours"

"I told you Grimmjow, Aizen needs the top ten to be as complete as possible...therefore he would like you back"

Grimmjow shook her once more, and let her go. She was dropped and stumbled but composed herself, she dusted herself off and narrowed her eyes at Grimmjow before stepping forward and slapping him.

"Oh, ouch" Grimmjow simply grinned his manic grin, he shoved the men out of the way "stay the fuck away from me"

"Grimmjow, you will join us again...or I will kill you personally" Harribel said in her calm tone.

"Go fuck yourself" Grimmjow slammed the door behind him. Only when he had marched out of the secret room and was back in the shopping area did he lift his hand to cradle his stinging cheek. He hissed, Harribel still had it.

"Grimmjow"

Grimmjow growled "you are the last person I want to see...I told you not to get involved!"

"Grimmjow...you were number six?"

Grimmjow only stopped because of the surprise and slight hurt in Ichigo's tone. He turned and sighed and looked at Ichigo, the lieutenant genuinely seemed shocked. Grimmjow growled at the way Ichigo was looking at him with some concern.

"What?" Grimmjow hissed, turning and walking towards the entrance. He pushed past people, shamelessly, their protests little more than annoying buzzes in his ear.

"Grimmjow, I can get you protective custody-"

"No" Grimmjow let out a raw laugh "the cops can't give me anything-"

"Yes they can!"

"Kurosaki, I swear if you go to the cops about anything else but reporting your little mission I will gut you. I've done it before"

"Fine Grimmjow, fine. But as an officer of the law it is my duty to intervene where I think an individual or society is in danger-"

Grimmjow swung at Ichigo and caught his square on the nose again, reopening sore flesh and sending blood spilling out again.

"Stay away from me" Grimmjow warned.

_Aaah, hope that was okay...If you were wondering yup, Aaron is Aaroniero. I've decided to give him Kaien Shiba's face! Pretty face! A little bit of kissy stuff there, will probably get a bit more heated way-hey!_

_I know these haven't been as action packed as the first four chapter but the next one's will have some action and back story!_

_Anyway, please send in your reviews keep me writing I hope you enjoyed the double update!_

_Till later!_

_x_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hellooooooo there! Thanks to __**thierrymyst, confusion-no-hime, mama-ichigo, paramitha **__for reviewing. I hope I replied to your reviews (except for paramitha – I couldn't sorry!) and if not I'm sorry – memory resembles a sieve._

_Also thansk for the people who are putting my story in favourites/alerts. Really motivating to know people want to keep up =) send in your reviews too!_

"_**Come oh beauty, renew my life, give me strength...double my pain"**_

**Seven – Neliel**

Renji knocked on Rukia's apartment door and stepped back. He waited and listened as feet shuffled and things were knocked over and finally the door opened.

"Renji!" Rukia looked confused "shouldn't you be-"

He shrugged, cutting her off. He started undercover properly tomorrow and wasn't feeling great about it. He stepped in as Rukia stepped aside and walked into the apartment. He wanted to 'tie-up' loose ends. He didn't know how things would end...what if he didn't survive this mission? He didn't have much family...just his friends...

"Renji, you okay? You should get some sleep or something" Rukia said walking to the living room.

Renji trailed in after her, minds away. She noted how different he looked with short hair...he looked younger in a way. It had a messy look to it, it curled by his ears and had flopped over partially covering the tattoos he had on his forehead. It showcased the tattoos on his neck better. With the black-shirt and jeans...he had a total bad boy look to him...not that he didn't before, now he just looked highly approachable and even more fuckable.

Rukia sat up and gave a bewildered look into the floor as her heart began to thump.

"You look so much like her" Renji noted the picture of Rukia's older and unfortunately, deceased sister.

"Yeah..." she trailed off and cleared her throat "you want a drink?"

"Er, yeah...a beer if you have any" Renji said.

Rukia nodded and got up and went to go past him, to get to her small kitchen and was stopped by Renji. He had grabbed her small wrist softly and pulled her towards him.

"Renj-" she was cut off as he cradled her into his chest and held her tight.

Rukia swallowed, she could feel her heart in her throat now. She breathed slowly for a few seconds before bringing up own arms around him. She could feel this simple, yet totally intimate, act bringing up feelings she knew were there but had never been acted on. She stayed silent; part relishing the moment and the other part hoping Renji would make the next move. She breathed and decided to take some things into her own hands

"Renji" she spoke into his chest "what's the matter?"

"I just...I don't know Rukia, how things will turn out...I don't want to leave any loose ends"

"I'm a loose end?" she teased, squeezing him tighter.

"No" he stepped back and looked at her "just...I...never thought anything would happen, you know...I always knew...but I just..." he trailed off, looking at her lips and slowly claimed them with his own.

Rukia's breath hitched as Renji didn't even wait, his tongue probed her mouth, claiming it as his. He hiked her up and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. He was amazed, she felt so light and it felt right that she was wrapped around him. As the kiss became more heated and passionate, Renji led her to the sofa. He sat down slowly and laid her down.

She let out a moan as she felt Renji's weight on top of her. He cradled her head as his kiss became more fervent. She pressed herself against him, her fingers latching onto his hair.

"I want you" he breathed, pulling away from her as quickly as he pressed his lips back against hers.

"Renji..." she breathed her tongue now battling his for dominance.

He moved his hand from cradling her head and let it trail down the side of her face. It skimmed her cheek momentarily before skimming down her neck, shoulders and arm. It finally settled on the side of her stomach feeling her waistline, before moving to her lips.

Rukia gasped he flipped over so she was on top of him, his hands now skimming up in between her thighs. She let out more gasps, but this time they were slower and more shaky. Rukia moaned and pressed herself against Renji when his fingers began to play with her increasingly wet folds. She threw her head back and dug her nails into his shoulders.

She moved against his hand and Renji felt himself go hard, he let out a low moan and pulled her face down and kissed her again.

"Rukia, wait...for me...please"

She pulled away and looked at him, her eyes shining "what are you trying to say?"

"I k-k-know it's selfish...but there's a chance a might not die...I want...to...I want to be with you"

Rukia got off him and hiked her skirt back down. She growled "you bastard, how could you say that?"

Renji blinked, she sounded angry...but she was just kissing him and responding to his touch a few seconds ago? She had moaned his name...he could feel his heart pumping and possibly breaking...

"You can't lift me up and then take me down like that!" she looked up and tears were pouring down thick and steady on her face. She clutched her head and got up and walked to the other side of the room, her shoulders bobbing up and down slightly.

"Rukia" Renji got up and stood close to her "...I..."

She turned and forced a kiss to him, he responded by hugging her.

She whispered "I don't know...I'm sorry"

"I know how you feel...it's just with Byakuya and the job..." he whispered "come on, let's just sleep" he picked her up bridal style.

He took her to the room and put her down. He started to kiss her again, this time using short, sweet kisses. She removed his shirt and ran her hands over his toned chest. Soon they were naked.

"Sleep" she kissed his forehead while they got under the covers "if you want me..." she managed a smile "you'll stay alive"

With her resting her head on his chest, they pressed their free bodies together and went to a deep sleep.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Grimmjow walked along the docks, the warehouses creating a canyon effect so even though the sun was high in the sky, the path Grimmjow walked was perpetually in shadow and a lot cooler. He lit another cigarette and pulled the jacket he was wearing closer. He frowned and sighed. Harribel had appeared at his apartment yesterday night wearing this not suggestive, yet totally suggestive, black linen playsuit that wasn't even body fitting, But Harribel's exposed legs in four-inch heels did funny things to a guy's brain. But he was coming just to get the message...and possibly salvage his life.

Was it shameless to go back on what he had promised himself in order to salvage his life?

'Fuck no' Grimmjow thought shamelessly.

He knew these docks pretty well from when he was with Las Noches. He had driven, killed, shot on these docks...it was scary walking along as someone from outside Las Noches. Things happened and things were stored in these warehouses that could make a civilian scream and the cops have a field day. His thoughts went back to Harribel and what she wanted...and why she had dragged him here.

He came up to warehouse twenty-three and banged on the metal shutter and waited. It raised about a metre and a half, leaving Grimmjow to crouch and walk in.

"Oi, Harribel" Grimmjow called out "what is this? Don't waste my time...what is it?"

"Grimmjow, I'm glad you came" Harribel stated flatly.

Grimmjow snorted "well, when a woman comes to my apartment in hooker heels and aims a gun at my balls...I listen well" he took a final drag of the cigarette and waited. He scanned the room, noting Zommari...the guy was in love with Harribel...or so Grimmjow thought. He noted Aaron Arruruerie looking casual and 'friendly' as usual. He noted Yammy Rialgo...and that meant...

Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Grimmjow stiffened as the dark haired, pale skinned man was leaning against a large crate. His green eyes looked up in boredom and settled on Grimmjow. He gave a small nod to Grimmjow who snorted and looked away. He and Ulquiorra never really saw eye to eye. Ulquiorra had provided some humiliating memories for Grimmjow. Grimmjow was too proud and stubborn to let such things go.

"Ichigo should be here soon" Harribel stated out loud.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes...and frowned slightly. Five of the top ten where here...shit, had they figured out who Ichigo was? Grimmjow felt his stomach twisting...they had often done this...dragged a traitor to one of these warehouses and made an example of them. Grimmjow kept cool...and then he muttered under his breath, embarrassed he was worried about Ichigo like that.

There was a knock on the metal door.

Aaron pressed a remote and waited.

Ichigo appeared and gestured to something behind him. Grimmjow waited and then froze at who came in behind Ichigo.

Grimmjow's mouth dropped at the person, his heart hammered and his hands shook.

He turned and walked past a confused Ichigo "...Nel?"

"Grimmjow...hi" the green-haired woman looked ashamed, she crossed one arm across her body and then looked up and smiled.

Ichigo watched as Grimmjow crossed the small space, jealous unashamedly washing over him but it then turned to understanding and shame as Grimmjow hugged the woman in the way he would hug a sibling, he knew he had two younger sisters.

"Neliel" Grimmjow muttered cradling her and muttering "where the fuck have you been, you idiot?"

Apparently not even Grimmjow's sister was exempt from his verbal lashings.

"Aah, the siblings reunited" Aaron smiled widely "Hey there Nel"

The woman with the large eyes nodded and Grimmjow pulled her to the corner.

"Oh Grimmjow, before you and your sister go confer...we have a proposition" Harribel called out, she continued before he could reply the standard 'go fuck yourself' "you and Nel come back to the top ten"

Ichigo frowned, Grimmjow had a sister and they were both in the top ten? Ichigo growled there was just so much back-story to Grimmjow and it seemed to never stop coming. He watched as a range of emotions flittered across both of the siblings face. Their end reaction was different: Nel seemed calm...almost relieved, whereas Grimmjow's face was blank...as if he was trying to suppress a huge amount of anger.

"Good work Ichigo" Aaron called out pulling Ichigo's attention to him "you continue to impress"

Ichigo simply nodded.

"If Nel and I don't join" Grimmjow stepped in front of her to shield her "what happens?"

"You know Grimmjow, you both know"

"I'll do it" Nel stepped forward "anything is better than the life I have been living...I'll do it...if Grimmjow doesn't want to do it-"

"Thank you Nel but no" Ulquiorra Schiffer stepped forward and placed his hands in the pocket of the black trench coat he was wearing "Aizen's orders were specific, it's both of you...or none"

Nel looked at Grimmjow, who was now snarling. He turned and looked at Nel and then back at the others. He caught sight of Ichigo and a plan had began to develop in his head. Although he would be back In Las Noches, he'd be better materially. He could get a nice big penthouse for him and Nel, he could at least watch over her...and he wouldn't be alone anymore...he turned and looked at Ichigo.

Ichigo frowned and looked at him pointedly "Grimmjow, say something" he hissed.

Grimmjow growled and sighed "Okay" he looked sad "I'll do it"

The five top ten shifted and Nel hugged Grimmjow's arm.

"Come on Nel, let's get out of here" Grimmjow grabbed her wrist and dragged her out.

"Why don't you go after him Ichigo?" Harribel said out loud.

Ichigo nodded, and turned. So, Grimmjow was back with Las Noches...much to his obvious contempt. Ichigo could see the conflict on his face but at the end of the day, the desire to protect his sister won. Ichigo was curious about Grimmjow and Neliel. He didn't dare tell Grimmjow he had found her in a _proper _gentlemen's club. Wearing a sexy yet 'leaving-nothing-to-the-imagination' outfit and a slightly lost vulnerable look which explained why the men were fussing over her the most. Ichigo wouldn't say no to Grimmjow's sister... He assumed the way Grimmjow was dragging her and screaming, he was the older one.

"I am older, now let me go you asshole!" she pulled out, and slapped him upside the head.

Ichigo blinked, apparently not. Grimmjow pulled himself up to his full height, which was a lot taller than Nel and began to argue...no, bicker.

"You stupid bitch! I have been going out of my mind...three years, three fuckin' years!"

"What was a meant to do?" Nel replied in her high voice "I couldn't go back...I was so...SO ASHAMED!"

"Of what...I killed for you!"

Ichigo frowned and opened his mouth but the verbal sparring went louder.

"Thanks but I couldn't-" she softened slightly

"Shut up!"

"Don't you tell me to shut up when I'm talking to you!" she went back to snarling.

"I said shut up" he growled.

"Bring it, I can take you down, you and I know I can"

In a move the surprised Ichigo, Nel took a stance which indicated she knew what she was doing. She gestured for Grimmjow to advance and smirked at him. She continued to frown and almost smiled...it felt like the old times...before _it_ had all happened and it was just them. Grimmjow grinned his manic smile and relaxed his stance and cracked his knuckles threateningly.

"Uh...guys?"

"What?" they both snapped.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" he said hopefully, he didn't want to have to drag two peculiar haired siblings anywhere.

Grimmjow looked like he was about to punch Ichigo, but Nel looked thoughtful and nodded "Yes please Ichigo, I haven't eaten since breakfast" she beamed at him and cocked her head.

"Same" Ichigo smiled and walked ahead and past them.

"Did you two eat breakfast together?" Grimmjow asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, I stayed with Ichigo" Nel nodded "he found he yesterday...he's like a saviour" she beamed up at Grimmjow.

"Ichigo, a word" Grimmjow bounded ahead and grabbed Ichigo around the shoulder's and dragged him about three metres from Nel "you had Nel and you didn't tell me?" his voice was comically strained.

"I didn't know she was your sister...I didn't even know you had one" Ichigo argued.

"Grimmjow, don't be mean" Nel appeared and pulled Ichigo away from Grimmjow and towards her, she linked arms with him and beamed up at him.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow barked "go get us some drinks!" he didn't like the way Nel was smiling evidently at Ichigo as they slid into a booth in Starrk's bar. They had decided on good old fashioned burgers and fries.

Ichigo scowled and slid out and went to Stark who was sitting at his bar, actually doing the accounts...on time.

Nel gave Grimmjow a scolding look "stop being so mean, he's such a nice guy...I don't know what he's doing with Las Noches" she added thoughtfully.

Grimmjow simply unwrapped his burger jerkily and took a primal bite "fuck knows" he looked at her and relaxed "I'm glad you're back"

She rubbed his cheek "me too Grimm" she turned and looked up at Ichigo who was advancing steadily with three drinks. He watched as concentration etched on his handsome, scowling face. He was pretty tall, a bit shorter than Grimmjow and almost as built. She noticed on the drive over, Ichigo would shoot over sideways glances to Grimmjow...and Grimmjow would do the same. Judging from the evening she had spent with Ichigo...he seemed worried, almost nervous, around Grimmjow. Grimmjow on the other hand seemed to pulsate with restless...excitement?

Ichigo put the three sodas down and debated where to sit...next to either sibling would anger Grimmjow in some way. So he chose the option that would make _hi__m _the happiest.

He sat next to Grimmjow.

Nel pulled over a drink and watched the two men eat in silence. She stifled a laugh.

"So, Ichigo...what do you want to know?" she asked "I know our little argument at the docks must have confused you"

"No, I mean...it's between you"

"Nel, just...keep quiet" Grimmjow barked slightly.

"Grimmjow and I aren't full siblings you know" Nel said ignoring him.

Grimmjow growled and pushed at Ichigo.

"Hey!" Ichigo protested.

"Let me get out" Grimmjow muttered and gathered his food and left his drink and marched to the bar and snarled back at them.

Ichigo shuffled back into the booth, wondering what could have gotten Grimmjow...more vexed than usual. It seemed Nel could push Grimmjow's button and get away with it entirely. Ichigo looked back to Nel who seemed completely nonplussed and simply gave a small smile.

"My mum and dad had been married for a while...they had me...my mum..." Nel trailed off and sighed "...had an affair and had Grimmjow...hence how we share the crazy hair...my dad accepted it...I suppose he loved my mum too much and just accepted Grimmjow"

She took a sip of the drink "Sorry, it's hard to recall everything"

"...Why are you telling me this?" Ichigo asked softly.

"I trust you and I need someone else in Las Noches to keep Grimmjow and his temper in check"

"You trust me?"

"I...think you're a good person" she smiled "Anyway, it got worse as we grew older...father used to beat the crap out of Grimmjow...and me too"

"Why?" Ichigo grew angry, no wonder Grimmjow was always bitter.

"I don't know why he beat Grimmjow...well, maybe it was because Grimmjow reminded him of the other guy mum had...me well, I loved Grimmjow, without fail...he was such a scrawny kid as a child...couldn't hurt _anyone_. I tell you, I used to sit on him and he'd cry like a bitch"

Ichigo sucked in a smile, and shook in silent laughter.

"I know impossible right...but it was okay, Grimmjow hit fourteen and just...shot up, you know? Like whoosh...he was a tall fucker, this pissed off father even more because he wasn't even that tall...the son of a bitch...so he left Grimmjow and took out his frustrations on me...Grimmjow flipped one day, he just flipped...started screaming and yelling, destroying everything...beating the crap out of him...he only calmed down when I literally threw myself on him...not even mom could calm him down"

"So one day" she said "I left, I just left...I used to visit Grimmjow at this military school my father sent him to. It seemed that day had scared the prick into submission"

"How old were you?"

"I was eighteen, Grimmjow had just turned sixteen...I was with Las Noches then..." she trailed off "I never used to speak to him properly on the phone...or invite to stay with me. It's Las Noches, I didn't want to get him involved...I think...I hurt him a lot back then..." she looked sad "he's my best friend...he's got one hell of a temper but...he's honourable and actually has some good in him"

"Then...he killed someone?"

"Yeah...I was number three of the top ten...Halibel's position. There was this guy...Nnoitra Jiruga..."

Ichigo frowned...he had heard that name before...he had...when he had just got onto the force in fact. It had been a big thing. It clicked...he remembered it all now. He remembered when he first joined, a few months later there had been a big arrest from Aizen's organisation, one of his top ten had been killed by their own. The one convicted refused to speak...Grimmjow was that guy? But he must have been...just barely twenty one maybe...if Grimmjow was around his age.

Nel continued speaking snapping Ichigo about of his haze.

"...Nnoitra was number five...and a real sleaze...he hated the fact I was three...back then I was the only woman on the top ten...I had been the first woman actually" she took a bite of her now cooling burger "Grimmjow had in fact risen to six a few months before actually. Honestly, I swear the bastard likes to seek out trouble" she leaned back and thought and laughed out loud.

She smiled and went on to explain at Ichigo's bemused face.

"Apparently, on his final spring break at school, before he graduated he had seen me with some of the Las Noches goons...he had followed me...just wanted to say hi, but I disappeared into some club...and some dolt goes to him 'she's Las Noches, stay away from her, she's Aizen's property'...as if I would sleep with Aizen!" Nel exclaimed a little too loudly causing Grimmjow to mutter obscenities loudly "So, he joined Las Noches...just to get to me...when he heard I was in the top ten...he worked harder...he said he did things he wasn't proud of...but the sad thing is, Grimmjow suits this life strangely...he's got killer instincts...he's ruthless in a way that will cover his back and he's fuckin' sharp"

She stayed silent "I blame myself...I didn't know...I left home at seventeen and I see Aizen getting out of this fancy car...and he looks at me and asks...do I want it? I nodded and he says he could give it to me...when you're young and starving any offer of help seems like a miracle"

Ichigo nodded.

"Anyway, to finished the story...Nnoitra hated me...Aizen put us on this mission together and then he...he..." she cleared her throat "why am I being stupid? He, you know...he..." her eye's went blank and her face fell as the memories rushed in.

"He fuckin' raped her"

Grimmjow snapped, standing over them both. He stared at Ichigo and surprisingly gave Nel a harder stare "He bastard raped her...she told me, I went to kill him...but Stark stopped me" Grimmjow said "Starrk managed to calm me down. Nnoitra the bastard thought he could pull one over and kill me while I was being subdued by Stark, he shot Stark by accident, he went to aim again but I killed him"

"How?" Ichigo blurted out.

"A knife to the head...Las Noches have a thing about the head...happy?" he spat out and marched away behind the bar and got a cup, filled it with ice and filled it up to the brim with whiskey.

"Starrk was involved?"

Nel leaned forward "I don't know if he'd want you to know, so I'm gonna ask you not to mention it...Starrk was number one...he pulled out...for Lily's sake, but like all of us he's still in Aizen's back pocket"

Ichigo leaned back and sighed and suddenly felt very tired and very aware of his surroundings. He could feel Nel's breath on him and he could hear the click of Grimmjow's glass as he filled it up again. Ichigo sighed, they were all in on it...people who he had thought were pretty innocent in all of this were in Aizen's inner circles. This had made not only his job difficult but his life difficult as well.

"Grimmjow" he could feel Nel slipping out of the booth "calm down" she soothed.

"Just leave me alone" he rasped.

"Grimmjow, please...don't do this now..."

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want! You stupid, stupid bitch why did you go with him? Then Las Noches would have just killed me and at least one of us would have been alive-"

The meaty sound of a punch rang and Starrk's scribbles had stopped. Ichigo opened his eyes and looked at them, either Grimmjow had walked around the bar or Nel had grabbed his collar and pulled him over. It seemed like the second option because Nel was holding him by his collar and pulling back her free hand to punch him again.

"Grow up Grimmjow! Grow up!" she was crying.

Grimmjow just wrapped his arms around her and they both slid to the floor. Nel buried herself in his broad chest and cried.

_Aaah, I have no comment (i.e. I think this was shit – but I have gone over it several times) Ahem. Anyway, please review to get me through the working week and for me to know that people are reading this story. They make me happy! So review please!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello ALL, hope you are all fine! Sorry for lack of constant updating...a fairly...placid chapter, next one is excitable...I think._

_Thanks to __**sumai chan, yoshitaka, mama-ichigo, xanthophobic, thierrymyst and confusion no hime **__for your wonderful and muchly appreciated reviews! Keep it coming!_

"_**To the old, to the new, to the borrowed and to the blue...throw it into the flame, I don't need you"**_

**Eight – Ren Marks**

Tia Harribel, mostly called Harribel, walked down one of the many hallway of the Las Noches fortress. She was in the main house, where Aizen and his generals and his top ten subordinates quarters were. The main headquarters was a large (ish) size complex housed on the base of the mountains in the north of the country. It held the main fortress and several other houses where members of the criminal organisation could rest and relax...if needed. It was always busy...it housed many of their most important hostages and leaders so security was similar to a situation like def con four.

She nodded at Ulquiorra and walked on and into one of the entertainment rooms dotted in the mansion, she noted Grimmjow was outside on the balcony sitting on the wall of the balcony railing, his legs dangling freely over three floors. He was wearing a sharp, black polo shirt and dark jeans. His hair had been sculpted back properly and his cigarette released whirling, almost hypnotising, smoke into the air. She noted Nel lying across the leather sofa, flicking easily through channels.

"Settling in?" Harribel spoke out.

Grimmjow looked back and turned back to the mountains, ignoring her.

"Almost, it's weird...you have my old position Harribel" Nel stood up and walked over so she was face to face with Harribel "strange, when I was there you were just one of the Numbers"

The numbers were the 'soldiers' just below the top ten. They were many numbers, obviously a lot more than the top ten but they too could have considerable power within Las Noches.

"Well, I don't think I'm getting demoted anytime soon" Harribel said simply "you never know, you could be number one...remember Stark is gone"

"No-one is really gone from Las Noches, unless you are dead" she strolled away and went back to the sofa and lifted her feet onto the coffee table "you must know that, else Grimmjow and I wouldn't be here"

Grimmjow muttered in what seemed like agreement, even though he was outside a few metres away.

"Well, never mind" Halibel said, still not faltering, sensing a sibling tag team "Well, you get a position...it's five...ironic, no?"

Nel's channel flicking froze but continued. Five had been Nnoitra's number. She simply kept flicking, now not looking for entertainment but to prove to Harribel she wasn't fazed. She released a breath...she was with Grimmjow now, that's all that mattered to her right now. They were both alive and not in prison (in both their cases anyway...Grimmjow's prison was literal and Nel's was figurative).

"Grimmjow, six is for you, always has and always will be...as long as you're alive" Harribel added, Harribel wasn't one for petty scores but she felt like one.

"Oh, go fuck yourself Harribel...now I'm back, like hell you can boss me around"

Harribel said nothing and simply turned and left the room. Now the siblings were back together, it may be harder to control them individually and even more so when they were together. She sighed, they were not her problem anymore. They answered to Aizen and his two generals. Not her. She walked through the main mansion and outside. She breathed in the cooling air and relaxed. Sometimes, she needed a break...since the top ten had diminished greatly, she had been run a little ragged. She grew slightly irked as she knew the two latest additions might increase her work before decreasing actually it.

She walked to find three numbers. Three women who had risen in the ranks in Las Noches with her, they served as her...helpers when she needed them, but they had their own responsibilities and duties. She walked through the complex, nodding at the subordinates who would stop and bow their head slightly as a mark of respect. She walked into their allocated quarters and frowned at the growing noise.

She followed the sound, realising as she got closer it was a fight. She sighed, hoping it wasn't Apache who actually _liked_ to fight. She opened the door and frowned. Two men, locked in a violent and fierce grapple thrashed around the room while several numbers and those unknown to Harribel stood around in a circle, jeering on and encouraging the fight. She recognised one as Ggio Vega. His youthful face had bruises erupting on it already and his amber eyes had narrowed to the point of slits. Harribel turned to face the other guy who was on the other side of the makeshift circle.

She definitely hadn't seen him before. His shirt (along with Ggio's) was ripped, exposing intricate black tattoos on his exposed back and arms. He had short, red hair and a sharp face. He grinned playfully and gestured for Ggio to come at him. Ggio charged and expertly the red head stepped aside at the last minute, grabbed Ggio with the remaining, intact collar of his shirt and dropped, no _threw_, him to the floor.

Harribel had to nod, slightly impressed.

The red head stood over him and grinned "try it, go on, I fuckin' dare you"

Ggio wasn't one to give up, he grabbed the red head and kneed his him in the stomach as he fell to the ground. Now they were wrestling on the floor. It looked like it was getting all fired up again, punches became more urgent and the yells of the crowd became louder.

Harribel stepped through though and the crowd went silent.

The two continued scrapping violently.

Only when Harribel pulled out her gun and fired it in the air, did they stop...and fall apart.

"What the fuck is this?" Harribel asked calmly.

Some of the crowd began to disperse.

"Who the fuck are you?" the redhead asked childishly.

Harribel blinked and to the remaining people's surprise she gave a small smile "Your new worst enemy"

"A chick?" he snorted and got up and wiped his bleeding nose "like hell-"

Harribel moved in a way people compared to the speed of light and spent a punch to Renji's stomach, she swung her leg up and knocked him out.

"Warned you" she whispered down to the now unconscious red-head. She holstered her gun and turned to Ggio "kill him...I kill you" she warned.

He narrowed his eyes and then nodded slowly, before backing away

"Hey, Mila" Harribel spotted one of her numbers "take this idiot to his room and get someone to sort him out"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Renji opened his amazingly heavy eyelids and grunted...what the hell just happened? All he remembered was fighting that little shit Ggio Vera and then some dark-skinned chick coming in and stopping everyone. She moved like lightning and knocked him out.

'What a woman' he thought, sitting up slowly.

He noted he had been returned to the room he had been allocated and looked around, it was empty and dark, even though the curtains weren't drawn. He didn't like being undercover so far. I mean, who did? But he didn't like the way he was slowly getting drawn into things with Las Noches. He found himself carrying out their instructions rather than relaying messages to the FBI. Luckily, Byakuya said he only had to relay once a week. He sighed, he also missed Rukia dreadfully. He had kind of regretting the night...not the act...just it was like now he knew what it was missing...and it was also driving him crazy.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, it still surprised him that his hair no longer skimmed his shoulders. He turned his head as the door opened slightly.

"You're awake"

Mila, another dark-skinned beauty, walked in with her dark hair free and settled in waves. She inspected him and nodded "you took quite a hit Ren" 'Ren' was his undercover name. It was easy for him to remember and easy for others to forget. He had remembered when he first came in contact with Las Noches. Mila Rose was there.

"From that little bastard Ggio, hardly" Renji laughed.

"I meant from Tia"

"Tia?"

"Tia Harribel" Mila sat on the end of his bed "the woman who knocked you clean off your feet" she giggled "Literally"

"Fuck...she was so fast, by the time I realised she was in front of me...she had finished punching me and was lifting up her leg to kick me"

"Tia is strong and smart. That's why she's top ten" Mila said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone.

Renji's eyes widened "really? She...wow" he lay back and looked at Mila "Thanks"

"It's okay Ren, stay out of trouble...okay?"

He nodded and ran his hands over his face and groaned, great he had made contact with someone who possibly had enough information to bring Aizen down and he bad-mouthed her because of his stinking pride. He lay in bed for a while, letting the aches die down a little before getting up and getting dressed. He walked out of the room slowly. Thinking of a path he could take to explore the complex. If the FBI were to carry out raids, they could end up in this place. This was a small city in itself and it would be easy to get lost and lose any surprise advantage you had.

Renji walked out and began to wander in a random fashion, creating a mental map as he walked along. He walked around, going past some buildings he had gone before several times. Soon he found himself heading towards the main building.

"What are you doing?" Tia Harribel flicked a blonde braid and simply stared at Renji "you've been wandering around for some time"

Renji snarled "it's my first time being here, I need to know my surroundings"

"Good thinking" she began to circle him "it's very...efficient..." she said finally "...so I'm guessing Mila bought you here"

"Yeah, what about her?" he replied. He had to keep up the tough, edgy, crabby facade.

"Nothing" she stopped inspecting him and looked up at him. She narrowed her eyes slightly and stepped forward "what's your name?"

"Ren...Marks"

"Ren" she made the word roll off her tongue in a way that wasn't possible.

Renji watched her lips moved, not taking in what she said. He inspected her. She was toned and curvaceous with green eyes surrounded by the thickest lashes he had seen. Her hair seemed to shine against her skin tone. He had seen women and he gathered Tia, Harribel, was definitely the rare kind.

"Got it?"

"Huh?" he said blankly.

She narrowed her eyes at him "watch yourself"

She turned away slowly and refrained from marching off. He wasn't listening to her! Harribel knew she was a woman, a semi decent looking one at that, but she wanted nothing else than the utmost respect. This moron had done nothing more than gawp at her! She snarled half-annoyed, half-amazed that he had managed to get under her skin. There was something about him...and it pained her to want to know more. Harribel wasn't against men. Like some men, she used the opposite gender purely for sex. And like other women she had had her heart broken at some point...but they just vexed her A LOT.

She stopped and turned back, and he was gone. Which was good because her pride had always stopped her from turning back...but why didn't it stop her now?

'Ren Marks better hope he never runs into me soon' she thought viciously and headed towards her quarters.

Meanwhile, Renji was back to creating his mental map of the complex. He sighed and tussled his short hair, it seems he had made somewhat of an enemy...even more. He cursed himself for his slightly short and brash temper and stopped walking. He glanced at his watch and decided to head back to the quarters. It would be suspicious if he had gone around the complex without orders and if Harribel had noted his wandering it would be likely others would too.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Ichigo drove through the heavily guarded gates of the complex and parked the car next to the rest of the cars. He had been asked here by Harribel. He had wondered about the famous Las Noches 'fortress'. He had heard it spoken about by many other people and was beginning to wonder if he was to be asked here. He had been with Las Noches for weeks now and it was beginning to show. He hadn't spoken to his family or his friends or colleagues in weeks also...he had discarded his mobile about a month ago. He was beginning to lose the youthful look in his face and adopting a more muscled yet rangier look to him.

He was in deep, he was driven to stay simply to prove he could bring Aizen down...and in part to please his new peers. It was strange. He wasn't the golden child here, people argued against him...it felt good to actually have to prove himself. He appreciated the nods he got from Harribel and Aaron when he had done a task for them. He hadn't been asked to kill yet...that was the thing which would snap him back to reality...what if they asked him to kill?

He took out a cigarette and lit it and waited against the car they had given him. It was a sweet ride...much better than his economical one. It was one of those new Ford Mustangs that were modelled on the old muscle cars. He pinched the bridge of his nose, tired.

"Ichigo!" Nel ran towards him and squeezed him, her holster pressing tight against him stomach "how are you, I haven't seen you in a while! You're coming to stay right?"

"Ah, I don't know Nel" he wheezed as she let him go "Harribel called me here"

"Ack, typical...she treats you like her little bitch" Nel rolled her eyes.

"Where's Grimmjow?" Ichigo commented.

"Probably smoking somewhere, or shagging some number" Nel said offhandedly, she went silent and sent Ichigo a sideways look "you should go see him, you look awful"

"Thanks" Ichigo flicked the cigarette away and went for another one.

"Ichigo, glad you joined us...come we're late" Harribel called.

Ichigo squeezed Nel's shoulder as he slipped past her and towards Harribel. He needed something...something soon to bring Las Noches down. Maybe this would be his chance...

"Ready?" she had began to walk away before the word had even come out of her mouth.

"For what?" Ichigo said quickly as he caught up with her.

"A meeting" Harribel said "put that away, Aizen hates smokers"

Ichigo put the cigarette away and walked in silence.

"...did you just say Aizen?" Ichigo spluttered.

"Yes"

"Why-" Ichigo grunted as he collided with someone and growled "hey!" he grabbed the guy by the scruff of the neck and blinked...he knew this guy...he had seen him before through Rukia. He quickly snapped out of his daze and pushed the guy away "watch it, prick!" he muttered.

The red-head snapped "what about you, carrot top?"

"Marks...I warned you-"

"I was off to find Mila" the guy argued and snapped.

Ichigo frowned as Harribel said nothing and simply looked at the guy with...wonder? Ichigo frowned as he tried to remember the guy. He knew his name.

Abarai, Renji Abarai.

Ichigo panicked...he was FBI...or was he Las Noches? Ichigo gave him a knowing look and marched ahead, leaving Harribel to catch up with him.

"Friend of yours?" Ichigo muttered to take away the awkwardness that had now surrounded them.

"Tch, yeah" Harribel muttered as she led him to a building which seemed to be the furthest into the complex.

It was certainly the grandest. It was a mansion with a big dome on the top. It was a slightly off-white colour and it was a shame something so grand housed some of the most dangerous criminals in the world. Harribel led him up the stairs and opened the door. People that were obviously guards littered the place as she led him through. She led him to what seemed like a reception room. It was decorated in a very classy way, with chandeliers, mirrors and expensive wood.

"Wait here" she said.

She disappeared out of the room. Ichigo sat himself down and breathed loudly as he tried to calm himself down. Was he meeting with Aizen himself? How? Why? And so soon? He got up and started to pace slowly on what looked like a Persian Rug.

After a few minutes of pacing, the door opened and Ichigo stopped moving and faced the door. Ulquiorra Schiffer walked in, with his signature black trench coat and gave Ichigo a small nod. Someone else he didn't recognise walked in behind Ulquiorra.

It was a large, old man...with a scar down his face. He was dressed in a white suit, reminiscent of the 'Colonel's outfit' (yes, the KFC guy) and even had a thick cane present. He regarded Ichigo and promptly went to ignoring him and moving to near the chaises.

"Ichigo" Ulquiorra said in his low, melancholic voice "this is Barragan Luisenbarn, he is number two of the top ten"

Ichigo looked at the old man and nodded.

Harribel appeared and nodded at Ichigo.

Two men came in, one silver-haired and with pale skin. Ichigo instantly took a dislike to him, his fox-like grin was suspicious and the way he just cockily walked in and draped himself on a sofa added to Ichigo's dislike. The other had dark skin and braids with glasses. He moved with an air of grace and remained standing unlike his partner. He seemed to inspect Ichigo with some interest. Which, in Ichigo's position, was better than cockiness or hate.

'Who are these people?' Ichigo thought, maybe they were top ten.

Finally, the door shut. The man who shut it was tall, dark-haired and quite handsome. Ichigo hadn't seen pictures of Sousuke Aizen, he had read and heard descriptions. He didn't know Aizen had a gentle, almost warm face and a welcoming smile on his lips. But it reinforced the idea of his ability to trick people. He moved gracefully and sat down on the other side of the sofa next to the white-haired man.

"Sit, Ichigo Kurosaki" he said softly.

Ichigo nodded and sat down, grateful Harribel had taken the empty space to the left of him.

"Harribel has told me nothing but good things about you" he said simply, a smile present on his lips.

Ichigo turned to gave Harribel a look but she remained still with her eyes on Aizen.

"Naturally, our number one should be here too but Harribel is working to get him back..." he looked to her.

"I'm still working on it Sir, but he's tough"

"Yes...well, we know his weakness" Harribel said, as usual, giving nothing off but calm waves.

Ichigo stomach churned at the thought of a gun being aimed at Lily's head.

Aizen turned back to Ichigo "...On recommendations from Harribel...and Ulquiorra, who thinks with time you have potential...I have decided in put you as number eight..."

Ichigo felt his chest seize up.

"Naturally, there are numbers, you could have started there...but Harribel insisted, also you were responsible for the capture of our previous number eight"

"Szayel?" Ichigo rasped, hazarding a guess.

"Correct, traitors don't do well in Las Noches" The silver-haired man spoke in his drawling voice and grinned even more at Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded slowly.

"Harribel will be keeping an eye on you" Aizen stood slowly and approached Ichigo.

Ichigo pushed himself up and waited for Aizen to come closer.

Aizen held out a hand and Ichigo shook it slowly.

Aizen touch was...strange. Strange as it was just right. Not clasping enough to show friendliness or confidence. It wasn't feeble enough to piss you off and think 'this is not a handshake'. It was just right...enough to make you feel comfortable without feeling like someone was pushing themselves on you.

Aizen let go and nodded. His generals left after him and so did the old man who was apparently number two. Ulquiorra nodded at Ichigo and muttered some words to Harribel before leaving the room.

"Well done" Harribel said simply "I'll show you to a room"

Ichigo nodded, his mouth dry, his temples throbbing. He had reached the end of the rabbit hole.

_WHOOOOOOOOOO! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_I don't know what I'm doing..._

_So Ichigo is a number ten! Shock! Horror! How will it go? _

_I know reviews have been long but I do work all day, 5 days a week so I am pretty tired. But lots of reviews would motivate me! Haha, Am I asking for reviews? Yes. Sad? Possibly. Shame felt by me? None. Haha. _

_So yes please send in your reviews, so I know you are enjoying the story – even if you want to make a few suggestions go for it! I'm pretty easy with reviews...except for flames, because well they are of no use to anyone._

_I'm doing a two chapter update because I felt this chapter was not action or anything enough it was sort of a carrier...anyway read on!_

_Anyway, enough rambling. Thank you for reading!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Warning, somewhat of a crack pairing? Hahaha..._

"_**Sex is the most dangerous weapon anyone can use"**_

**Nine – Sensual Seduction**

Rukia put her cell phone down on her desk and began to chew her thumb nail. Where the hell was Ichigo, she hadn't seen or spoken to him in weeks. She had been to his apartment a couple of times...she had even knocked on his neighbours doors. They had said they had only heard movement late at night. His cell phone would just announce he was unavailable and whoever was calling should try again later.

Fear and anxiety began to wash over her, she breathed steadily and tried to calm herself...he was okay, right? People said they had seen-slash-heard him...but what if it wasn't him? What if he was dead? Now Renji too was gone, at least he reported back once a week but until she heard his reports she was on the end of a tether.

She got up and picked up some papers and walked towards Rangiku's cubicle and put some papers down "These are the Smith's cases"

"Ah thanks" Rangiku smiled, she looked away from her computer screen and frowned "Rukia are you okay? You look...tired" which she did.

Rukia's normally defiant eyes had a defeated look in them, small but obvious dark circles were beginning to appear under her eyes, even her clothes didn't seem to be fitting well. Her stance was rather slumped and she looked like if she wasn't using her hand to lean against the cubicle wall, she'd collapse.

"I'm fine" Rukia said hoarsely.

"Obviously not..." Rangiku sighed "is it Renji?"

"Huh? What? No...no" Rukia said softly.

"It is, isn't it?" Rangiku leaned back and gestured to the empty chair.

Rukia looked hesitant and sat down, back straight as if she was ready to leap up and disappear. She clutched her knees and avoided Rangiku's stare.

"Spill it" Rangiku demanded.

"I'm worried about Renji and Ichigo"

"Kurosaki?"

"Yeah, I haven't heard from him in weeks...I mean the guy has no family here, you know?" Rukia burbled "and I just worry about Renji because...because...because-"

"You love him?"

Rukia looked shocked and then angry but she slumped back in the chair "I...I...think so, I'm not sure"

"Renji loves you, always has...even though he was kind of a prick to you when you first came" Rangiku smiled "he won't admit it...yet" Rangiku leaned forward and cradled Rukia "he'll be fine...he's a hothead but he can definitely look after himself...he's had a tough upbringing"

Rukia nodded into Rangiku's chest and let out a choking sound.

Rangiku pulled her apart "As for Kurosaki, we can try and get someone down at intel to tag him, those guys are always itching to get out of the office...plus" she flicked and tousled her hair and pulled her top down "I have my ways...go relax" she stood up and plastered a playful smile on her lips and sauntered down.

Rukia wiped her eyes, her mascara now clumping on her palms. She grabbed a tissue and wiped her eyes. What Rangiku had just done had helped...a lot. She felt a little lighter and a little less gloomy.

Maybe everything would work out.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Renji grunted and rolled over, his roommates were in a deep sleep, oblivious to his tossing and turning. He sat up and swung his legs over so they touched the floor. He ran his hands through his hair and moaned softly. He'd really have to get used to short hair. It also made him realise he ran a hand through his hair a lot in a gesture to calm himself. He blinked, his eyes adjusting to the dark.

He thought of Rukia and smiled, she could see her flat look telling him to take care because if he didn't she'd handle him herself. He got up and left the room.

The hallway was slightly dark, only dim nightlights had been left on. Renji felt stuffy and hot and restless. He needed some air. He walked along, using the wall as a support. He heard noises coming from the living area and just walked past, he was in no mood to fraternise. He opened the door and stepped outside.

The air hitting him made him feel better instantly, he stretched and sat down on the bottom step and looked out.

That Ichigo Kurosaki was from the local PD...what was he doing here? The guy knew who he was, it was obvious in those brown eyes. He'd have to talk to him but he didn't even know where the guy stood in Las Noches. Renji, right now was nothing...he wasn't even a number, just one of the supposedly mindless lackeys that served them. He supposed it was okay, he got along with Mila quite well and she often took him along.

He needed to find something solid...something that would be enough to pull Aizen in, then they could bombard the bastard with all the other things he had done. Right now, Aizen had so many people in the law and against the law in his back pocket, every time they would try and pull him in, evidence would disappear or the date would get pushed back so far, they might as well have not bothered.

Renji leaned back and stared in the night sky, it was so weird seeing the stars. He couldn't see them from his place in the city. He sighed and continued to look up.

He looked when he heard footsteps approach, he stiffened on alert and waited.

Harribel appeared, her long blonde hair loose of its braids and in a very sexy nightgown. Renji gulped, not sure where to look and finally settled on his hands.

"Ren...Marks" she said in a relaxed tone that seemed like her and not her at the same time.

"Harribel"

"Should be ma'am to you" she plonked herself beside him, a bare leg rubbing against his own.

Renji jumped slightly and swallowed, his face reddening but Halibel seemed oblivious and was now staring at the sky.

"Beautiful" she breathed "I can't see them from the penthouse in the city...that's the only reason I like this place" she said in the same relaxed tone.

"Are...you okay?" he asked carefully.

"Of course!" she smiled and lay back, the nightdress riding up even more exposing toned thighs and her arms stretched up behind her hiking up her firm breasts.

Renji felt his mouth go dry and his nether regions beginning to stir, he stood up and paced in front of the stairs.

"Are you sure?" he swallows his didn't like the way his body was reacting.

"Of course" she sat up and swayed slightly.

He stepped forward and felt her face, he frowned...she was warm...very warm. He looked at her eyes but they seemed to be completely black, now her pupils were completely dilated. He took her wrist to feel her pulse...her heart was hammering at little.

"Harribel" he asked softly, he wasn't sure how aware she was "...do you take drugs?"

"No...I don't take them, per se. I just use them to relax" she pulled him down, surprising him with her strength "I just need them..." her voice broke "...just to relax, sometimes it just gets too much...Am I weak? Am I?"

Renji shook his head "No, you're not...why do you do it?"

"All this, because I have no family. I was abandoned as a kid...I have no-one...no-one" she trailed off and focused her eyes on him.

Renji shifted as she approached him, her lips quivering. Renji tried to think but...he couldn't all he could see and think of and smell and touch was...her. She looked at him with fear and excitement, she broke the final inches between them and took his lips in hers.

He didn't know what happened but they were trashing about on the floor, wrapped up in each other. Harribel's lips attacked his and he fought with her tongue for dominance. They would break apart quickly, look at each other and rejoin with renewed passion. Harribel noted his taste...it was different...it seemed pure...good...it was like he actually felt something for her, not because of her huge tits and good body.

Renji moaned as Harribel gyrated her hips against his. He turned so he was on top of her, her breasts pressing into him. His hands were trailing her tight body as he kissed her, as he did so she would respond by pressing herself into him more, her thigh was at his crotch rubbing against him. He let out a moan as he felt himself go hard.

He had never...been with someone like this. The way they tore at each other was new to him, it was frenzied, climatic as if they needed each other badly.

Harribel used her surprising strength and flipped so she was on top of him. She pulled away and sat on top of him. She laughed at Renji, he was covered in dirt...which made sense as they had just been rolling around on the ground. She looked down and laughed, her silk nightdress ruined.

"Take me to bed" she whispered to him.

His eyes widened "No Harribel, go to bed..." he looked away, unable to look at her "...I shouldn't have done that...you're not in the right state"

She looked upset for a few moments and then snarled "fine, whatever, fuck you" She pushed against his stomach as she got up, winding him completely.

"Why are you following me?" she hissed.

"I want to make sure you get back fine" he whispered as a night guard grinned at him as the saw the dishevelled couple walk past together.

"Fuck off, I did fine without you before"

"Well, now I'm...'involved' I can't leave you alone"

He followed her to the main mansion, she was hard to keep up with...it was hard especially when all he could feel on his hands was the touch of her skin.

She marched up the stairs and slammed the door.

He sighed and groaned...what did he just do? He liked...he loved Rukia...he did, he knew it deep down but he would never admit it.

But Harribel wasn't like anything he had felt before, she was strong and wild yet calm at the same time.

'She's also a fuckin' druggie' a voice in his head scolded him 'you have Rukia dipshit, don't ruin it'

He nodded to no-one in particular, agreeing with the voice in his head. He knew that Harribel wouldn't even remember it tomorrow. It was just be part of the haze of the come-down. He turned and returned to bed but his lips still tingled.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Meanwhile, Grimmjow rolled over in his bed which was considerably nicer than Renji's and stared up at the ceiling. He didn't, no couldn't, believe he was back here again. It seemed like such a long time ago, which in a way it was.

He breathed and thought of Nel, he'd go and check on her in a few minutes and then settle back to sleep. He rolled over again so he was on his side and looking at the large window. He was trying to think of a way out of Las Noches but they only way out seemed to be...well, he didn't want to think about it. He thought of Starrk...they would be trying to break him. It would be harder to break Starrk than him, Grimmjow thought. Starrk was laid back, a lot more stable than him. Plus Starrk protected Lily with a fierceness Grimmjow could understand.

The door shook as someone tried to open it. Grimmjow waited, hopefully the person would go away but there was a knock.

He grunted and got up, if it wasn't Nel he could berate them for a few minutes to put him in a better mood.

"Yeah?" he opened it and blinked "Kurosaki?"

"Can I come in?" Ichigo pushed past and wandered in.

"Yeah...of course" Grimmjow said sarcastically "make yourself at home"

Grimmjow sighed and rolled his eyes as Ichigo sat on his bed and began to look at him, in a slight haze. Grimmjow shut the door and grabbed a chair and pulled it over and sat down. He leaned over to the bedside table and pulled out a cigarette. He watched as a portfolio of emotions flickered through Ichigo's face. He waited, not breaking the silence. The bastard came here, he should have to be the one to feel awkward.

"How...did I get this far?" Ichigo whispered "I can't get out...can I?"

"Nope" Grimmjow smiled madly.

Ichigo looked down and slumped his broad shoulders. Why did he even come to Grimmjow's room anyway? Because Grimmjow was the only who knew he was a cop...that's why. But could he trust Grimmjow? Grimmjow hadn't ratted him out so far...but who knew what the future could bring.

"Where's Harribel?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow snorted "Like Harribel would comfort you anyway, she's probably coked out of her mind right now"

"What? Harribel doesn't-"

"She DOES" Grimmjow cut him off "we all have our ways with dealing with the shit we do. I try to get out, Harribel grins and bears and snorts coke or does some other shit most nights...who knows what else she does"

"But she..."

"Seems so strong? Oh, she is...but no one is invincible" Grimmjow said predicting his thoughts.

"I'll get you all out...I promise" Ichigo said with determination "I will, I can"

Grimmjow stopped, Ichigo's little declaration seemed like a small but bright ray of light in his dark world, he laughed and shook his head "thanks Lieutenant" he smirked when Ichigo gave him a sharp look.

Grimmjow let out another one of his rich laughs and stubbed out the cigarette "you need to get out now"

Ichigo blinked "what?"

"Get out" Grimmjow announced sharply "now"

Ichigo looked confused and hurt, before flattening his puppy-dog look and getting up. He looked at Grimmjow who was standing also.

He grabbed Grimmjow's neck and pulled him in, Ichigo was already pushing his tongue in Grimmjow's shocked mouth. He ran it along Grimmjow's tongue and lips. He brought his other hand up into Grimmjow's hair and held him tight.

Grimmjow...started to kiss him back! The blue-haired man's tongue began to push at Ichigo's and he pulled Ichigo in, he let his hands trail along the smaller man's back and settled on his ass and pushed their crotches together.

Grimmjow freaked and pushed apart from Ichigo.

"What's the matter Grimmjow?" Ichigo taunted "didn't like the fact you were liking it?"

"Get. The. Fuck. Out. NOW!" Grimmjow warned.

Ichigo reached up and kissed him again, he could feel Grimmjow faltering, he used this opportunity to direct Grimmjow to the bed and pinned him down.

Grimmjow growled as Ichigo laid kisses along his firm, strong jaw and neckline. Ichigo pressed Grimmjow's ass closer to him so their dicks were rubbing together and Grimmjow felt instantly betrayed by his body as he felt himself go hard. Ichigo broke apart and grinned at him, his teeth visible in the darkness.

He went back to kissing Grimmjow, this time in a tender way and Grimmjow did nothing but kiss him back. Ichigo thought his chest would burst at the way Grimmjow seemed...soft, almost caring. He let his hands trail down Grimmjow's bare chest, causing Grimmjow's breath to hitch every so often.

Ichigo pulled at the waistline of Grimmjow's boxers and curled his fingers around Grimmjow's erect dick. Grimmjow stiffened as Ichigo's hand began to move up and down his shaft. Grimmjow breathed slowly as Ichigo looked at him, while pumping at his dick.

Grimmjow turned away and closed his eyes, moaning as small waves of pleasure washed over him. He gripped the sheets as Ichigo sped up and ran his thumb against the top.

"Ichigo..." Grimmjow breathed.

Ichigo kissed him again, this time pumping harder and harder. Grimmjow let out a primal groaned and wrapped his arm around Ichigo. His breath hiked when Ichigo went faster and faster and soon he let out a large groan and felt himself release.

Ichigo grinned as he felt Grimmjow's hot liquid spill all over his hand and as he licked it up he could see Grimmjow looking away, obviously embarrassed.

"What's the matter?" Ichigo whispered in Grimmjow's ear.

Grimmjow looked at him and propped himself up, was this what he wanted? He had wanted someone just to pay him attention, someone to notice him and lavish on him a little. Hadn't that been what Ichigo had been doing over the past months? Grimmjow growled.

"Don't think you can get away with that"

Ichigo looked at him with serious eyes "I think you just let me"

Grimmjow had pounced on Ichigo, knocking him back and winding him as he pressed Ichigo underneath him. He latched onto Ichigo's neck sucking and biting causing Ichigo to gasp out. Ichigo held onto his hair and moaned. Whereas Ichigo had tenderly kissed him, Grimmjow ravaged his neck and shoulder and chest, clamping down on one of Ichigo's nipples causing a sweet mixture of pleasure and pain to shoot through Ichigo.

Grimmjow worked down Ichigo's chest and ripped off his trousers and boxers. He looked up from Ichigo's quivering member and grinned wildly before taking it in his mouth.

Ichigo let out a soft cry as Grimmjow lightly ran his teeth along his shaft and taking him whole again.

"G-g-grimmjow!" Ichigo moaned as he released almost instantly.

"Wow, you're easy" Grimmjow shifted and grinned victoriously.

Ichigo pushed up and propped himself up so he was over Grimmjow "I can go again...you didn't take long either...jackass"

Grimmjow smiled even more "Those are fighting words right there"

"Yeah?" Ichigo smiled, they where both panting not bothering to hide the excitement in their eyes "you resisted but you gave into me, huh?"

The pissed look returned on Grimmjow's face returned but Ichigo laughed out at this "I think I'm getting to understand you better" Ichigo said softly. He lowered himself so he was kissing Grimmjow again. He pulled apart and kissed him on the cheek before shifting to leave.

"Wait" Grimmjow snapped.

"Yes?"

"Stay" Grimmjow barked.

"Why?" Ichigo asked smiling

"It's just nice okay? Just...stay for fucks sake" Grimmjow looked truly annoyed.

Ichigo nodded and got back in. Grimmjow growled but rested his head against Ichigo's chest and soon fell asleep.

_Was that bad? I know that was bad? Oh my days it was bad wasn't it? ARGH! Reassure me! PLEASE!_

_*sighs* _

_Anyway, please send in your reviews! I hoped you enjoyed this double update._

_Also, I'm hitting somewhat of a wall...i have re-written chapter ten plenty times! Aaaah anyway I'm working on it and hopefully it should be up soon!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey, ho – let's go! Another story line brought in, I know, I know, it can be hard to keep up but I just HAVE to do it, I have fallen in love with this couple and I don't think there are enough stories on them! EEE! I'm excited!_

_Thanks to: __**Mr Kurosaki 09, xkiroxshinobix, sumai-chan, confusion no hime, sorry for the anon and mietharules **__for their reviews! ^^ Thanks to those who have been putting my story in favourites/alerts as well ^^_

_Anyway, onwards and out..._

"_**I don't let my emotions run me, kindly get the fuck out of my face"**_

**Ten – a solid team and a solid mood**

"You look like the cat that's gotten some damn good cream, kitty" Nel noted as Grimmjow pushed into the dining room.

"Don't call me that" Grimmjow muttered. He sat down beside her and pulled a plate towards him. If there was one thing he missed from Las Noches, it was the buffet spread they had for meals each time they were in headquarters. He stacked on pancakes, bacon and syrup and poured himself a big glass of milk.

Nel watched as he tore at a piece of bacon. He grinned at her and put his fork down, ruffled her hair and went back to gobbling down his food. Nel could tell...he was in a better mood. She wished she knew why, but she was just glad he seemed happier. She looked around the room and noted some of the top ten. She wasn't sure whether she was glad to be back or not. But she was glad she wasn't doing something in the back of some room for money or living in a hovel.

She noted Aaron catch her eye and he give her the lovely smile, which Nel knew had the cruel edge to it. Aaron was like a double personality. He was nice to her when she had joined, he was about five years older than her when she joined. He had looked out for her, made her feel special...but she had seen his cruel side when dealing with people that crossed him.

He them cocked his head as if looking at her for the first time and gave a grin Nel wasn't used too.

The door opened. Nel was glad, yet somehow annoyed, of the distraction. She turned and saw Ichigo Kurosaki walk in. She waved and smiled. He looked surprisingly relaxed and very good in a fitted polo shirt and dark blue jeans. He sat opposite Grimmjow, Nel was at the head of the table.

"Good morning" he smiled, his brown eyes soft.

"Hi!" Nel grabbed a plate and piled it on "Eat! Eat! You must be hungry!"

"By the way, why are you in this building?" Grimmjow asked, as if last night hadn't registered in his mind fully "this is for the top ten"

"I know" Ichigo replied quietly looking at the plate of food like it was a challenge and then twisting it around and started to tuck in.

"Well?" Nel and Grimmjow both asked.

"I'm in the top ten" Ichigo said smoothly and gulped down eggs and washed them down with juice.

Grimmjow and Nel stared at him, both siblings' eyes were wide. Nel shook her head and Grimmjow cracked into a smile.

"YOU? TOP TEN?" Grimmjow let out a roaring laugh that was humiliating to the core.

Ichigo stood up and slammed his hands on the table "I'm number eight you prick! Not far from you!" he snarled at Grimmjow.

"You are an idiot" Grimmjow said simply and went back to eating, the cruel smile still evident on his face.

Nel smacked him upside the head and made a face, she turned to Ichigo "ignore him Ichigo, he's a dick...I would know...wow that's a big deal" she said quietly.

"I know, I even spoke to Aizen" Ichigo said.

"Oh wow, you go girl" Grimmjow smirked even more.

Ichigo simply leaned back and folded his arms "good sleep Grimmjow? You look quite rested today" Ichigo noted with an all too casual air.

"He does, doesn't he?" Nel smiled from the two.

Grimmjow poured more milk and simply snarled at Ichigo.

"Shit, what are you...a cat?" Ichigo eyed the tall and wide glass, nearly full to the brim.

"I call Grimmjow, kitty...we used to have this cat...honestly it was...amazing...Grimmjow loved it...it died...Grimmjow cried" Nel reached up and stroked his head.

Grimmjow punched Nel comically in the forehead.

She continued regardless "Plus Grimmjow is like an animal when he fights" she pinched his cheek and twisted it.

"Ow!" Grimmjow swatted her away.

Nel let out an evil chuckle.

The door opened again and Harribel back to her usual relaxed self walked in. She walked forward in skin-tight, thin leather leggings and a black v-neck top that finished half way down her thighs. Her calf high boots clomped as she marched towards the three at the table. Ichigo relaxed slightly, Nel continued to eat but her large eyes focused on Harribel and Grimmjow instantly narrowed his eyes and stiffened.

"Good morning" Harribel said quietly.

"Morning" Ichigo and Nel said together.

Harribel pulled out the chair next to Ichigo and faced them all.

"Problem, Harribel?" Grimmjow asked in a moody tone.

"Aizen has a little mission for you three, a welcoming to look at it...get you all sorted into the Las Noches way...again for some of you"

"So?"

Harribel lifted up the photo she had been clutching in her hand. It was a tall, young man. He had a slighter build than Ichigo, his face was thin and he had glasses and black hair which flopped over his glasses.

"Who is he?"

"He's Uryu Ishida, his father is the owner and director of the largest hospitals this side of the country"

"I didn't know Aizen was into healthcare" Grimmjow quipped.

Harribel ignored him and continued "His father has been...a problem to Aizen..." she looked to Nel "I'm assuming you will be in charge here, I'll send you over his schedule...we'd like him back in one piece...or pieces that can think and speak coherently..."

Ichigo noted when Harribel said this she looked at Grimmjow rather pointedly.

She turned at Ichigo and got up and turned back to them "By the end of this week" she said.

Nel gave a mock salute and went back to her yoghurt.

"Shit, easy street" Grimmjow leaned back and tucked his arms behind his head, showcasing his brilliant 'guns'.

"Well, Ichigo's with us...he needs experience"

"Somehow, I doubt it"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Rangiku Matsumoto walked out of the store, a smile on her face and plenty of shopping bags in her hands. She was blissfully unaware of the longing glances she was getting and continued in her carefree thinking. She loved to shop, it was a good way to relax. She needed to relax, Byakuya was running them ragged with intel and stake-outs. It also didn't help a good friend's life was on the line and another was worried and ill with fear. She stopped outside an upscale cafe and smiled at the dazzled waiter.

She sat down outside in the back garden which looked onto the picturesque riverfront with its shops and flowers and trees.

She ordered a coffee and a salad and stretched, enjoying her day off. The coffee arrived and the aromatic scent caused her to give a purr of contentment and went to take a sip.

"Well hello" a voice drawled.

Rangiku froze, that voice was too familiar, yet so unknown...so scary and so comforting at the same time.

"Gin Ichimaru" she put the coffee down as coolly as she can, even though she could feel tremors throughout her whole body.

His tall, lean frame was draped in a deep navy, pinstripe suit. She focused on his shoes...they were nice, deep brown pointed...they looked expensive...Armani, maybe Prada. His silver hair flopped around his face and as usual, that grin...the one which had hurt her head so much thinking about it.

"Rangiku" he made climbing over the railings look like a photo shoot. He straightened himself and tucked his hands into his pockets and smiled down at her even more.

She gave a small smile, her sudden confidence disappearing. She looked around and gestured "sit down"

"Thank you Rangiku, how have you been?"

"I'm fine...fine, how's the bank job?"

"The usual"

Rangiku smiled, if only he knew...Aizen had all the banks in country in his back pocket. She hated that someone who she would give up her current life for, worked for an enemy. He'd be okay, he was just a banker doing his thing. He was hopefully innocent in all this.

Gin cocked his head as she gazed at him. He cleared his throat and grinned when she blushed obviously and tried to hide it.

"How's the office work? PR still good?"

"Nah, it's kinda dull"

"You don't belong there...you're not a dull person at all" he laced his long fingers together "you're exciting, vibrant...what?" he asked at her face.

"I feel like you are mocking me" she replied simply.

"Mock you? Why?" he sounded genuinely shocked.

"I just feel like it" she cradled the coffee cup in her hands in an attempt to stop the shaking.

"Rangiku, why don't we talk a lot more?"

Rangiku stayed silent and gave a small smile and shrugged "we're both busy"

"I'd make time for you" he said simply, giving her a smile.

She let out a rich laugh "okay, okay..."

"I would" he said quietly "that night at Gaya was...I can't describe" he said in a tone Rangiku thought wasn't his.

She looked up at the waiter who placed the salad in front of her and gave a smile.

"Can I have a coffee too?" his tone was back to its cocky drawl.

Rangiku pushed at the salad during an awkward minute before bringing up the leaves to her lips.

Gin watched her, enraptured by the blue eyes and the long hair. She was...gorgeous, an party animal who seemed to shrink into silence around him. He didn't want her quiet, he wanted her to be herself...her loud, proud, vivacious self. He wanted and desired nothing but the best...and Rangiku was the best.

The waiter put the coffee in front of him and gave him a look that said 'you lucky fucker'.

The meal was quiet, Rangiku spent most of the time shooting Gin sly looks, whereas Gin unashamedly looked at Rangiku the whole time. Rangiku noted that it wasn't awkward, it was like they were both just sizing each other up...and they were both giving and receiving.

Gin put the cup down and laced his fingers together again "I really want to see you...I can't deal with just having run into you once in a while..."

"I..." She stayed silent and put her fork down, she pinched the bridge of her nose and went into her bag and pulled out a pen.

She scribbled some numbers onto a napkin and pushed it over to him. He smiled widely and pocketed the napkin in his chest pocket.

"Thank you" he stood and ran a long finger along her jaw line, he put down a few bills "on me"

Her face tingled and then finally her whole face flushed.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Ichigo set out of the main house and stretched his long arms over his head and then shook it off, he felt a lot better today, a lot more rested...and breakfast was delicious he had to admit. He looked across the compound quickly before going down the steps.

He noted the short, flaming red hair and froze, the feelings that had been washed away in the night started creeping back slowly. He looked back at the main mansion before marching forward slightly. He kept his pace and stance as relaxed as possible as he approached the man. The man caught sight of Ichigo heading towards him and remained calm as he did so.

"Walk with me" Ichigo muttered, slowing down.

The red-head waited and followed him.

Ichigo waited till they were in the middle of the compound, there was no buildings in either direction for fifteen metres, which meant no security cameras.

"Renji Abarai" Ichigo muttered, bringing out a cigarette.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, what are you doing here? Aren't you meant to be recovering from a gunshot wound?"

Ichigo noted the smirk.

"Whatever, you with The FBI and I see you finally got a hair cut"

Renji scowled "Are you with the PD? You guys were told not to interfere with our undercover investigation" Renji hissed at him.

Ichigo said looked at him and shrugged.

"Did Fon put you up to this? Did she?" he pressed when Ichigo remained silent "...fine, I'll report your presence when I report back in-"

"You report me and you lose the closest link anyone outside this organisation will have with Aizen"

"Try me" Renji turned.

"Number eight, I'm THE number eight"

Renji froze and looked back "Seriously?

Ichigo's standard scowl deepened and he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. For an FBI agent Renji could be slow. Ichigo had known Renji through Rukia, he was loud, brash and quick to action with little before thought. He wondered why he had been chosen to undergo such a mission. But then again he had put himself undercover without notifying _any _security agency.

"I don't think now would be the time to fuck around with such a matter" Ichigo snapped back "Listen, you keep doing what you're doing...I'll give you the information...when the time is right...we both bring down Aizen"

Renji narrowed his eyes and gave a small nod "why are you doing this? Obviously your department doesn't know"

"I want to bring Aizen down"

"Enough to risk your life?"

Ichigo looked away and gave a small shrug.

"Bored with your little clean-cut life" Renji sighed and snorted at Ichigo's look "Rukia talks you know" he gave a bigger shrug "well whatever, keep yourself out of trouble...and try to keep to your activities as much as possible, we will meet again"

Renji turned and walked back towards his temporary quarters and snarled.

'Stupid idiot' he though. Ichigo Kurosaki had the heart and the justice but he was just so damn restless, Renji thought he was probably doing this for himself rather than anyone else...which would make him dangerous. If Ichigo got too suited to this life, especially the top ten life if what he said was true, it would be hard to get him out...let alone spread information to take Aizen down.

Renji shot a look back and saw Ichigo was heading back the way he had initially led him.

"How do you know Kurosaki?" Harribel stood in front of him, her hair waving slightly in the breeze.

"Mutual friend" Renji gave a smile, and then it faltered quickly as he noted the scorn and coldness in Harribel's green orbs.

"Are you okay, Harribel?"

"Tia" she sighed "My name is Tia"

Renji relaxed and nodded and stretched his smile out "Tia...how are you?"

"Fine" she said calmly and turned away "Obviously you two may know the same people but you are not close"

"Why?" he felt like reaching out for her but suddenly Rukia's face flashed in his mind.

"Your conversation looked a little...strained, to say the least" she looked over her shoulder "I'd be careful...Ichigo is in high places. Don't piss him off, he could have you killed and no-one would blink"

Renji said nothing and simply looked at her.

"Just a warning" she said and continued to walk away.

"Wait!" Renji stepped after her and grabbed her wrist.

She simply looked at the hand touching her wrist and back up at him. Her green eyes simply gave him a look that he couldn't interpret. He didn't know what it was but it was enough to make him feel fear, anxiety, excitement and confusion all in one. He let her go and stepped back...he wasn't sure what he felt with Harribel but he knew he had never felt _so strongly_ about anyone, he was sure had hadn't felt anything as strong: not even hate or love. He scratched his cheek and laughed nervously when he realised she was watching him calmly.

"You're panicking"

"Don't be stupid" he turned away "I'm perfectly fine" this time his laugh was loud and fake.

"You've gone bright red"

"No I haven't"

"Your skin is currently the colour of your ridiculous hair"

He noted a tone in her voice that was foreign and peered at her "Are you making fun of me?"

"Of course not" she said, her voice back to its calm tone and then a small smile crept on her face "I'll see you round Ren"

"Bye...Tia" he waved.

_Read ooooon!_


	11. Chapter 11

_I know terrible – I have the dreaded writers block!_

**Eleven – operation nightmare**

Ichigo woke up, okay today was the day... Uryu Ishida was to be captured. Nel and Grimmjow had gone through the plan so many times, it was flawless. Ichigo picked it up quickly and learnt one important thing: criminals were so much more prepared than the law. Grimmjow and Nel had trawled through the heavily detailed plan with ease and little thought it was like they had been doing it all their lives. Grimmjow had thrown a joke about Ichigo playing hero, earning himself a glare from Ichigo.

"Hey!" Grimmjow barked as he shut the door to Ichigo's bedroom "go through it again"

"Fuck off Grimmjow" Ichigo stretched before sitting up in bed "we've gone through it so much it's all I've dreamt about in the past two days since Harribel gave us the damn mission...I've dreamt about you also" he grinned crookedly earning himself a snarl from Grimmjow.

It was worth it to see the teal-haired man's ears and cheeks flush red.

"Shut up" Grimmjow muttered.

"Sit" Ichigo gestured.

Grimmjow walked past the bed and opened the wide window and took out his cigarettes and lit one. He draped himself in a very male-model like way on the window sill and simply stared at Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed and pulled his knees up and rested his arms on them and his chin on his arms "why are you such a prick to me?"

"I'm not" Grimmjow muttered.

"You are, even more so when we first met, and even more after that _one_ night"

Grimmjow muttered something colourful and looked out the window.

"Well? I'm going to be here for a while Grimmjow, you need to tell me...else I'll make sure you go down when everyone else does" Ichigo gave a manic-like grin that did Grimmjow proud.

"You're such a fuckin' idiot" Grimmjow muttered.

"Why?" Ichigo got out.

"Put some damn clothes on!" Grimmjow turned away at the sight of Ichigo's muscled chest.

"Oh I'm wearing boxers" Ichigo teased.

He wrapped his arms around Grimmjow and pressed his head into Grimmjow's back "I...I'm glad you're here"

Grimmjow turned and gave him a look.

"I'm...I'm just glad" Ichigo changed his direction.

Grimmjow sighed and stubbed his cigarette out and turned to Ichigo. He let out a breath before leaning forward awkwardly. Ichigo cocked his head as Grimmjow leaned forward and started to frown even more.

"You wanna fart or something?"

Grimmjow snapped and punched Ichigo "NO! I was leaning forward for a kiss, but YOU are such a fuckin' idiot!" he went back and looked out the window.

Ichigo scratched his head and sighed, he dragged Grimmjow off the window sill and pulled him in for a kiss. Ichigo was surprised as Grimmjow kissed him back more passionately than he could have imagined.

Before he knew it, he was on the floor, under Grimmjow. Grimmjow's lips ravaged his neck and collarbone. Ichigo hissed as Grimmjow's thumb flicked over his nipple. He grabbed Grimmjow's hair and pulled his head back to his own and taking Grimmjow's lips again. Grimmjow's hands were everywhere, and in Ichigo's boxers and on his member.

Ichigo let out a soft pant as Grimmjow's hand began to move up and down the shaft.

HONK!

"Shit!"

"Ow-"

The beep of the car horn caused Ichigo to stiffen and shoot up, but his head connected with Grimmjow's. Grimmjow was now beside the floor on Ichigo holding his head.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Grimmjow hissed.

"Shit, are you okay?" Ichigo sat up and looked over him.

Grimmjow groaned, just when...just when he thought he might be getting quite happy of the idea of being with Ichigo in _that way._ Someone beeps their fucking car horn. He had to admit, it felt good with Ichigo pressed underneath him...

"Grimmjow?"

"Yeah?" he rasped.

"You okay?"

"Yeah" he sat up slowly and groaned "what the fuck was that?"

"It was a car horn, genius"

Grimmjow gave him a flat look and sat up slowly, before getting up. Ichigo pulled on a discarded t-shirt and walked to the window.

A sleek, silver and black Rolls Royce had pulled up in front of the main mansion. It was flanked by two black Range Rovers, and men dressed in black suits stepped out and were now creating a path from the Rolls Royce to the door below.

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow for any recognition but Grimmjow looked just as curious as him.

The door opened and a woman with dark skin stepped out, she was short and lithe (the dress helped showcase that). She had long, sleek purple hair and Ichigo couldn't really make out her eyes but she was a beautiful woman.

"Well, blow me" Grimmjow smirked.

"Who is that?"

"What rock have you been under? That's Yoruichi Shihoin" Grimmjow explained.

"What? No...wow...why?"

"Apparently her and Aizen were somewhat of a couple...what I'd give to fuck her...Aizen never told us much about his personal life"

"I never knew..."

"Of course not, the Shihoin family wouldn't want the world to know their next heir was dating a criminal. Plus I figured that Aizen, the bastard, actually cared enough about her to keep their relationship under wraps and not flaunt it...like he usually likes to do"

Ichigo frowned, this definitely changed things a lot.

"...What are you thinking, you've got that face on"

"What face?"

"The 'cop' face...the 'I'm thinking really hard' one"

Ichigo shrugged "I'm not thinking of anything"

Grimmjow stood and flexed his muscles "well, get ready we're going to run through the plan, again"

"Oh for fuck's sake, no"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The plan was to capture Uryu Ishida, while his father Ryuken Ishida hosted the biggest event this side of the country for the 'creme-de-la-creme' of society. It was a foolproof plan, considering half of the 'caterers' and 'waiters' were members/affiliates of Las Noches. But it was up to Grimmjow, Nel and Ichigo to get the boy from the heavily guarded grounds, transport him and back in the complex.

Ichigo pulled at his collar and huffed, the suit while fantastic and probably disgustingly expensive was chaffing him and he didn't like it. He also kept getting damn butterflies in his stomach.

"Stop fidgeting" Grimmjow muttered as he flicked ash out of the open window.

"Grimmjow close the window, my hair is getting messed up"

"Your hair is always messed up" Grimmjow let out a loud laugh, but closed it anyway as Nel gave him a glare.

"Lee" Grimmjow barked into the intercom "make sure you're ready, if we can't get away...I'm gonna kill you"

"Yes sir" came the sturdy reply.

Ichigo watched Grimmjow but Grimmjow's face was simply the bored/pained one he usually had on when he was out of it. Ichigo cleared his throat.

"You were kidding right?"

"About what?"

"Killing him"

"I never joke" Grimmjow said seriously.

Nel shrugged and adjusted Ichigo's collar and looked out the window as they began to slow down. She looked spectacular, her hair had been smoothes into wavy tresses. Her large eyes lined in black and her lashes thick, she wore a simple backless black dress. She smiled at him. Ichigo watched her, she seemed so at ease...it was strange but Nel seemed so...innocent. Unlike Grimmjow, who underneath the slight sociopathic tendencies had a good side underneath it all, Nel just seemed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

No wonder Grimmjow kept an eye on her.

"We're here"

"Whoop-de-fuckin-whoo" Grimmjow pushed the door open and got out. He appeared on the other side, holding the door open for Nel.

"You ready?" he gave Ichigo a warning look.

Ichigo nodded and stepped out the car. The mansion was a wider, more friendly looking version of the main mansion back in the complex. The walls were draped with flags and banners and tall, built men stood around in dark suits and earpieces attached to them. Grimmjow took Nel's arm and led her up the stairs. Ichigo trailed behind them, looking around...he had never been to anything as fancy as this. He was told not to be surprised if he saw, celebrities, heads of states and big political figures in this soiree. He jogged after them as he realised they were already at the top of the stairs and in the small queue to get in.

Ichigo watched with a little annoyance as women threw curious, and some brave flirtatious, looks at Grimmjow. Grimmjow seemed nonplussed and was too busy teasing Nel to notice a very attractive blonde eye him up and down. Ichigo sighed and stood behind them trying not to be too star-struck. Tatsuki, his ex, had taken him to big events but they were so casual. All he had to do was wear a shirt, smart jeans and shoes and he was good to go.

Grimmjow flashed three invites and after much scrutiny and a smirk from Grimmjow, they were let into the building. Ichigo's mouth made an 'o'. There was fabric draped from the ceiling so it was made to look like the inside of a canopy. Lights glowed from the fabric creating a warm, complimenting glow. The room and wide hallway leading to what must have been the ballroom was decorated with priceless art and immaculately dressed waiters walked around with trays and their napkins at a perfect ninety degrees to their arm.

Grimmjow let go of Nel and grabbed two glasses of champagne and handed one to Nel and Ichigo.

"Well?"

Ichigo held out a hand for Nel and she took it and walked with him.

"it will be fine"

It was Nel and Ichigo's role to play the charming couple who would speak to whoever was around Uryu Ishida and Ishida himself. Grimmjow's role was to take Ishida when the 'opportune moment' came and get him out.

They circled the room slowly, and out of the corner of his eye Ichigo spotted something that wasn't on the rather they hadn't been told. He pulled Nel closer as if in a lover's embrace.

"Nel, why is Yoruichi Shihoin here?"

"What?" she went to turn but Ichigo snapped her forward.

"You think she could...stop us?"

"No, no" Nel shook her head "good spot...I'll flag that to Harribel"

Ichigo nodded and they soon approached Uryu Ishida. He was tall like the file described, and thin...his hair framed around his face. He seemed to be the polite son, nodding and forcing a smile at people who would walk up to him. He made small talk but it seemed he really wanted to talk to the red-head with the kind face, and gentle eyes...

'And huge jugs' Ichigo thought ogling slightly.

Nel pulled Ichigo up and smiled "Hi, Mr Ishida...you don't know us, so we came to introduce ourselves I'm Natalie Oden and this is Ian Kenichi" she beamed a beautiful smile.

Uryu seemed to perk up a bit more at Nel's appearance and pushed his glasses up his nose "Call me Uryu, this is Orihime Inoue" he gestured warmly to the red-head "how are you here?" he asked in his polite voice.

Ichigo thought his voice would be strained and hard but it wasn't "My father run's the Shell bank"

Uryu looked blank.

"Don't worry" Ichigo laughed "it's a small boutique, investment bank...not one of the big giants"

Uryu nodded, seeming to take the story.

Nel filled in the chat mostly and Uryu seemed a little taken by her. However, he would look to the red-head occasionally who would stop shooting glances at Ichigo and smile at him as if to reassure him. Ichigo would join in occasionally. This had gone on for about five minutes and he saw Grimmjow approach. He ran his thumb against Nel's hand, preparing her. Grimmjow was like a big cat, he moved fluidly and gracefully through the crowd. His eyes seem to light up.

When he was about two metres away there was a large click and...the place was thrown into darkness.

Ichigo felt bad as he pulled the red head and gently (if that was even possible) pushed her into the shrieking crowd. Two meaty punches sounded.

"Let's get out of here" Grimmjow muttered. They bounded onto the stage knocking the musicians aside.

Slight chaos broke out when a loud but soft voice rang out.

"Everyone please be calm! I am having my men look into this!"

"That must be Ryuken Ishida" Nel whispered.

Ichigo nodded and jumped off the stage.

"Uryu? Where is my son?"

Ryuken Ishida was quick.

"FIND MY SON!" he bellowed his soft voice now strong.

"Ow!" people whispered.

Ichigo took in large breaths when the air felt less...populated. It seemed a lot clearer. He looked around, his eyes still adjusting to the dark.

"Why the fuck are you two panting? I'm carrying the bastard over my shoulder!" Grimmjow snapped.

"Where the hell are we?" Ichigo asked.

"The second reception!" Nel and Grimmjow said together as if scolding a small child.

"Oh yeah"

"Do it Ichigo"

Ichigo went to the window and waited till guards had ran to the stairs, the only light was from the half moon and that would provide enough light and cover.

Ichigo kicked and kicked at the glass and finally it gave way. He jumped out first, the window was a lot higher than average ground floor windows. He heard Nel land softly.

"Catch him!" Grimmjow had slung Uryu Ishida over his shoulder before Ichigo could prepare himself.

"OOF! FUCK!" Ichigo wheezed as Uryu fell on him.

Grimmjow landed and hurled him over his shoulder like a doll. They raced across the grass.

"Wait there's someone!"

The guard simply looked at them and turned away. Ichigo pursed his lips, this must have been one of the many liaisons of Las Noches. However it wasn't that simple.

"YOU! STOP THERE!"

Ichigo could make out Nel making a sharp left, as she did so she gathered her skirt and launched herself at the protesting guard, legs first. There was a crunch as her heel connected with his cheek. She was soon behind them.

"Good effort Nel, heels and grass" Ichigo breathed.

"That is why a thicker heel is more desirable for the modern lady" she quipped.

The limo came into view and Grimmjow skidded to a halt.

"Oh fuck" he looked out into the car park of tens of similar black limos.

"I hear people!" Nel said in a panicky tone.

"Fuck, fuck" Grimmjow spat.

There was a beep and they ran towards it, the back door was flung open and Ichigo and Nel dived in after Grimmjow.

"Your fuckin' lucky day" Grimmjow breathed "GO! GO! FUCK! GO!"

The limo screeched out as fast as it would go, Ichigo swore he could smell the burning tyres.

Ichigo looked at Nel, who simply went under the seat and pulled out what looked like a compact rocket launcher. Ichigo pressed the button for the roof and Nel stood up out of it. Ichigo stared at her legs and...BOOM! the sound of metal clashing and twisting and failing sounded. There was no alarm...of course not, the power to the whole section of the block had been cancelled even the backup generator for the backup was failing.

As they rounded the corner and onto the expressway, the limo slowed to a more suitable speed but was still going quite fast.

"Wow!" Ichigo's heart was pumping...that was...kind of exciting.

"That was nothing" Grimmjow inspected his knuckles before cracking them "small shit"

"Whatever, at least it was easy...the complicated ones piss me off"

Ichigo looked at the young man slumped on the seat closest to the driver. Grimmjow must have decked him good because he was out cold, his straight nose was now crooked and blood oozed out slowly.

"Fuckin' hell Grimmjow"

"Whatever, man" Grimmjow sighed "so Ichigo, the red head had some eyes for you didn't she?"

"You sound jealous" Ichigo quipped back.

"In your dreams carrot top" Grimmjow snapped.

"Fuck off-"

"Gentlemen, please, please be quiet" she waited for them to look at her before smiling "thank you"

_I know, it's all so bad...but please forgive me!_

_Please send in your reviews! Let me know what YOU think, and perhaps what you would like to see? Plus they make me __so__ happy and motivate me to sit in front of my laptop and try and think of something to write despite my inspiration going away steadily...hahaha._

_Take care!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey all, sorry for the lack of updates, I do have valid reasons (although I must thank Confusion No hime for reminding me)_

_Have written the chapters but wasn't happy with them – decided I might as well as that was all I could write – argh! I hate not being happy with my work._

_University has just started – usually a manic time, lectures/classes to be sorted, books to be bought etc. etc. (parties to attend)_

_I co- run one of the sports club in university, this has taken up a lot (most of it) of my time_

_Anyway, enough with the excuses I bring you two adequate updates…_

**Twelve – Almost famous**

Rukia Kuchiki shuffled along slowly with her shopping bags along the high street. Her normally defiant blue eyes were lacking. They had been for some weeks now. She was tired and a little thin. It seemed the Aizen case was so technical and needed many legal dealings that paperwork soared in the office, meaning she got the brunt of the work.

It meant she could mostly keep up with Renji's whereabouts without asking members of the team. She couldn't face looking like a freaking mother hen asking about Renji all the time. Plus she would have to deal with her brother, and at this period of time she didn't have the energy to do such a thing.

All she wanted to do was go to sleep, all she wanted (and desperately needed) was a day with Renji. That night had played on her mind...did she love him? She was sure but now she was so sick with worry about him, it was pushing her love for him out! She bit her lip when Ichigo popped into her head. He had been gone for weeks – his department had now put in a private investigation. A missing cop was a bad sign, it usually meant some criminal with balls was exacting revenge for himself or some comrade. Rukia had done some snooping with old colleagues – they were coming up dry with it. Apparently the investigation team just wanted to mark Ichigo as dead but thankfully Ukitake had insisted on keeping the case longer.

She came to her car on the side of the street on put her bags on the car bonnet, she rummaged in her bag for her keys and pulled them out. She slammed the back door after half throwing in the bags and froze at the sight a few metres ahead.

It was Renji with some pretty dark-skinned woman with brown wavy hair. Renji looked even different now. Sure she had seen the _much_ shorter hair cut but there was something about him. Renji looked at her and walked past like she was nothing.

Rukia gritted her teeth and got into her car, she wanted to scream at him just to leave Las Noches, to run away. She shook as her body threatened to just blow out but she didn't. She gripped the wheel and drove off steadily.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Grimmjow walked down the stairs of the main mansion, he rolled his sweat glistened shoulders and clicked his neck, man Aaron could fight like the devil when he wanted. Grimmjow had to admit in disgust but being back with Las Noches meant living in style that people could only dream of. He rolled his shoulders again and ignored the lustful gasps of the maids.

He walked towards the kitchen, desperate for some water. He walked past one of the many reception rooms and froze when someone coughed loudly. He froze and walked back and looked in.

Yoruichi Shihoin sat on one of the leather chairs, looking glamorous as usual. She looked at Grimmjow and grinned a mischievous grin.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, right?" she purred.

Grimmjow grinned "you know me?"

"I've heard of you" she batted thick eyelashes and gestured "you must be tired, sit down"

"Hell no"

She simply cocked her head at the rebuff "why not?"

"And risk Aizen seeing me sit down next to you? I love my life...and my balls. So that you're not offended, I won't lie. I am sorely tempted"

She simply grinned again as Grimmjow grinned and walked to the kitchen. He ignored the kitchen staff pottering around and walked to one of the big fridges littered around the massive room, he grimaced.

"Hey, this is the drinks fridge...why do I only see meat?" he snapped at the nearest worker.

"Things have changed Grimmy boy" Aaron was stood a few metres away at an open fridge. He took out a bottle and hurled it at Grimmjow who caught it easily. Aaron smiled an easy smile which succeeded in lighting up his handsome face.

"So, how's Nel?"

Grimmjow shrugged but answered "she's fine"

"Where is she?"

"Probably napping or something" Grimmjow replied easily.

"I see, she settling in okay?"

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at Aaron, he knew the guy had been Nel's guardian before Grimmjow came along. Grimmjow initially wasn't sure whether Aaron was genuinely protective of Nel or there was something else. To be honest he didn't like not knowing what number nine thought of his sister.

"I think so" Grimmjow growled.

"Cool, cool...just asking!" he replied at the slanted look on Grimmjow's face.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah" Aaron smiled before walking away.

Grimmjow muttered something obscene under his breath before leaving the kitchen after him.

"How's Kurosaki settling in?"

"Don't give a shit"

"Whoa, whoa! That's kind of defensive...you in love with him?" Aaron joked.

Grimmjow muttered dark things again, loud enough for Aaron to hear and causing him to roar in laughter "Chill, chill!"

They came to the entrance hall as Ichigo and Harribel walked through the main door. Aaron walked over to the two and started to talk to Harribel about his situation with Uryu Ishida.

Ichigo walked over and dug his hands in his pocket.

"What's up Grimmjow?"

"You and Harribel are getting awfully chummy" Grimmjow raised his eyebrows and walked to the stairs. Ichigo growled and went after him.

"You sound jealous"

"Nah, already been there" Grimmjow said easily.

"Guh?" Ichigo stopped and frowned before trailing Grimmjow again "...hang on, are you telling me you've slept with Harribel?"

"Yeah, a few times, how else do you think I know about her nightly activities?"

"I just thought..."

"We spoke? Fuck no, Harribel fucks the way I like, Fast but not too fast and the only sound is of her or me coming"

Ichigo stopped and grabbed Grimmjow's shirt, he spun him around and in a style he had been taught by Zommari, he full on head-butted Grimmjow. Grimmjow staggered back and clutched his head.

"You fucking cunt!" Grimmjow barked "what is your problem?"

"You are" Ichigo snapped before spinning on his heels and marching away. He only realised Grimmjow had launched himself at him, when he felt the wind escape his lungs, his waist being crushed and being rammed towards the wall. He twisted but Grimmjow was already on him. Grimmjow was now slapping him, full-on back handed slaps

"You know what?" Grimmjow said between slaps "I was just going to punch you but THIS is a lot more humiliating" he laughed at Ichigo's pink cheeks.

Ichigo caught the hand and bent it back, as Grimmjow hissed in pain, Ichigo used this to boost himself up and flip Grimmjow over, they began to grapple and only stopped when Aaron pulled Ichigo off with great difficulty.

"You two are like a married couple! Eesh!"

Ichigo snarled and marched to his room.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Ichigo was pacing the same warehouse where he brought Nel for the first time to meet Grimmjow after all those years. His cheeks were still stinging, he growled when he caught sight of Grimmjow and continued to pace.

Nel sensed the tension between the two "are you guys okay? And Grimmy what is that weird bruise on your forehead about?... Did you run into a wall?"

"Try my head" Ichigo sneered

"Ichigo!" Nel said hotly.

"How are your cheeks?" Grimmjow snapped.

"Fine, in a lot better condition that your forehead" Ichigo eyed the mass of purple and red, proud of his work.

"Everyone, shut up" Harribel pushed off the chair she was sitting in "we have two appointments" she paced them all "one, a little interrogation and two an execution"

Ichigo froze and looked at Harribel who didn't seem to notice his shocked face. He swallowed, an execution? Maybe they meant a plan. Ichigo cursed at himself for being so naive. What else could it mean but death? He dug his hands into his pocket as they began to shake...why was he so...frightened, he had seen death. Maybe he was frightened because it could be him dealing the punishment.

"I think we should start with the execution" Aaron yawned widely and leaned against the crate he was sitting by "Interrogations can take hours"

"Speak for yourself" Grimmjow scoffed "you're probably doing it wrong"

Harribel silenced them all with a look and pulled out a cell phone and pressed it to her head "Bring him in"

The door rattled as someone banged against it. Soon, the metal shutter was rising slowly and three figures stepped forward. The one in the middle was thrashing, wriggling and struggling with their life but to no avail.

"This piece of shit" Aaron took the reins "Is a CIA agent, you did well...not well enough because you are here"

"W-what are you going to do to me?"

"Make an example of you" Aaron ruffled the blood-crusted hair and pulled out a chair "make him sit"

The two thugs forced the poor man to the chair and clamped him there, after a while they let go. The man seemed paralysed with fear at the group surrounding him. His cut lips spread slightly as he took in all their faces through his bruised and battered eyes.

"This is the top...top ten" he whispered, in some twisted way, in awe.

"First, this will be the last thing you see" Aaron whispered, he bent down and whispered something so low only him and the man could hear.

"Shit" Grimmjow snarled, as a puddle formed underneath the man's legs

Aaron pulled out a switchblade "I'm going to draw this out as much as possible to send a message to your higher-ups don't fuck with us"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Ichigo's jaw had unclenched itself since he saw Aaron, slice the skin of the CIA agent, and that was almost three hours ago. He thought he hadn't blinked either. His heart was still beating that same steady, loud pace...as if it was trying to stop itself from hammering. He stared across the horizon and came into the city next to where Las Noches' quarters were.

He pulled out the phone, he had ordered online and had delivered to his apartment. He finally dialled 911 and asked to be put through to the local police department.

"Hello"

"I have some information on Las Noches"

"What? Who is this? Hang on"

"wait-"

Ichigo scowled as the stupid hold music come on, luckily whoever answered the phone was taking it seriously as the hold music stopped.

"You have some information on Las Noches?"

"A CIA agent has been killed, go to warehouse thirty-three, Mainline Marina...trust me"

He cut off the phone and turned it off. He smiled, he recognized that voice. It was Soifon and she didn't sound her usual, slightly brash self. But harsher...and more tired. He drove over a bridge and slowed down, he pulled over and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. He stepped to the railing and looked around. There were no cars...

He took the SIM out of the phone and snapped it in half. He then flicked it into the river smoothly. He then dropped the phone and trampled it underfoot, before kicking it into the river also. He continued with his cigarette like nothing has happened and got back into his car and continued driving to the neighbouring city.

That should give the local PD _something, _somewhere to start at least. What he saw today had jerked him out of the comfortable zone his mind had somehow convinced Ichigo he was in and to take action.

Action.

Ichigo swallowed, what if they had discovered about Renji...or him? What would happen? He didn't know...he didn't want to know.

He pulled into the city centre, the sky was beginning to darken and street lights came on. He parked on a street close to a bar where he used to hang out and began the short walk to the bar.

His phone rang and he stared at the screen, he frowned. Las Noches insisted on blocking caller IDs, just in case someone was taken.

"Hello?" he rasped and stopped outside the bar.

"Carrot top, where are you?"

"Nowhere, why?"

"Nel was worried about you today, don't know why..."

"I'm fine"

"Where are you, it's noisy?" Grimmjow noted.

"Nowhere, okay...I just want some alone time"

"Fuck, don't go and sulk like a baby over today Aaron has done much worse"

Ichigo ignored his stomach dropping and cleared his throat "Whatever, I can handle it"

"Really?"

Ichigo went to shout at Grimmjow but something, or rather someone, caught his eye.

Ichigo froze and gulped.

"Lieutenant Ichigo fuckin' Kurosaki"

"Who the fuck is that?" Grimmjow said in a deadpanned voice

Ichigo let the phone hang by his side and stared "Ikkaku"

"Where the fuck have you been? There's a missing person report on you!"

"I've been taking a break..." Ichigo was stunned. He was sure that no-one from the local PD would be in this town. One, it wasn't their jurisdiction. Two, the home city has everything this city had and more. Three, he just wasn't fuckin' expecting it.

"A break, Kurosaki, we've all been worried sick"

"Ikkaku...sssh, just sssh okay" Ichigo placed a finger to his mouth. He snapped the phone shut and dug it into his pocket.

"Don't tell me to sssh, you bastard!"

"Ikkaku!" Ichigo snapped causing the bald man to freeze "Listen, it is very important that you don't mention seeing me to anyone, when the time comes you'll understand-"

"Like fuck I won't! Months, Kurosaki, months. You know Rukia is basically _ill_ over you"

"I know, I've spoken to her" Ichigo lied "she'll be fine"

"Really?" Ikkaku raised an eyebrow.

Ichigo gave a forced smile and nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Ikkaku changed quickly.

"I came to see a friend in this bar, just finished in fact" Ichigo looked around the street, there one seemed to be a couple straggling towards them drunkenly.

Ichigo stepped back, so there was a least a metre between them "Remember Ikkaku" he turned on his heel and was gone as quickly as the dark came in.

_Beh, read on._


	13. Chapter 13

**Thirteen – the first move**

Ichigo burst into Grimmjow's room and crawled under the bed sheets. Grimmjow sat up, an eyebrow raised slowly as the vein at his temple throbbed. He threw the sheets off Ichigo and snarled.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"I came to wake you up" Ichigo mumbled into the pillow "It's like two PM"

"So?" Grimmjow barked.

Ichigo pulled him down and nuzzled into his neck, causing Grimmjow to stiffen. Grimmjow relaxed and slowly pulled away.

"What's the matter?" Grimmjow asked gruffly.

"Yesterday..." Ichigo whispered.

"Who was that?"

"Another police officer, well an ex police officer"

Grimmjow frowned "shit"

Ichigo sighed, his breath running along Grimmjow's taunt skin. He kissed Grimmjow's shoulder and wrapped his arm around Grimmjow's waist.

"I'm not a booty call Kurosaki" Grimmjow growled.

"I know" Ichigo whispered, his kisses now trailing along Grimmjow's jaw "Just please, do this for me"

Grimmjow looked at him, annoyed that the brown eyes were now becoming somewhat of his kryptonite. He was amazed how at one time pure anger radiated through them and then, like now, showed pure vulnerability. He took Ichigo's chin firmly and tilted his head.

The second Grimmjow's lips touched Ichigo's the two were rolling around on the bed. Grimmjow bit on Ichigo's bottom lips until Ichigo moaned in pleasure and pain and blood was drawn slightly. Grimmjow tugged at Ichigo's hair, while Ichigo raked at Grimmjow broad and muscled back.

Soon Ichigo was bucking, his hips against Grimmjow's and smiled as he felt Grimmjow's hard-on rub against him. Grimmjow let out satisfied grunts as Ichigo continued to gyrate under him.

Ichigo pushed Grimmjow off, while at the same time keeping his lips locked with his. He forced Grimmjow's tongue around his mouth, using his own, enjoying Grimmjow's tongue probing his mouth. He went to push Grimmjow over but it felt like Grimmjow was doing the same.

Grimmjow noticed this and grinned against Ichigo's lips. He slid his hands down Ichigo's trousers and began to twirl his thumb around the tip of Ichigo's dick. Ichigo threw his head back and gasped. His mind became blurred his Grimmjow's hands began to work up and down the shaft, he gripped onto Grimmjow as if afraid he would let go. He felt the pleasure built up, pre-cum was already dribbling down Grimmjow's hands...Only Grimmjow's noise of victory woke him up. He threw his head up and locked lips with Grimmjow and this time pushed against him hard, taking Grimmjow by surprise.

Ichigo's hand, trailed down Grimmjow's back and onto his firm ass, he fingered the crack and...

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!" Grimmjow let go of him "what are you doing?"

"Uh, trying to fuck you?" Ichigo looked confused.

"No, no...with the ass thing..."

"Oh, well, I thought-"

"Ha-ha, you thought wrong...I'm never the fuckee, just the fucker" Grimmjow barked proudly.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed in protest, then they slid to the door and his mouth dropped.

"Nel?" Grimmjow's voice raised about two octaves.

"I'm so sorry, continue!" she was out the door, quicker than the speed of light and went to shut the door.

"Watch-"

"AHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"...your fingers" Grimmjow sighed. He adjusted his boxers and walked to the door.

"Ow, ow, ow" Nel danced around, gripping her fingers.

"Come in, woman" Grimmjow yanked her in.

He walked to the bathroom and the sounds of rustling and water running came from the room.

Ichigo was sitting in Grimmjow's bed and smiled sheepishly at Nel, who's face had gone a lovely shade of purple.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to...just...sorry, I...shit, I...just I thought it would be okay, you know...fuck..."

"It's fine Nel" Ichigo smirked as Grimmjow came in with a wet flannel "we should have locked the door or something"

Grimmjow stared muttering, very dirty, very colourful obscenities under his breath as he wrapped Nel's fingers "What is it Nel?"

"Just, a report...the local PD broke into warehouse thirty-three"

Grimmjow simply looked at Nel "What?"

"Harribel is pissed, so I'd stay out of her way" Nel winced as Grimmjow pressed the flannel again.

"That's weird, shouldn't it at the very least be the CIA?" Ichigo said slowly.

"Yeah, it should, but what's pissing her _and Aaron_ off was as that report came in, the body was on its way to be dumped" Nel smiled at Grimmjow as he ruffled her hair.

"What does old man Aizen think?" Grimmjow went to his chest of drawers and pulled out a cigarette.

"Aizen is livid, he's put it down to we have another leak...or the CIA are in cohorts with another security agency...fuck" Nel sighed.

"This is just a blip in the road for Las Noches, right?" Ichigo asked in a tone that had more worry in it than he would have liked.

"Yes and No" Nel answered.

"What?"

"The warehouse, that particular was in fact just a safe haven for us to do our little duties. There's nothing too incriminating but enough for someone to get a toe in the door" Grimmjow blew out smoke as he spoke "But the fact is Aizen is smart, he lets rumours circulate about certain locations/buildings being Las Noches terrain as damage control. If the police are focusing on those areas, it means places like warehouse thirty-three are nicely kept off the radar and the more dirty activities can take place" he sat down and chuckled "Bet the bastard is throwing a little hissy fit"

Nel half-shrugged, half shook her head "Everyone is a bit tense so be careful"

"Thanks Nel..." the room was quiet for a few seconds "about Grimmjow and I..."

"I won't tell anyone unless you want me to!" she said quickly "It's none of my business"

"So, you don't mind?" Ichigo smiled.

"Of course not! You're a great-"

"What do you mean does _she_ mind, what about me? You can't keep coming into my room and molesting me-"

"I find it hard to believe someone can molest you" Nel said in a bland voice with a deadpan look on her face "Besides, from where I was standing, you looked like you were enjoying it"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Ichigo, long time no see!" Starrk smiled as Ichigo sat down and waved.

"Sure, can I get a beer? I know you're closed"

"Of course, how's Grimmjow?"

"Huh?"

"Rumours are you're shacking up with Las Noches" Starrk leaned in close "is that wise?"

Ichigo nodded "I know what I'm doing"

Stark raised an eyebrow and shrugged and went to the fridge. Lily appeared and smiled and all but ran up to Ichigo and hugged him tight "Ichigo! I've missed you!"

"Hey Lily" Ichigo smiled "how are you?"

"Oh things are so boring without you...and Grimmjow, but I'd much rather you!" her face then fell "where have you been? That other cop, the small dark haired one has been here a few times"

"Lily, shut up" Starrk said softly.

Lily nodded and stepped back "you want anything?"

"I've gotten him a beer, you can relax"

"Okay...I'll be in the back room on the internet"

Starrk and Ichigo watched as Lily disappeared. Ichigo turned to Starrk, who's face was indifferent...as usual. But this time Ichigo felt like Starrk was scolding and berating him mentally. Ichigo felt ashamed and looked into his beer bottle. What had Stark heard? Was he angry because he had Joined Las Noches? Or was it because he had revealed the warehouse's whereabouts? Did Stark still feel allegiance to Las Noches and Aizen? He had been one in the top ten...

"How you gonna get yourself out of this one?" Starrk whispered.

"I'm working on it"

"Make sure you get Grimmjow and Nel out too. They've done...bad, horrible things...but they deserve a chance out..."

"Like you?" Ichigo blurted out.

Starrk froze and frowned, he went to say something but turned as the door pinged. He waited till whoever it was came in. He simply looked relaxed, but his voice took on a slight cold tone.

"We are closed"

Ichigo turned and swallowed. Shit, it was Ulquiorra Schiffer. Schiffer advanced, his trench coat swaying behind him. He simply stopped about a metre away from Ichigo.

"Strange, this guy has a beer"

"He's a close friend of mine" Starrk said.

Ichigo stared at them both and finally settled on Ulquiorra.

"Perhaps, you can help me Kurosaki" Ulquiorra said in his melancholic tone "we need to convince Starrk here to come back"

"Back to where?" Starrk asked, in just as relaxed a tone as Ulquiorra.

"Las Noches, your position is still empty"

"No, can do" Starrk shook his head and began wiping the bar.

"I am not going to force you" Ulquiorra said calmly "I know you are smarter and stronger and quicker"

"Oh, I think you could hold your own against me" Starrk said wistfully.

Ulquiorra took out his phone and then shut it. He stared at Starrk.

There were sounds coming and Yammy stepped into the room, a strangled Lily in his arms.

"Lily!" Ichigo and Starrk called.

"Ulquiorra, leave her out of this!" Ichigo snapped.

"Starrk?" Lily's voice rasped.

"We would kill her, but that would be an easy way out" Ulquiorra continued in his dead tone "we'll keep her...and break her...until she snaps"

Starrk stared at Ulquiorra and Ichigo and back to Lily. For the first time, Starrk's face crumpled "I'll do it" he whispered.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Renji got out of the car and walked into the non descript bar on the street. He pulled on his sunglasses and walked in calmly. It was a nice day, there was a light breeze. He almost wished that he didn't need to do this.

He nodded at the barman who nodded back and he went to the door labelled 'toilets'. He pushed against the door labelled staffroom and locked it. He removed his clothes, everything, and stretched in his naked glory. He started changing into the plain white t-shirt and black cotton trousers laid out for him. Finally he threw his clothes in the locker and walked to what looked like a simple plain brick wall.

He pressed one brick and it opened, similar to a drawer. He keyed in a code that was built into the top of the brick and waited. The a portion of the brick wall opened like a door and he walked through.

He walked through aware of the systems and cameras scanning him to make sure he actually was an FBI agent.

The bar served as an excellent cover for undercover agents to move back into the FBI building about a mile and a half away.

Renji scratched his bicep as he moved along. It was strange going back to the office. Usually Byakuya or someone else from the team usually met his at some designated area. He was going to probably see everyone...maybe even Rukia. He sighed, that probably wasn't going to happen. She wasn't on the team and like Byakuya would even let her. He sighed wistfully and then some shame washed over him...he had that thing with Harribel right? But that probably meant nothing...she was 'out of it' and now she just regarded him with some interest but it wasn't as interested as she was that night. He had told Rukia to wait for him right? Yet he had sort of moved on...which was just hypocritical.

The walk seemed a lot longer than necessary than a mile and a half should be but soon he came up to the white double doors and the guards regarded him.

"Name"

"Agent Abarai, RenjI"

"Please place your head in the biometric scanner" they gestured. He did so and was admitted entry into the building. He walked through and straight into a meeting room and sat down and waited.

His legs began to jig with anticipation and after what seemed like hours and a million thoughts running through his head, the door slid open. Byakuya Kuchiki, followed by Rangiku and Toshiro walked in. Rangiku shot him a smile while Toshiro regarded him with a quick, curt nod.

"How are you Agent?" Byakuya said quickly, sitting down.

"I'm fine"

"Anything to report?"

"No...sir, not yet...I know Aizen is filling in the ranks of his top ten"

Byakuya looked interested at this "You know anyone?"

"No sir, not yet...I only deal with the Numbers"

This was a lie, he could name two and describe them perfectly: Ichigo Kurosaki and Tia Harribel, the latter he could describe...more intimately. But he said nothing, he didn't know why he lied for Harribel...it was like his tongue went heavy and numb at the thought of her.

Byakuya looked at him sternly as if waiting for him to crack, but Renji knew how to deal with Byakuya so he simply looked back at him calmly and leaned back in his chair.

"I don't know if you are aware but the local PD found one of their warehouses"

"I am sir, people are getting edgy" It was true that bastard Ggio Vega had even taken to _not_ trying to scrap with him at any chance.

"You think that the local PD have put in an officer?"

"I don't think so, sir" technically Ichigo Kurosaki is there of his own free will...the fool "there could be a leak...but it's hard to know, I'd say it was a higher up, they tend to have more freedom"

Byakuya nodded and looked thoughtful before letting out a small sigh "Well...if there's nothing else Agent, you may leave"

Renji stood and nodded, he bit his lip and opened his mouth "Is...Rukia okay?"

Surprise flashed across Byakuya's and disappeared as quickly as it came "she is fine"

Renji nodded before leaving the other room.

As Renji left, Byakuya excused Toshiro and Rangiku and a minute later Shuhei Hisagi came into the room.

"You wanted to talk to me sir?" Shuhei Hisagi was a little riled that Byakuya had gathered him to the secret meeting rooms. He knew Byakuya was a secretive person but to invite him here it had to be pretty serious.

"I'm not too sure that agent Abarai is reporting everything that is happening within Las Noches"

"You want me to go undercover as well Sir?" Shuhei asked calmly.

"No" Byakuya said, surprising the younger agent "I want you to tail Agent Abarai"

Shuhei Hisagi didn't bother to mask the surprise on his face "Sir" he stammered slightly "are you sure?"

Byakuya simply gave him a look.

"Understood" he nodded and left the room.

He wanted him to _tail_ Renji? Shuhei sighed inwardly, Byakuya Kuchiki could really be a bastard when he wanted to. Renji had been working his ass off to get trust from his superior partner and it seemed like he still didn't get it.

But it didn't make sense, if Byakuya didn't trust him anyway then why did he put him undercover? Unless he felt Renji was betraying them, but he shook those thoughts away. He had known Renji for some time and Renji would never betray them…especially for guys like Las Noches…would he?

_Well, that's that! Hope you liked it…I can't take critiscm (I'm sure a baby), just like say I know you could do better or something to that effect if you are *sobs*_

_I'm hoping, things will calm down soon and I can get a steady schedule going of my time._


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey guys. Update – yeah I can't believe it too… Anyways, thanks to __**Meany, boogermeister, confusion no hime, sorry for the anon, tealeyedbeing, Malone, Naima-sama **__and __**xanthaphobic.**_

_Thanks to you again for your amazing patience._

**Fourteen – the first crack in the wall**

Kisuke Urahara was fairly good looking in the dishevelled eccentric-genius kind of way. His blonde hair was held down to his head by a simple green beanie hat, and the stubble on his chin was the kind that was just enough to look cool…not unclean. He tapped at the computer and entered in some more of the complicated code easily by hand. Whereas others would put in bits of the code and leave the computer to build the rest, he did it by hand, simply because he could.

He currently worked in a freelance, highly-research intensive company called Division 12. Looking through the Plexiglas walls of his office and into the main floor it was obvious no-one here was footing the bill for all their research.

A nice, very wealthy family was footing the bill - the Shihoin's. It also helped Division 12 that Kisuke was currently fucking the young, sexy soon-to-be head of the family Yoruichi Shoihoin. He put his papers down, he really liked her. Sure she was this multi-billionaire with the whole world watching her, but she was a normal woman deep down with a great sense of humour and a killer body.

It also didn't bother him that she was rumoured to be linked to Sousuke Aizen. Kisuke knew for now, he was untouchable – Division 12 had access to data Las Noches wanted and while Kisuke was head researcher, Aizen would never get his hands on it.

BUT, if Aizen discovered that he had taken his girlfriend from behind yesterday and several times before that, Aizen would not hesitate to kill him – valuable data or not.

But what bothered Kisuke more was the fact, his current fuck buddy seemed intent on keeping her ties with Aizen.

He sighing and went back to his goofy typing – it was his fault really. Yoruichi had never stated she wanted anything more than sex, it was very stupid of him (strange for a guy with an exceptionally high IQ) to think that it was, or could be, anything more.

He sat back and pushed the chair and leaned back and sighed, he stared into the laboratory and let out a huge yawn. As a habit he picked up the cane he kept by his desk and began to twirl it around. He didn't need it but he had found it in some stall at an outdoor market and decided it was cool.

He shut his eyes, twirling the cane, his mind revolving around Yoruichi, Aizen and his work when the buzzer on his intercom went.

"Yes?" he replied to the sound.

"Kisuke, there's someone to see you"

"Who is it?" he asked, sighing.

"Gin Ichimaru"

Kisuke's eyebrows rose, Aizen's second in charge? Speak of the devil.

He wanted a minute or so, still twirling before, putting the cane down and walking out of his office. He went out the south way which led straight to the reception. He dug his hands into his jeans pockets, as the door slid open.

As usual, the second in command was sitting, legs crossed but still insultingly laid-back. His silver hair framed the handsome face, and he still had that creepy smile he always had.

"Mr Urahara" he drawled, standing and extending out his arm "good to see you"

"Likewise Mr Ichimaru…how may I help you?"

He looked to the unnaturally still receptionist and stretched the smile out "In private, if you please"

Kisuke nodded and led him to a conference room off another hallway and gestured for him to sit, before doing so himself.

"How may I help you?"

"Aizen still extends his offer…he's preparing to put another two million down"

Kisuke let out a whistle "that's what…Twelve Million now?" he leaned forward and scratched his chin "how much before he starts threatening to break my legs?"

"Aizen can be generous"

"I bet he can" Kisuke leaned back and smiled, he waited for Gin Ichimaru to say something else but he didn't.

Gin simply sat back and draped his lean arms over the armrests.

"I'm surprised you haven't pushed yet"

In a move that surprised Kisuke (and deep down even Ichimaru himself), Gin shrugged and stifled a yawn "it's obvious you will rejects his attempts, I grow bored of coming here every week"

Kisuke simply raised his eyebrows "Surely that sort of talk will get you in trouble"

"It will?" Gin looked confused and cocked his head.

Kisuke ignored the slight chill that went through his spine – there were purely smart types, who were mostly academics, their brains didn't spill into life. But like Kisuke, Gin Ichimaru was smart in everyway, except Gin Ichimaru was more devious.

Kisuke nodded and stood "Well, sorry to waste your time, maybe you'll tell him it's useless?"

"You know him…I'll see you next week"

Kisuke nodded "I look forward to it" he replied his tone free of any sarcasm.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Ichigo and Grimmjow bolted upright as Ichigo's room door, flung open and crashed to the wall formerly adjacent to it.

Starrk went and slammed it shut and marched up to the bed, taking in Grimmjow but not being phased by his presence. His calm and placid demeanour has disappeared and his eyes were burning, he grabbed Ichigo by the neck.

"If you're going to do something, do it soon!" he shook Ichigo.

Ichigo coughed and spluttered as he struggled to breath out…or in for that matter. Grimmjow stared at Starrk…he had never, ever seen Starrk like this, not in Las Noches a few years ago and not even in the bar. Grimmjow felt…scared, he had been around Starrk long enough to go that Starrk rarely lost his temper, but when he did you shouldn't be within ten miles of him…literally.

Ichigo coughed and spluttered again, this time more weakly, his arms flapped at Stark's ones meekly. Grimmjow's eyes widened and a small gasp escaped his mouth.

It was his own gasp that set him out of his trance and got him pulling at Starrk's outstretched hand.

"Starrk, you're killing him!" Grimmjow pulled at the number one, Ichigo would really die in minutes if he didn't stop him "STARRK, FOR FUCK'S SAKE! Think of Lily!"

Starrk slowly let Ichigo go, who fell to the floor and scrambled back towards the bed and leaned against it, gasping for air and staring at Starrk.

Starrk slowly turned to Grimmjow and grabbed him too, Grimmjow didn't hide the flinch…it looked like serving drinks had not made Starrk lose his edge.

"Lily! This is all your fault!"

"Starrk, please" Ichigo rasped as Starrk was now strangling Grimmjow with both hands "Aizen is at fault not Grimmjow, he was forced too, they got Nel!"

Starrk let Grimmjow go and sat on the bed.

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow whose face had gone a deathly pale. Grimmjow was crouched on all four's his back rising and lowering rather violently.

"They won't let me see her!" he snapped "if you're doing something, do it soon…preferably fuckin' now!"

"Ssh, ssh" Ichigo placed a finger to his lips "give it time Starrk, I can-"

"She may not have fuckin' time" Starrk hissed back.

"I'm trying my best" Ichigo said in a pained voice.

Starrk frowned and sighed and relaxed visibly. He stumbled back and sunk into his chair.

"We'll get her back Starrk, I'm sure of it" Ichigo pressed, he could understand he had two sisters himself. He could understand how he felt, he looked at Grimmjow who had now gotten up and dressed. He was sitting at Ichigo's balcony and was smoking slowly.

The room was silent for a few minutes. All Ichigo could think of was how he was going to get everyone out. He hadn't even been formulating a plan, all he'd been doing was hooking up with Grimmjow. He stared over at Grimmjow and a weird feeling ran through his chest…how did he feel about Grimmjow? Sure, Grimmjow was a crush but now, what was he? He watched Grimmjow take a drag lift his perfect chin and jaw to release the smoke.

Starrk watched Ichigo and sighed "You seem pre-occupied with something else…Ichigo" he said loudly.

The orange haired man and teal-haired man heads snapped up and they turned to Starrk.

"Looks like Ichigo's dream come true right" Starrk said, dry humour laced through his tone.

"Just…leave it" Grimmjow muttered flicking out his cigarette and turning. He crossed the room slowly and shut the door quietly. He leaned against the door for a few seconds before pushing off and walking down the hallway.

He ran a hand through his hair and gritted his teeth…shit, Lily was in danger. He'd have to talk to Harribel…even though he liked keeping minimum interaction with the rest of the top ten. He came down the stairs and stopped as the front door opened. He waited to see who it was and frowned…Ulquiorra.

"Grimmjow" Ulquiorra began slowly.

"Ulquiorra, where is Lily?"

Ulquiorra stared at him with large green eyes "that is none of your concern"

"I think it is" Grimmjow pulled himself up.

"You're quite close with Kurosaki aren't you?"

"Huh?"

"Uncharacteristically close" Ulquiorra noted, gently placing his hands in his pocket "he's a strange one, that Kurosaki"

"What do you mean?" Grimmjow sighed, Ulquiorra still spoke it that bullshit tone.

"He doesn't quite fit…in here…or in this lifestyle, wouldn't you say?"

"I really wouldn't know"

"Strange" Ulquiorra started walking past Grimmjow "I thought you would be the best person to tell me that…I think you know him…inside and out"

Grimmjow's face flushed and he growled as Ulquiorra's footsteps had gotten lower and lower…

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Ichigo walked next to Harribel in silence. He chewed his lips for some few seconds.

"What's up with you?" Harribel muttered quietly as they left the building.

Ichigo remained silent before stopping, he waited for her to walk ahead and stop and turn around, he lowered his gaze and then looked straight at her.

"Where's Lily?" he asked in a firm tone.

"Lily?" Harribel looked blank.

"You know what I mean Harribel" Ichigo retorted smoothly.

She sighed and walked forward some more and leaned against the car, that was waiting for them. She looked at him and tossed her shiny hair before digging her hands into the leather jacket she donned. She could see he was giving himself some restraint. His body was a little too rigid, his eyes were dark and she could see him clenching his hands in the jeans pockets. She sighed, he would have had some allegiance to Starrk…

She pushed off and stood tall "That is none of your business, Ichigo"

"What? I'm in the ten-"

"Yes but I'm number three, and you're number eight" Harribel responded coolly "…know your place Ichigo" she said before he could argue "…or else, things won't go so smoothly"

Ichigo frowned, was Harribel threatening him? What was going on? He simply gave a sharp nod and got into the passenger seat of the car. Harribel stood still for a few seconds before entering and slotting the key into the ignition and starting the car.

She drove off hastily and barely let the gates open before pushing through them with the powerful car. She was driving normally but her movements seemed a little too erratic for someone as calm as Harribel.

Ichigo waited and sighed, obviously she was more wound up than him. So he waited. He waited till they were on the expressway speeding back towards the nearby city where Ichigo's dusty, empty apartment lay.

"What's the matter Harribel?"

"You think Lily Starrk, is the most of your problems?" Harribel snapped, she stopped and chewed her lip. She took her green eyes off him for a second and turned back calmly.

"I don't know…"

"Try this, there's a leak in Las Noches, the big boss man constantly has you in a grip for answers"

"What kind of answers?"

"Don't be dense" she scolded.

Ichigo said nothing and leaned back.

"You're under heavy surveillance Ichigo" Halibel muttered.

"What?"

"You are being watched, by Ulquiorra"

"What? Why?"

"Ulquiorra thinks there's something about you…and frankly he's right" Harribel said, calming down "now Ichigo…I have some…some sort of…respect for you…I'd hate for him to be right"

She slammed on the brakes and looked at Ichigo with her beautiful green eyes and got out. Ichigo stared at the dashboard before getting out. How could Ulquiorra be onto him? He hadn't done anything suspicious in a while…apart from feed information to Renji but that was necessary.

He walked after Harribel towards the bar, towards whoever's fingers they were going to crush and dug his hands in his pockets, patiently.

"ICHIGO!" a voice called.

Ichigo turned and stared, Rukia…or was it? She looked so…small, smaller than usual.

Ichigo looked helplessly at Harribel, who gave him a look of 'sort it, or else' and walked into the bar. He waited for Harribel to disappear completely before grabbing Rukia's forearm and dragging her away from the building.

"Where the fuck have you been?" she hissed at him "I've been losing sleep over you, and I see you with some big breasted chick? What the fuck is going on, you bastard! I thought you were dead!"

Ichigo slapped his hand flat against her mouth to stop her talking…at least he knew Ikkaku had kept his mouth shut.

"Rukia, just shut up and listen to me closely…what I tell you, you cannot tell anyone…NO ONE"

She nodded still glaring daggers with the blue eyes.

"I'm undercover"

She froze under Ichigo's grip and her mouth dropped.

"Just…just keep it quiet"

"Ichigo" a voice snapped.

Ichigo looked up and saw Harribel walk out…she narrowed her eyes and walked back in.

"I need to go" Ichigo let her go.

Ichigo swallowed, it was getting harder to mask his identity completely, he was running into too many people, especially police officers and now one of the top ten were on him.

"Who was she?"

"An old girlfriend" Ichigo lied "we, er, parted on not too good terms"

"She seems familiar" Harribel said nonchalantly, leaning against the bar.

Ichigo swallowed, shit, had she seen Rukia in Starrk's bar with Ichigo before? It wasn't unlikely, he had often dragged Rukia there…and Harribel could have been there plenty times trying to re-recruit Grimmjow and Stark.

Ichigo pulled at his collar, even though it was loose, it was like a rope getting tighter.

"Where is he?" Harribel asked the pretty bar maid "if he doesn't come out now, YOU will suffer" she said in her calm tone.

The young woman, nodded and scuttled off…Ichigo was instantly reminded of Lily and suddenly he felt awful…had he indirectly dragged them into this? No, they would have gotten Starrk back anyway right? Aizen wanted to build back the top ten…what if he was planning something big?

Ichigo refrained from cursing…how could he be so stupid? Aizen wanted something…something big…but what was it? Did Harribel know? As she was one of the top four she would be likely privy to the much grander scale of Aizen's plans…but then again Aizen didn't get to were we was by just trusting anyone.

"Ichigo" Harribel snapped at him "Focus, I don't need you sulking right now"

"Yes" he muttered and stood tall waiting for the barmaid and whoever they were going to injure severely to come out.


	15. Chapter 15

_Second update - enjoy, may seem like a boring chapter but kinda crucial to the story!_

_Anyway, enough from me, enjoy._

**Fifteen – Personal bodyguard**

"If you don't like this Grimmjow, I suggest you tell Aizen and GO HOME" Harribel threatened coolly.

Grimmjow clucked his teeth and did nothing. He hated wearing tuxedos, especially like some hired body-guarding monkey. Some big high society soiree and Aizen had dragged a few of his top ten along.

'For support' Aizen had said jokingly over one of the regular dinners he had with them.

'More like to protect his skinny, pale ass' Grimmjow thought darkly. His eyes slid over to Ichigo and he growled when he realised he softened slightly at the sight of the orange head. He had been doing that a lot lately and it needed to stop…although Grimmjow found himself softening again at the look of worry which had been on Ichigo's face for a few days.

He glared at Ichigo, until the orange head frowned even more and then focused at him.

Grimmjow raised a questioning eyebrow, which Ichigo simply gave a relaxed smile as a reply. Grimmjow growled when he felt his face heat up.

Grimmjow watched as Aizen worked the room, he was amazed these people probably knew more than anything or anyone how dangerous Aizen was, yet they stood there and laughed and drank and ate with him like he was a decent, civilized man. Grimmjow gritted his teeth and then looked to Nel who along with Starrk and Ulquiorra was made to parade after Aizen.

He was glad he wasn't the only impatient one, as he noted Harribel snapped her head round and muttered at Aaron. Grimmjow watched as Aaron's eyes trailed Nel…another thing he wasn't too impressed with right now.

Damn, he hated this…'Ichigo' he thought angrily 'if you're going to do something, fuckin' do it now!'

"I don't understand why we are here" Grimmjow argued "he's got Starrk and Ulquiorra he's as safe as fort Knox"

Harribel sighed and stared ahead, ignoring Grimmjow's protests and Aaron's noises of agreement.

Ichigo watched as Aizen spoke from person to person and he finally settled on a young girl, who just seemed in absolute awe of him. She was average height, slim, with dark hair and large friendly eyes. His 'guards' and second in commands seem to float away when he came in contact with the girl. Ichigo frowned lightly, this girl, though pretty, didn't seem like anything special and why did Aizen smile extra hard for her? Wasn't Yoruichi Shihoin enough?

He cleared his throat and shifted his weight before leaning towards Harribel's ears "do you, er, want me to patrol the perimeter?"

Harribel nodded "Grimmjow do the same, except start on the opposite side of the room" she issued off the command smoothly and swiftly.

Ichigo and Grimmjow both swivelled on the spot and walked in different directions.

Ichigo did as he was told…until he was sure his orange hair couldn't be easily seen by Harribel for now. Instead of crossing the large drawing room he sharply turned towards the group but stayed a few feet away from them. He slowly crossed, looking around should Ichimaru or Tosen notice him, it would appear he was scanning the area, rather then following Aizen.

He continued to do so for about two minutes until he bumped into someone. He cursed under his breath softly and turned to whoever it was.

"I'm so-" he stopped when he saw who it was, pulled himself together quickly "I'm sorry" he was looking down at the lithe figure of Yoruichi Shihoin.

But she wasn't even regarding him, she was staring across the way at Aizen and the young, infatuated woman. Ichigo sighed, it would make sense Yoruichi wouldn't be happy with the current situation. She turned slowly, freezing him in his tracks, her wonderful golden eyes surveying him.

She noticed him stiffen and smiled and took a delicate sip from her champagne "that's quite alright. Are you okay? You look shaken."

He frowned and looked sheepish when he realised she was joking.

"Relax, it must be hard following a pompous ass like him"

"Like who?" Ichigo replied coolly, his life for the past few months had been a lie, he could do it so easily now…whereas before he used to find it so hard.

"Aizen, I can tell his guards, plus you came in with Grimmjow…I've been around his mansion…" she was back to looking at him, he could see her perfect jaw muscles clenching and unclenching.

"Hey, Yoruichi"

Ichigo and said woman both turned, a man Ichigo had never seen before approached with two glasses of champagne, his blonde hair was messy a top of his head.

"More champagne"

"uh" she gulped her current one down and took the new one and went back to her previous activity.

The blond stared at Ichigo and Ichigo stared back, the man broke into a silly grin causing Ichigo to blink.

"Yoruichi, who is this?"

"One of Aizen's lackeys…no offence" she was now craning her head to get a better view.

"No problem" Ichigo cleared his throat.

"I forgot he likes to bring a little army when he travels" the blond took a sip and gave Ichigo and interesting look "so you _like_ working for him?"

Ichigo stumbled, of all questions to ask…either this guy was just plain stupid…or exceptionally smart. He look a long look at the easy going face and decided he was exceptionally smart.

"Ichigo" Harribel slipped her hand through his "come on, excuse me Miss Shihoin"

"That's fine, Harribel…bye…Ichigo"

Ichigo smiled giddily at the way she said his name, even allowing Harribel to drag him away.

"You stay away from Yoruichi Shihoin and that man…for your own good"

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions" she said calmly.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

'Interesting' Kisuke Urahara thought as the woman called Harribel pulled away the guy called Ichigo. He turned back to his date and found her still staring at Aizen.

He sighed and downed his drink and put it on a passing waiter's tray and promptly picked up another.

"Penny for your thoughts"

"Who is that girl anyway?" Yoruichi said slowly.

"Yo, earth to Yoruichi" Kisuke called.

"Yes?" she sighed, slowly focusing on him.

"Why do I feel like I'm a third wheel?" he asked.

"Don't be silly" she turned to him and smiled "how's the current project?"

"It's going well, in fact we are seventy per cent through-"

"Through what?" a smooth voice asked.

Yoruichi had gone back to sipping her drink rather fervently and then downed it and grabbed another "Nothing, just some Division twelve business Sousuke"

"Interesting" he gave her one of his reserved, genuine smiles.

Kisuke snorted, Aizen would never tell Yoruichi that he had been bothering for weeks about the Division Twelve data, it would hurt her pride, his pride and inevitably Aizen would lose Yoruichi.

'Please, please, please let him proposition me about the data' Kisuke thought sullenly but kept a smile on his face, because he knew it pissed off Aizen.

"Who's the little girl? Your niece?" Yoruichi asked with mild interest.

'Meow' Kisuke thought

"No, in fact an intern out one of my subsidiaries. Clever girl…a bit naïve"

'One-all to Aizen and Yoruichi' Kisuke added again in his head.

"Interesting" Yoruichi ran her tongue against her teeth and smacked her lips together.

"You look beautiful" Aizen added slowly.

Kisuke guessed Yoruichi fell for it because she turned away and squirmed on the spot. She began to murmur at Aizen, her face a little hot from his compliment and the drink.

"Let me get you some water" Kisuke added dryly, leaving the two.

Aizen smiled, glad she was alone…he was going to have to deal that Urahara…and now was the moment. He took Yoruichi's chin in a large, slender hand and placed a quick peck on her cheeks.

"Ichigo!" Aizen called, recognizing the carrot top.

"Yes Sir?" the boy looked pleasantly surprised.

"I want you to keep an eye on Yoruichi…where is Harribel?"

Ichigo quickly glanced at Nel and Starrk before facing Aizen "The top corner, over there…Sir"

"Thank you" he moved away and his three bodyguards followed him.

"Ichigo, huh?" Yoruichi smiled "you're quite cute"

Ichigo cringed and blushed and shrugged "er, thank you?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No…"

"A boyfriend?" Yoruichi had taken another drink and was soon gulping it down.

"Uh…not really"

"So there's someone…a man…would have pegged you as the playboy type" she took another drink.

"Shouldn't you calm down…I mean with the drinking, you are going through several glasses"

"I need this to…calm down"

"Why don't we get some air…that would be better…" Ichigo swallowed for someone so refined, Yoruichi Shihoin could pack it away.

"No, air doesn't kill brain cells and memories" Yoruichi gulped and took her fourth glass of champagne since Ichigo had arrived again.

"How many glasses have you have?"

"I lost count a little after I passed the double figures"

'Shit, shit, shit' Ichigo thought 'I don't need Aizen's little girlfriend being drunk on my watch'.

He took the glass and took her shoulders – keeping her at arm's length- and guided her to some plush chairs at the corner of the room, there was no-one around here, everyone was either dancing, drinking or socialising.

"I hate him sometimes" she slurred.

Crap, maybe moving her at such a fast and sudden pace wasn't the best idea.

"Hate is a strong word"

"I do…I used to love him" she propped herself up with her elbow resting on her knee and her arm extended up holding her chin. Her face slip out of her palm and the sound of flesh slapping flesh (her face kitting her knees) sounded. Ichigo pushed her up slowly and made her lean back in her seat.

"Yoruichi…" Ichigo began softly "do you trust him?"

"I do, even though he is a dodgy bastard…I mean, it was sweet the way he tried to separate me from his criminal side but honestly!" her words tumbled out ungracefully, if that was actually possible for Yoruichi Shihoin.

"What kind of things?"

"Well I knew his thugs used to like chop off people's fingers and shit…money laundering, drugs trafficking, all that shit, but…"

"But…?" Ichigo pressed and looked around and signalled to the waiter "A water"

She slumped back and closed her eyes "So hot" she waggled her fingers by her face, a lame attempt to fan herself.

Ichigo sat down next to her slowly, he was realising this was too easy but he'd take what he could get. She must know things he wouldn't…although she just said Aizen tried to hide things from her. The waiter was back and Ichigo quickly waved him away desperate to get some more information off her, Aizen could be back at any minute…

"But what Yoruichi?"

"But…Kisuke, oh Kisuke…I mess him round so much…you know I think he likes me, well of course he likes me, we fuck every other day…but I think it's more"

"That's great" Ichigo said through gritted teeth.

"Sousuke doesn't like Kisuke"

"Why?" Ichigo held the cup for her and refrained from rolling his eyes, women, the minute you listened they shot off in the wrong direction.

"Because, he knows there's something going on between us…"

Ichigo sighed, leaning back and giving up on this interrogation.

"…And he runs Division Twelve"

"Really?" that was interesting, he had heard, very briefly, of division Twelve, some hi-tech, top secret, research and development company.

"Kisuke designing this…computer thing" she lifted the cup and the water hit her face before going in her mouth "Sousuke wants it bad, I don't know what it is…I just fund it you know" she grinned at Ichigo before letting off a loud cackle.

Ichigo soared on the inside…something Aizen wanted…this Urahara guy had it…an opening…this could be it… He pinned Yoruichi back to the chair and looked around…he couldn't see Aizen…or Ichimaru or Tosen…no Harribel, Nel, Starrk or Ulquiorra. Just Grimmjow and Aaron looking severely pissed off by the door. Ichigo waved to them, hoping Grimmjow would saunter over and then they both shook their heads.

Ichigo scowled and sat down his hand firmly on Yoruichi's shoulder.

He pulled out his buzzing phone: 'No Can move, Orders from top dog himself' it was from Grimmjow.

Damn, Ichigo bit his lip, looks like he was stuck with the drunk, pretty and rich socialite.

_Well, there's a breakthrough for you…I hoped you liked…I know it was shit *sighs*, anyway please review __many thanks, Vanity._


	16. Chapter 16

_Update! Please Read and Review. I really appreciate all your reviews._

_Thanks to __**Malone, Confusion No Hime, Sumai-chan, Sorry for the anon, xanthophobic, tealeyedbeing and boogermeister **__for reviewing and to all those who very nicely put the sorry in their favourites/alerts. Cheers!_

_**Story so far: **__Basically Ichigo a cop, has infiltrated Aizen's Gang Las Noches. The bartender he used to have a crush on (Grimmjow) used to be in Aizen's top ten most powerful members and now he was forced back because Ichigo found his sister Nel who also used to be in the top ten. Ichigo has been with Las Noches for a while and doesn't seem to be breaking through on anything and Ulquiorra is beginning to suspect him, on the other hand a drunken socialite (and Aizen's ex-over) has revealed some information Ichigo could use. He also has to save Lily, his friend's Starrk's younger sister. Renji Abarai is an FBI agent undercover in Las Noches and he as well seems to be getting dragged in…he is also not too sure about his feeling for number three Tia, Harribel…_

_I thought a quick recap may be useful._

**Sixteen – Mission improbable**

"What do you mean Aizen wants something?" Grimmjow growled at Ichigo in the car as they drove back to the compound "when doesn't he want something?"

"That's what Yoruichi said" Ichigo argued, frowning and leaned back, deep in thought "Maybe you should talk to her" he muttered at Grimmjow.

"Fuck no, anyway she seems to have a thing for you. You do it"

Ichigo snorted and looked out to the trees and stared, A computer thing Aizen wanted "What could he want?" he thought out loud. He stared as the trees whipped past them dangerously, thanks in part to Grimmjow's driving, and frowned as something else began to niggle at his thoughts. He pressed his forehead against the cool glass and furrowed his frown even more.

"Shit" he blurted out.

"What?" Grimmjow said, annoyed. He was partly annoyed that Ichigo was worrying so much and he in turn was worried and the other part of him was annoyed at himself for being annoyed. He flattened his lips and snuck a sideway glance at Ichigo. The carrot top had really fucked with his head.

"Harribel said that I'm under suspicion" Ichigo announced, almost in a nonchalant way.

Grimmjow's knuckles turned white against the steering wheel of the Ford Mustang "What?" his voice a harsh whisper.

"I dunno" Ichigo leaned back "Something about Ulquiorra being onto me…I mean I don't even think I've seen the guy more than five times in my entire life"

'Ulquiorra's good at that' Grimmjow thought dangerously 'blending in, not being noticed…fuckin' pale ass motherfucker'

Grimmjow pulled up to the main gate and pushed the car through, a millimetre barely between the gate and the side mirrors. He manoeuvred to the main house and pulled in front of it.

"Wait" Grimmjow snapped "you do what you need to do…and do it fast, okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can only throw off Schiffer and the rest for so long, do it…or else"

Ichigo blinked and nodded at Grimmjow, his cheeks began to flush when he realised the usual pissed/arrogant look was no longer present on Grimmjow's face. There was worry and urgency…Grimmjow looked so handsome…and vulnerable. He gave a firmer nod and stepped out of the car.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Renji stepped back and stared at the man clutching his hand and curled in a ball in front of him. He…enjoyed that…he enjoyed the pain he inflicted on the man. He stared at his hands as if they were dripping in blood…they might as well have been…he had been doing his job properly over the past few weeks.

His Las Noches Job. He had missed several rendez-vous with the FBI and Byakuya Kuchiki. His secure-line cell phone was on silent, no vibrate, deep in his knapsack somewhere, away from his eyes and ears.

And as he went about on his 'job' a small, but very loud, part of him hoped that Harribel would be there, for him to take in the sight of her, her green eyes and her lips…

Another part of him screamed in guilt and anger at this thought, what about Rukia? The woman he had so selfishly told to 'wait for him'?

"You seem happy" Harribel's long lashes lowered as she went to close her eyes.

"What?" Renji frowned and shrugged "this bastard deserved it"

"Mila, Sun-sun go get some one to clean him up"

"He's not going anywhere" Renji prodded the man with the end of the leather shoe, he was still in his protective curl, his breaths couldn't be heard and Renji was nearly positive his eyes were squeezed shut.

He stepped back and shot a sideways glance at Harribel. She turned and faced his fully, causing him to jump and look ahead. He swallowed and stood straight as she stepped towards him, he could feel her intense green eyes looking right…into him. He turned and looked down at her and gave a forced, crooked smile.

"Mila speaks highly of you"

Renji nodded, not sure what to make of it.

"She rarely does that, you must either do you're job really well…or she likes you?"

"Huh?"

Harribel walked past him and slowly began to pace, as if sizing him up before she attacked him like a lion does it's prey "Do you like Mila?"

"She's nice, yeah"

"Do you think she's attractive?" Harribel forced out.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you have…do you…for fuck's sake, do you want to fuck her?"

Renji frowned and then his face lit up, stunning Harribel, he let out a loud laugh and held his face in his hand while he calmed himself down "You sound almost jealous…Tia"

"Fuck you" she scowled "…well?"

Renji smiled, pleased to see Harribel had lost that cool composure she often threw in his face and shrugged. He stepped forward and carefully, slowly placed a hand on her shoulder.

She stared at it as if it was some horrible foreign object before looking at him and relaxing a little. He smiled even more and went to move his hand down her arm when the door burst open. They both jumped and stepped back.

"There he is boys" Mila rose gestured "take care of him…" she stepped up to Renji and gave him a friendly elbow in the ribs "you did good kid"

"Thanks" he shot a smug look at Harribel who gave him a sharp glare in return.

Harribel turned on her heel and marched out of the room, Mila gave Renji a cheeky look before trailing after her. Renji chuckled to himself before going after them and cursed when he bumped into something solid.

"Zommari…sir" Renji gave a slight bow "Sorry"

The tall black man simply looked at him before stepping aside, Renji's eyes widened at the figure behind him. Ulquiorra Schiffer. The slim, pale man with the large green eyes…not like Harribel's…they were colder…indifferent.

"Why don't you stay?" Ulquiorra said in his breezy tone, he stepped in, causing Renji to step back.

Renji's mouth flattened slightly as Zommari closed the door and stood in front of it. He looked from the tall man, down to Ulquiorra and he had to admit, the calm…almost mockingly, manner on Ulquiorra's face worried him the most…not Zommari blocking the only way out of the room.

"You've been with Las Noches for a few months now, haven't you?"

Renji nodded.

"How are you finding it?"

Renji frowned, what an odd question to ask, so he answered carefully "…Interesting"

"What a strange reply"

'You get a strange reply to a strange question' Renji thought a little heatedly before turning to Ulquiorra "What is this about?"

Ulquiorra cocked his head and turned away, feinting looking thoughtful "Nothing, nothing…just curious…you remind me of someone, speaking to you now actually"

'Your mother?' Renji though dangerously.

"…Mila speaks highly of you"

"I heard"

"She's been with Las Noches as long as Harribel…she could be in the top ten but she chooses to be a number, under Harribel…do you think that's strange?" he gave Renji a stare.

Renji squirmed and then shrugged "I dunno, its Mila's personal preference, right?"

"Indeed"

Ulquiorra began to pace slowly, his eyes always on Renji "So, you find working for Las Noches interesting?"

"Yes"

"Please, Renji, could you tell me what's so interesting about it? I'm curious to know"

"Well, I dun-" Renji froze and composed himself but it took too long to do so "What did you call me?"

"Renji"

"My name's Re-"

"Renji Abarai, FBI Agent, am I right?"

"No" Renji replied quickly, his eyes flickered over to Zommari and back to Ulquiorra, he was going to hurl…his head was spinning and his throat was dry…he couldn't have been found out? Had someone sold him out? Was it Kurosaki? He could have done it to cover his tracks…

"Don't think of any excuse" Ulquiorra said wearily "Zommari" he looked to the tall man, who simply nodded and left "We have agents in the FBI, we tagged you days after you joined us, it took us a while though. It must be your first time being undercover"

Renji snarled and dodged around Ulquiorra, the door…he was going for the door… Ulquiorra flashed in front of him and took his forearm with ease and bent his arm back completely and threw him to the ground "Running made you look even more guilty" Ulquiorra added in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You kill me and they'll just send another" Renji gritted into the floor.

"So they will and like the ones they sent before you and the ones after you, we will catch them and we'll deal with them" Ulquiorra whispered.

The door opened and footsteps rang in Renji's ears, Ulquiorra had his foot to the back of Renji's face, so all Renji could see were the shadows of the feet.

"What are we going to do with him?" a deep voice asked.

"For now, lock him up" Ulquiorra answered, there was a pause "…do it"

And everything went pitch black.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Grimmy-grim-grim" Nel cruised into Grimmjow's room and plopped herself on the bed "how are you?"

"Fine" Grimmjow was sat lazily at a chair on the balcony "what the fuck do you want?"

"I came to see how my younger brother was doing…is that such a crime?"

"Yes, now go away" Grimmjow hissed.

Nel frowned "What's up your ass?"

"Nothing" Grimmjow muttered annoyed that, that sentence had a clean implication and a dirty implication and it was the dirty implication that was bothering him.

Ichigo fuckin' Kurosaki.

'That ginger freak better stay away from me or else I'm gonna kill him' Grimmjow thought viciously.

"Hello?" Nel was now leaning in front of him, waving her hands in his face.

"Nel…do you want to get out of Las Noches?"

Nel looked pained and her face lightened "Maybe, maybe not" she sighed and strolled back to the bed and sat down carefully. She patted the space next to her and waited for Grimmjow to drag himself over. She smiled carefully as he sat down, his face pulled into a frown.

"Why do I feel like this is the time, Mom said you ran away?"

Nel gave a dry chuckle "It's not…no-one's running away…" she sighed "Grimmjow…when Ichigo found me…did he tell you where he found me?"

Grimmjow blinked "No, no he didn't"

"Well…I was…kind of in a gentleman's club"

Grimmjow frowned and then his face was pulled into a look of disgust.

"Don't look at me like that, I was scared after Nnoitra…d-d-did those things…" she paused and took in a deep breath, while her hands gripped her knees "…I ran because that was all I could do…that was the only place that would take me in…when Ichigo came, it was like…a miracle"

Grimmjow frowned "…you don't want to leave Las Noches" he said finally in a quiet tone.

"Grimmjow, there is nothing else-"

"Of course there's always something else, you fuckin' idiot!" Grimmjow took her shoulders and shook her "look at me…I did it for a few months"

"But you're back" Nel said in a hard tone.

Grimmjow threw his hands up "I give up"

Nel sighed, getting up sensing Grimmjow's grouchy and fragile mood coming along "You think you have a way out?"

"Maybe" Ichigo's head popped up in his mind.

"Grimmjow" Nel laughed and Grimmjow's head snapped up, his blue eyes filled with rage "I know you, as my brother you don't like being, seriously laughed at…but no matter what you have…there is no way out"

Grimmjow's shoulders heaved as he stared at her.

"Got that?" she leaned and placed a kiss on his forehead, causing his breathing to settle and his face to relax "I love you" she ruffled his hair.

"Love you too" Grimmjow muttered as she stepped through the door.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Anything?"

"Nothing" Ichigo took strides to match Starrk's quick, edgy pace.

"Hurry up Ichigo, I haven't seen my sister in over a month, at least find out whether she's alive or not!" Starrk hissed.

Ichigo flinched, no wonder Starrk was number one. If this is what he had been like when he had still been in Las Noches, he was a formidable and scary man. He closed his eyes and sighed "Harribel's giving me nothing"

"Get on Ulquiorra then!" Starrk barked.

"I can't" Ichigo hissed back.

Starrk stopped, they were just in the entrance of one of the hallways that led off the entrance hall, Starrk placed a finger of Ichigo chest and pushed it in "Okay, Ichigo…from what I see for the month I've asked you for your help you've done nothing but play the glorified lapdog to Harribel and constantly chase after Grimmjow's ass…if you won't help me…I do it myself"

Ichigo growled and pulled in his gut and swatted Starrk's hand away "I want to know where Lily is too, Starrk…I have two younger sisters of my own…I'd do anything for them. Besides…" Ichigo started coldly "While you've done some terrible things for Las Noches…Lily is innocent, she doesn't deserve any of this"

"You got that right" Starrk muttered, releasing a sigh.

Ichigo went to open his mouth and the doors to the front door opened with a loud bang. Ulquiorra strolled in, his black trench coat swishing dramatically behind him. Starrk and Ichigo turned to face the party and Starrk stepped forward, while Ichigo stepped after him.

"What is this?" Starrk gestured.

Ichigo froze as the tied up, blindfolded figure of Renji Abarai was dumped carelessly on the floor, he gathered himself quickly before turning to Ulquiorra, but Ulquiorra was watching him doing so and turned his eyes back to Stark by the time Ichigo faced him.

"He's an FBI agent undercover"

"Shit" Ichigo managed to cough out.

"Shit, indeed" Ulquiorra said stoically "have you seen him before?"

"No" Starrk gave Ulquiorra a lazy stare, knowing even if he was lying Ulquiorra would do nothing to challenge him.

"Once or twice, around the compound" Ichigo said as coolly as he could manage.

"What is going on?" the calm, yet passionate voice of Tia Harribel resonated throughout the hall, she stepped after the group through the front doors, her heels clipping the floor.

"What's going on?" Aaron appeared, his hair dishevelled and a sleepy look in his eye.

Harribel pushed aside the numbers and froze at the unconscious body of Ren Marks.

"What is going on Ulquiorra? Don't make me repeat myself" Harribel threatened, throwing her weight around.

"This is Renji Abarai, FBI agent"

"No…" Harribel shook her head.

Ichigo's eyes widened, Harribel shook her head again and stepped back…her face looked like it was going to crumple.

"The files are there if you want to read them" Ulquiorra said calmly.

Harribel stepped aside and stared at Renji and looked away, as if dismissing Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra nodded at her, even though she was looking at the ground to the left of her.

"Shit" Aaron stepped forward and ran a hand through his hair "that's another undercover agent, those guys are coming through the dozen now…"he trailed off and walked towards Harribel "Tia…are you okay?"

She looked up, her eyes and her face calm, giving away no evidence of the shock that had been there a few minutes ago.

"Why would I be otherwise?"

Aaron stepped back and raised his arms "Okay, if you say so"

_Well, I hope that's okay. I was hoping to write up another one so you guys could have a double-chapter update but sorry, just came back to university after that holidays so a bit hectic to do so…_

_I have some news about updating, I will be updating a lot less frequently than I am now (if it's even bloody possible), I basically have final exams coming soon (ish) – for the full story see my profile._


	17. Chapter 17

_Yeap, that's right. It's an update. So many bloody essays, problem sets and presentations...argh, university!_

_Thank you corner: _**IceSharkDemon, Isamu-michi, Persistence, Confusion No hime, Malone, Boogermeister, Sorry for the anon, TigerTearz and Tealeyedbeing. And to all those who have stuck the story on alert/favourite! **_By the way, sorry if you've been getting private messages from me, I usually reply with the link from the email notification but I replied a set straight from the reviews page so I think I may have sent a double reply to some. If I haven't even sent you a reply I apologise and will do so next time._

**Warning: shit update, can't be helped. All I have in my brain is finance shit (I wish). Bah.**

**Seventeen – going in for the kill**

"Mr Ichimaru" Kisuke wiped this mouth with the back of his hand and took a swig of the beer "I'm secretly grateful for this spectacular lunch" he looked around the lavish, high-end restaurant "but I don't understand, I thought Aizen would have me dangling out of a window the way you all cornered me and threatened me at that party" he looked at Gin Ichimaru in seriousness.

Gin Ichimaru sat back looking casual yet smart in a fitted black suit, skinny black tie and a crisp white t-shirt. He looked like a rock star but was still pulling off the cool-gangster look too well, he gave one of his grins and gestured for more wine "Well, that was different"

"How was so?" Kisuke leant back in his chair and simply gave Gin a look.

"That was about Miss Shihoin…you know Aizen becomes a different man around her" he let out a cool laugh "…you were asking for it"

"Hardly"

Gin sighed and swirled the wine around and looked at the glass carefully "You know he wants it bad…that data of yours"

"Yeah, I gathered"

"Really bad…" Gin looked up through his silver bangs and Kisuke shifted when deep brown-red eyes focused on him "…it will be his downfall"

"As much as I'm confident Aizen will never get his hands on MY data, he's hardly going down"

"He will" Gin looked up and stretched casually as if having a normal conversation with a friend "he's cocky and doesn't really trust anyone…he will fall"

"You seem adamant"

"I've known Sousuke since I was a child…" he trailed off and frowned deeply "people think he's perfect but he definitely isn't"

Kisuke said nothing else and glanced at his plastic watch which paled in comparison to Gin's Rolex "well, I'd love to chat but I have work…thank Aizen for the dinner anyway"

He shrugged and got up "It's handled, Aizen owns this restaurant"

"Oh so a free lunch…literally for everyone"

Gin simply smiled and followed him out of the restaurant. Kisuke shifted his beanie hat at the maître'd who held open the door and turned to say goodbye but Gin Ichimaru was looking at someone else. Kisuke watched as a busty blonde-redhead seemed to march past in a suit. She looked focused…and stressed.

"Rangiku" he grabbed her arm with such passion and vulnerability, Kisuke's jaw almost dropped.

He could see why Gin Ichimaru would lose his cool over a woman like this one. She was tall and gorgeous in a pin-up girl way. The long wavy hair, the blue eyes and pouting lips.

She jerked and looked relieved for a mere second before the concentrated look returned to her face "Gin, what are you doing here?"

"Having lunch…are you okay?"

"I'll see you later Gin" Kisuke nodded at 'Rangiku' before turning and walking towards his laboratory.

"Nothing, just…a friend is missing…that's all…listen…I'll see you around"

"When will I see you next? You never really answered my calls over the past few weeks"

"It's been a busy time at work, okay?" she hitched a breath and went in for a quick but deep kiss "I'm sorry" and she hurried away.

Gin blinked and made to go after her but his phone vibrated in his pocket. He moved after her and went for the phone. He pulled it out and glanced at the screen and gritted his teeth when he saw the name of the screen. He looked at Rangiku's hair streaming after her and gritted his teeth further till his jaw muscles hurt. He was frozen in the spot. Instead of going after the woman he seemed to unconditionally love, he was fumbling to pick up a call from Sousuke. The phone stopped vibrating and he sighed not only had he missed the call in a slight daze, he had lost sight of her.

He growled and headed towards his car and the phone began to vibrate again. He accepted the call this time.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"It's funny how Kurosaki came to Las Noches, isn't it?" Ulquiorra appeared behind Grimmjow just after he sent out a group of men.

"What do you mean?"

"He…kind of just appeared"

"Yeah, great" Grimmjow muttered and took out a cigarette, he took in a deep and strongly controlled inhale and focused his blue eyes on Ulquiorra.

"You could help me, you two are close right?"

"What the fuck are you insinuating Schiffer?" Grimmjow growled.

Ulquiorra simply stared at him, and Grimmjow felt himself get enraged under the condescending stare of his "You two seem naturally close…it's almost romantic"

Grimmjow closed his eyes slowly and counted to ten before replying "…what the fuck of it?"

"Maybe you could help me, it would save me a lot of bother…" he said in a simple, calm, almost monotone way "I've iterated my doubts to Aizen, he wants me to investigate"

Grimmjow looked at him blankly.

"Investigate my suspicions of Kurosaki"

"Well good for you Ulquiorra" Grimmjow snuffed out his cigarette "good luck with your search…and just when I think you can't be any further up Aizen's ass you prove me wrong" he took out his car keys and swung them "I have to collect some money…real work" he shot a look at Ulquiorra.

He got in the car and let out a breath, and revved the engine and calmly left the compound, but in Grimmjow fashion. He muttered to himself as he expertly took out a cigarette and lit it, all with one hand on the steering wheel.

He growled and berated himself, this was what happened when you put your trust in someone, when you let your guard down and let them in. He growled and knocked his head back against the headrest before doing something he had only done when it came to his sister Nel.

He thought of how he could help Ichigo out.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"You" Ichigo called to a number, one he couldn't name but one he knew carried out a few of Zommari's duties. He had been 'wandering' the complex carefully waiting for someone he recognized.

The young man simply looked up and walked towards Ichigo, his face passive "Yes sir?" he answered politely even though he was sure he was the same age as the number eight.

"Where's the Starrk girl?" he asked in a cocky, nonchalant way "I need to ask her questions"

"I don't know sir, they move her around-" he cut himself off "Mr Schiffer and Mr Leroux are the only ones who know where she is"

Ichigo growled "Tell me or I'll chop your balls off" Ichigo grabbed him by the scruff.

"I don't know, sir" the man winced "why don't you ask Mr Schiffer?"

Ichigo drew his other hand back and punched him square in the face "you're lucky I'm not in the mood to bring out my gun" he growled and turned "tell anyone of our meeting and I will kill you" he marched away.

Where could he find Lily? Was she even alive? A wave of dread washed through him sending his stomach into spasms, getting Lily out now was his top priority…or was it? If he brought Aizen down surely getting Lily back would come automatically…he dug his hands in his pockets and was deep in thought as he walked along.

He paused at the main house and frowned up the steps at it before sighing and squaring up his shoulders and solemnly marched up the stairs. He pushed open the large doors and blinked as he found Ulquiorra standing there, staring at him.

"How's it going Schiffer?" Ichigo asked in a cool tone.

"It's fine..." he said "...and you?"

"Good" Ichigo looked at him back, not appreciating the way Ulquiorra's green eyes were boring into his "something wrong?"

"Yes, actually, I have a little task to complete. None of the other numbers are here so perhaps you could be of assistance to me"

Ichigo stared and nodded slowly "Let me get a jacket" he walked past Ulquiorra without looking back, aware the small man's eyes would be following him as he went up the stairs. He jogged to his room once he was out of sight and got into his room. He pulled out a jacket and went for the door but stopped, went to the chest of drawers and pulled out a holster and two handguns.

He sighed as he loaded them and threw his jacket over himself again. He shut his door and stared as he wandered past Grimmjow's room wondering where the blue-haired man was. He walked smoothly and calmly down the stairs to where Ulquiorra, Zommari and others were waiting.

"Ready?"

"Yeah" Ichigo gave a sharp nod.

He clambered into the back of the black, four by four with Ulquiorra and sat back in the seat. The small convoy began to move and were soon out of the compound.

"So what's this little task?"

"Nothing too serious" Ulquiorra replied in his stoic voice "nothing too trivial for a top ten"

Ichigo let out a small, small grunt. Why did he have to be so mysterious? He simply turned and looked out the window. They were on the expressway and seemed to the heading back towards the main city. Ichigo recognized where they were going as instead of taking the turning for the city centre they continued on and turned for the docks. He sighed, maybe he'd have to watch someone being beaten to a pulp again.

He tried hard to keep his shudder down. He didn't dare to look at Ulquiorra for this all felt like a test. It felt like Ulquiorra wanted him to know it was a test and Ulquiorra seemed sure that he would fail. He took in a deep, silent breath and cleared his mind. He shouldn't have to prove himself to Ulquiorra, he was in the top ten too. He had already proven his way to the position.

The four-by-four stopped with a sudden jerk and soon, everyone was filing out. Ichigo followed them and glanced up...he didn't recognise this warehouse but there was something...something foul about it.

He followed Ulquiorra in and stood a few metres behind him. Waiting.

"This man" Ulquiorra looked to the man sitting in the middle, with a bag over his head "Was caught patrolling the docks, he saw something he wasn't meant to see. And now we must erase that fact"

Ichigo stopped himself from launching at Ulquiorra, the little shit was actually playing around. He could feel it.

"Kurosaki, kill him"

Ichigo so used to hiding emotions and his true actions managed to control the flinch before it convulsed through him.

He composed him and snorted cockily "That's why you brought me here? You could have done this yourself Ulquiorra"

"But I thought it would be of particular interest to you, besides _what do you have to hide?_"

'A direct challenge' Ichigo fumed on the inside.

Ichigo let out a snort and shrugged "right, whatever" and folded his arms.

"You're not going to kill him?" Ulquiorra asked in a mocking tone.

Ichigo's folded arms loosened and he stared around, the numbers looking at him with wonder and suspicion. He growled "What the fuck, Schiffer?"

"I don't understand why it's such a challenge for you, as a member of the top ten you will need to kill someone at some point...unless you aren't really a member of the top ten"

'He's got me' Ichigo thought frantically, even though his body remained calm and his face showed only the slightest hint of irritation 'I need to do it...I can't do it...I just can't'

Ichigo stepped forward, he was actually going to kill someone. He had shot at people before. It was his job...but he never had the intention to kill, they never shot to kill unless it was an extreme situation and they were actually rare. He walked to the man shivering in the chair and whipped off the bag and surprise caught his face.

It was one of the young officers back from HQ. Ichigo couldn't help but swallow, did he recognize him? Of course he did, the surprise and recognition in the blue eyes was too much to hide, luckily he was gagged because he started to create muffled words and protests loudly.

Ichigo looked at Ulquiorra "He's just a kid"

"So, he's a cop. He's old enough" Ulquiorra replied sharply "Do it"

"Ulquiorra, what are you trying to prove?"

"Nothing, you are the one behaving strangely"

"By not killing someone?" Ichigo forced out, getting flustered. Ulquiorra's taunts, gestures, comments and actions were getting to him. Ulquiorra was the one behaving strangely.

"You know what I think Ichigo Kurosaki?" Ulquiorra had walked up to him so their bodies were mere inched away "I think that you're a fraud and it will only be a matter of time before I reveal you...and kill you"

"Would a fake do this?" Ichigo whipped out a gun, placed it at the young officer's temple and BANG! The only sound heard next was the now dead body hitting the floor.

Ichigo stared and stared before snarling at Ulquiorra "There's I've disproved your little theory, now take me back to the complex this was a complete waste of my time"

"We've still got business here"

"Fuckin' hell Ulquiorra, you're fuckin' twisted" Ichigo hissed, he turned and marched up to a number "give me your fuckin' keys!" The man complied and Ichigo marched out and pressed the remote, a black Audi beeped and he got in and calmly drove away.

Only when he was on the expressway, did he allow his body to shake...he just killed someone in cold blood. It wasn't even for a justified reason, just some petty reason because Ulquiorra called his bluff. He could have talked his way out of it...he could have but he foolishly didn't. He panicked, Ulquiorra had called him out and he panicked and didn't think. Now a man was dead and he wasn't dead for a justifiable reason. Not because he got caught in some crossfire trying to save hostages or the universe was running its twisted course, but because Ichigo Kurosaki panicked. It wasn't even a reason. It seemed pathetic.

He gritted his teeth, his cheeks felt flush and his ears were heating up, he could feel his eyes tingling. He continued to drive at an almost leisurely pace and was soon driving through the complex. He parked the park and noted the muscle car Grimmjow like to drive was back in its usual spot.

He parked and brought himself together before stepping out of the car, his mind running the events that just happened through even though he was trying to stop it

BANG! His imagination got the better of him, he flinched and jumped into the car and swallowed.

His steps felt heavy as he walked to the mansion.

"Kurosaki, you good?" Aaron appeared looked cheerful as usual.

"Is, uh, Grimmjow around? I've got a task for him"

"Probably sulking in his room" Aaron jerked his thumb towards the stairs.

"Thanks, man"

"No problem, you okay? You look...weird"

"Man, you wouldn't believe it" Ichigo forced a smile and a small laugh and held his hand to his stomach "Ate some dodgy Chinese food, it's going through me...I'm just gonna give Grimmjow his details and hide in my bedroom"

"Shit, there are some dodgy takeaways in the city, do that man, rest up"

"Yeah" Ichigo turned and walked up the stairs and walked into Grimmjow's room and shut the door and locked it silently. He heard the shower running and then suddenly switch off.

"Hello?" Grimmjow called.

He marched across the room and into the en-suite bathroom and stared at Grimmjow who was hastily wrapped a towel around his wet body.

"Oh fuck, Ichigo it's you" Grimmjow relaxed, he grinned as Ichigo locked the door "you wanna fuck around?"

Ichigo shook his head and dug his head into Grimmjow's shoulder and let out silent sobs before breaking down into tears.

_That's if for now, I honestly don't know when I'll update next...Holidays are looming near so it will be like STUDY! STUDY! STUDY! But please send in your reviews, I like reading them to make me happy. Hee._

_Peace._


	18. Chapter 18

_I'VE FINISHED EXAMS! WHOOP! Praise the Lord! Anyway, here's an update. It's a weak one, will be spending the time trying to get back my creative writing for this...Thanks to all those that reviewed, I hope I sent out a reply to you, if not my apologies._

_By the way, one thing I have to say that's pissing me off BIG TIME in the subbed Bleach anime is fuckin Orihime and 'Kurosaki-kun!' every thirty seconds I swear it was either episode 270/271 and that was the only dialogue for like five minutes! FOR FUCKS SAKE SAY SOMETHING ELSE YOU STUPID WOMAN! Sorry, I actually quite like Orihime's character but it's times like these she really pisses me off...rant over._

**Chapter Eighteen – Like a countdown**

Grimmjow stepped out of the car and slipped on some sunglasses, he chewed the inside of his cheek for a few seconds before moving towards the country club. He hated places like this, where everyone was so fuckin' pretentious and in everyone else's business. Grimmjow could never be 'upper-class' even though he may have been rich enough (the salary with Las Noches was anything but pithy) it just wasn't him. He stepped up the steps, not caring about the lustful or condescending looks he was getting (he was dressed in a t-shirt, jeans and scuffed sneakers, and a beanie hat covering his hair).

He looked around the wide reception, a little impressed before focusing and matching to the desk.

"...How may I help you?" the woman smiled at him suggestively.

"I want to see Yoruichi Shihoin" he demanded.

"Are you a member of the club?"

"Does it look like I'm a fuckin' member?"

She pursed her lips but still gave him a suggestive stare "Only members or guests or family of members can visit"

"Listen" he sighed and removed his sunglasses, annoyed he had to resort to pointless flirting, he gave her a calm look "It's important I see her" he leaned in so his lips were mere centimetres from her hair "do you understand me?"

The girl barely suppressed her shiver of excitement and stepped back, she composed herself before sitting back down and picking up the phone "I'll find her now"

Grimmjow slipped the glasses back on and waited, the girl spoke in tones her eyes always on Grimmjow but he barely returned her stare, his mind was elsewhere and it was churning.

"She's in a private room, follow me"

She stepped out exposing a perfect body and four-inch heels. She sashayed in front of Grimmjow. He followed her, truthfully not minding the view but keeping his mind on his objective. He watched as he passed several pools with clear blue waters, rooms with wide TVs and bars and people on massage beds waiting to be served.

The woman stopped in front of a door with 'ten' on it in gold painting and pressed the intercom.

"Yes?" a sultry tone said.

"Someone to see you Miss Shihoin...your name?"

"None of your business" Grimmjow muttered, ignoring her protests and going through the door and stepping in.

'A private room' covered a large, sprawling area. One section there was a fully stocked bar, not just a fridge but a counter and stools, adjacent to it was a sofa that was long and wide enough to be a bed, and a projector screen TV. Another section lay a massage bed and shelves upon shelves of lotions and oils. A room Grimmjow guessed linked to the bathroom, as Yoruichi stepped out in a bath robe.

Grimmjow grinned easily, as her purple hair curled around the top of her almost exposed breasts.

"Oh goodness" she rolled her eyes.

Grimmjow straightened, he had to be careful how he proceeded, he wanted her to think this was an errand for Las Noches, not him coming of his own free will. He cleared his throat.

"Good afternoon, Miss Shihoin" he said briskly.

"Grimmjow, right?"

He simply nodded "...Is it true that you're...involved with Kisuke Urahara?

She made a huffy nose as she sprawled onto the sofa-bed and glanced at him "Tell him, if he wants to find out he should do it himself, not send of one of his lackeys"

"I'll take that as a yes"

"Whatever" but her eyes conveyed something else.

He waited and simply raised an eyebrow at her.

"Tell him, to give up chasing Kisuke, I know he sends that fox-faced asshole every week to bribe him. Tell him Kisuke will give him _nothing_"

"We both know Aizen likes to do whatever he wants"

"Tell him, he'll have me to deal with" Yoruichi stood "Tell him, I'm fed up of his little mind games...it's done" she looked angry, then hurt and gave a curt nod.

Grimmjow sighed "Fine, he won't be happy"

"Good" she looked satisfied.

He turned and sighed, that was too easy. Looked like Yoruichi had a lot of anger pent up against Aizen. It was a sad anger though, it wasn't a vengeful sort of anger...a sad, weary and tired sort. Looked like Aizen had 'mind-fucked' with her for too long and she was a touch away from snapping. This could work in his advantage heavily.

He grinned sardonically, if he could time it right, and Ichigo, Yoruichi could snap during Aizen's downfall and her ranting could pull Aizen down. Hell did have no fury like a woman scorned.

He walked through the expansive, gilded hallways and back to reception, the girl opened her mouth but snapped it shut with a glare from Grimmjow. He stepped outside into the sun, slipped his sunglasses on and slipped into the car and drove away harshly.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Ichigo fully felt like shit, shit, shit and more shit. He had never cried like that before...he didn't sleep properly and neither did Grimmjow. Ichigo just kept replaying the same scene in his head: he was watching himself shoot the officer in cold blood, he didn't even recognize himself at first, it was some pale, ghostly, cruel version of himself. He would shake and bolt upright, the room dimly lit because of the moon, he would look and see Grimmjow lying there, still as the grave...looking asleep but he swore the times he bolted upright he could see the reflection of Grimmjow's eyes briefly in the light.

Grimmjow hadn't said anything when he cried, he simply cradled Ichigo rather helplessly for minutes. When Ichigo had subsided he simply kissed him on the lips and pushed him down and made him fall to sleep. But to no avail. Then Grimmjow simply woke up and got dressed and left the room.

Ichigo was worried he had scared the blue-haired man. Grimmjow though not one for conversation, was never short of words to say. In the morning he seemed to have no words. Maybe Grimmjow was annoyed, fed up...Ichigo had been making all these promises of bringing down Las Noches but he was just one man.

He sighed and rested his head against the steering wheel before getting out, he had done a money run by himself and was now returning the money to Harribel. He got out and walked towards the house and towards Harribel's office.

He knocked on the door and pulled himself together as he walked in.

Harribel looked up from the sleek laptop and gestured for him to come closer. He held out the tattered bag and looked at her "It's all there"

She leaned forward and took it and placed it by her feet behind the desk. Harribel watched him, intrigued and a little worried at the look on Ichigo's face. The furrowed brows seemed sharper and his eyes more weary. She took a sip of her iced tea before gesturing to the chair in front of her.

"Sit, Ichigo"

Ichigo looked at her, wondering what she could want before sitting down and releasing the smallest sigh.

"You look a little...ill" she said in her calm tone, diverting her green eyes to her laptop screen.

Ichigo flattened his mouth, if she was going to be sympathetic she could at least look him in the face. He leaned back and shrugged "Maybe"

"You should get that sorted, we can't have the ten being ill and being useless, things like that could get you shot"

"Are you serious?"

"This is Las Noches, not school"

"Yeah, don't I fuckin' know it" Ichigo muttered to the side. He placed his arms on the armrest and pushed himself up "Thanks Harribel" he said in a tone mixed with tiredness and sarcasm.

She simply looked at him and nodded and went back to typing away. He couldn't help himself from rolling his eyes as he turned and left the room. Harribel could be a really cold bitch when she wanted to, even though he suspected she might be genuinely a little worried or at least curious what happened to him. He left the room and pulled out his mobile phone and stared at it, his fingers scrolled to Grimmjow's contact and his finger hovered as he went towards the main entrance.

"Move it, you scrawny bitch!" a voice he recognised snapped.

Yammy Rialgo, number ten, seemed to hold all of Lily's slight body in his monstrously huge hands. Ichigo's eyes widened for a spilt second before he pressed himself into the wall.

Ulquiorra must be moving Lily...she was here all the time? Ichigo cursed, if she was that meant she was so close to him all along. He looked around and saw no-one else, important, was with Yammy, he recognised a few numbers but that was it. He waited till they hit the front door and crept out after them but keeping relaxed at the same time.

He propped the door open with his foot before it could shut fully and saw Yammy take her to the left. He waited a few more seconds before leaving the building and setting down the stairs. He followed them and saw them leading her to a small building beside the main one. He crept in between a supporting column and peered round.

His heart pounded as he saw the look of sheer horror on Lily's face as Yammy Rialgo stuffed her into the building. He stood back and slowly backed his way to the steps and sat down. He pulled out a cigarette and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Maybe some things were going to work out.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Grimmjow stared at his mobile and looked at Ichigo's name on the screen, should he call him? Should he send him a text? Grimmjow snorted Ichigo hadn't made any form of communication today so maybe he was alright.

...But what if Ulquiorra got him? He snarled and breathed out...Ichigo would have sent something if he had the chance...what if he didn't have the chance? Grimmjow sat down as his chest constricted and his head pounded. He never felt this worried over anyone...anyone but Nel anyway. He growled...he definitely didn't love Ichigo in a brotherly type way. Their saucy yet unfulfilled (Grimmjow had realised that they hadn't officially done it yet) nights proved that...

...He wasn't _in love_ with Ichigo was he?

He growled and rubbed his temples, his headache coming on more. It wasn't love, right? It was something...but love? No...Ichigo pissed him off and worried him so much Grimmjow thought that he would have been so much better off if the orange-top had stayed away from him...but then again he was finding it hard to focus on anything but him.

He stared at the families and couples around the fountain and sighed...he needed to meet this Kisuke Urahara guy before it started to get too late for Ichigo, for him, Nel, Starrk, Lily...anyone who wanted out of this situation with Aizen and Las Noches. He went to his pocket for his obligatory 'I-smoke-a-pack-a-day' pack of smokes and stopped when a slim shadow fell on him.

"I know you"

He looked up and his eyes widened it was that other cop friend Ichigo had...the small petite woman looked at him through cold, blue eyes that Grimmjow had to admit caused a shudder to go through his spine.

"Yeah...Rukia, right?" Grimmjow found the name slipping out easily, Ichigo often spoke of her.

"Have you seen Ichigo lately?" she settled next to him on the edge of the fountain, wasting no time and words.

"What do you mean?" Grimmjow replied carefully, making sure he seemed nonchalant.

"He's been missing for some time" she said slowly, watching him "I saw him briefly...with that woman, the black one with the blonde hair."

Grimmjow said nothing.

"I was hoping you could tell me something about that"

"I don't know" Grimmjow lit the cigarette and looked at her before turning away. How much did she know? Did she know anything at all? He was weary because the vibe she gave off was just way more than cop. She had that 'enforcer of the law' feel but she seemed too cool, too calculating to be any mere cop.

"He told me something ridiculous" she sighed, her 'cop' facade dropping instantly.

He looked at blinked when his eyes caught sight of her. It was as if she'd dropped a couple of pounds in seconds, her hair seemed limp and her eyes were now a dull fading blue instead of the steely ones just moments ago. She swallowed and the veins on her neck popped up slightly as the lump when down her throat.

"...What did he say?"

Rukia's eyes flashed but she bit her lip "He said he was undercover"

Grimmjow nodded.

"...I did some snooping around in the local PD, Ichigo's not even registered for work...I want to know what the fuck he's playing at? In fact he's reporting 'missing'. And undercover in what?"

"Las Noches" Grimmjow muttered stubbing out the half finished cigarette, he glanced around casually and then grinned at Rukia who frowned at his change "we need to find somewhere intimate to talk"

"My place is pretty safe"

"Sounds good" he got up and looked down at her "you try anything, I'll fuck you up. I don't care if you're Ichigo's best friend or not"

After a few awkward minutes of driving and narrowed looks and twisted months. They ended up in Rukia's rather upscale building. Grimmjow waited till they had entered and left the lift before saying anything.

"This seems pretty sweet for a cop salary anyway"

"My job is a little better than a mere cop" she shut the door revealing a pristine flat decorated with blues and greys.

"...and that is?" he noted a picture of Rukia, Ichigo, a familiar face he couldn't quite put his finger on and other people.

"FBI agent"

Grimmjow froze "What the fuck?" he removed his gun and aimed it at her, he cocked it and aimed again "is this some kind of trap?"

"No" Rukia calmly put her hands up, she frowned...this guy was on edge, he had to know. She frowned "...let me guess...you work for Las Noches"

"Guess?"

She shrugged "I suspected once you knew where Ichigo was working and you seemed too on edge. I can't do anything...I just want Ichigo to come back"

"He's trying to get out you know" Grimmjow didn't remove the gun from her face "he's trying to get us all out" his voice caught and he cleared his throat "once you're in Las Noches you never leave..."

"Listen" Rukia suspected once this guy let loose he had a trigger-happy finger "Look you can disconnected my phone, turn off my cell, my computer TV anything electrical...I just want to talk and from the way you're talking it's like you guys are trapped...I'm FBI, I have resources that can help you"

Grimmjow remembered Ichigo saying how loyal and honest Rukia was. He decided to go with Ichigo's instincts and thought 'fuck it, I'm already on my way to hell'. He slowly lowered the gun "Do it"

She lowered the plug from her phone, turned off everything in the room and emptied her pockets.

"You wearing a wire?" Grimmjow began to frisk her.

She simply raised an eyebrow and waited and glared at him "you done?"

Grimmjow shrugged and sat down, his gun still in his hand.

She perched on the chair opposite him and stared "I don't think we've been formally introduced. I'm Rukia Kuchiki"

"Grimmjow"

She nodded "Do you know who Ichigo is undercover for?"

"No one, if he is, he hasn't told me"

"It's not local PD or this FBI branch for sure"

"Are you on the case?"

"No" she smiled crookedly "I'm just a paper pusher, but I know things...I hear things..."

"Las Noches knows everyone and everything"

"They have moles in the FBI?"

"Undoubtedly" Grimmjow yawned, looking bored and mildly irritated at Rukia's naivety "everywhere"

"Shit" she stared at her carpet and pursed her lips "Do you want to get out of Las Noches"

"I do...you mind if I smoke?"

"No, go ahead" she watched as he removed a cigarette with his teeth and lit it, gun still in hand.

"I need you to get Ichigo to talk to me"

"Can't be doing that" he took a drag.

"Why?"

"One of the other top ten are onto him. It wouldn't be wise for him to be seen with an FBI agent"

"I'm a small time agent, no-one would have shit on me. And if there are moles like you said...they won't be focusing on me. I'm not on the case. I'm not even a field agent, they won't be watching me" she pushed.

Grimmjow stared "I can talk to him, but...it's his choice if he wants to risk his neck talking to you" he forced out the sentence and looked annoyed

Rukia frowned and then smiled "You really worry about him"

Grimmjow stood and paced the room and snorted "Hell no"

_Ah, I know...weaaak! But please send in encouraging reviews! Thank you for reading! (I'm assuming you have if you've read this!)! Hopefully my brain should start getting in gear for writing!_

_Peace_

_Vanity-issues._


	19. Chapter 19

_Okay guys! Thanks to _

_**Persistence, MisaXMisa, **__**hehehehehohoProductions0**_, _**Sinsofmidnight, angelgod187, Sorry for the anon, uzamaki9999, Malone**_

_**And Black storm van pendragon **__(by the way I don't think I've ever said this in a reply so I'm going to say it here before I will undoubtedly forget [seriously exams kills brain cells] I LOVE your stuff on deviant art seriously, I love it. Big time. Fan girl rant over!__)_

_And for others putting me on their alerts/favourites (over 50 of both!). I'm really happy you actually consider this story worth keeping up with! _

_Okay! My excuse this time is that I wrote my first ever complete Yaoi lemon (probably more of a weak lime as it's so bloody pathetic). I went over it so many times until I was happy (okay I'll be honest until I managed to stop sulking)...sigh, I hope it's fine or at least okay. If anyone wants to give me a class on writing yaoi, I kid you not, don't hesitate to go ahead._

_ALSO (last waffle, I promise). I went through the story and made some edits, only little ones and added a few bits here and there. So, if you find yourself re-reading it should flow a lot better now. _

**Nineteen – Intimacy**

"Hi" Ichigo looked at Grimmjow who looked at him with those blue eyes. Ichigo crossed the sixth's room and stood there "How was your day?"

"Eventful" Grimmjow looked at him with said eyes but said nothing else. Someone had to watch Ichigo's back without him knowing. It was easier, that way he could scope out anyone else watching for Ichigo. He didn't mention Yoruichi or Rukia...he might later, but right now Ichigo looked on the end of his tether.

Ichigo sighed and sat down rigidly on the bed facing Grimmjow at his window with a cigarette hanging lazily in his hand. He sighed again and lay back before sitting up again.

"I won't cry again" he smiled weakly "I promise"

Grimmjow nodded slowly a little unsure. The air was thick with something...tension. It wasn't uncomfortable...but it was there, it was like the big pink elephant in the corner of the lavish room. Grimmjow stared and finally turned out the window, no patience to figure out what it was he was feeling. He stared out onto the compound, seeing the other buildings and the mountains in the distance. He took several drags until strong arms wrapped around him.

He closed his eyes and flicked his cigarette out. He breathed slowly, feeling Ichigo's chest rise and fall with his back. After a minute they were breathing in sync. Grimmjow's hand rose and then dropped. He sighed, unsure of what he was doing before grabbing Ichigo's hand and turning around.

Brown eyes looked to him for comfort. Not just a hug or a pat on the shoulders or head. Comfort, intimacy...love. He cupped Ichigo's face and watched as the red head cradled his hand and started to lay feather-touch kisses on his palm. Grimmjow shifted his palm and stroked Ichigo's cheek with his thumb before pulling him in.

He felt Ichigo's body hitch as his lips settled on his. Grimmjow's tongue slipped into his mouth, warm, wet, smooth and wanting. It probed his mouth roughly but somehow gently as Grimmjow pulled Ichigo in closer. The red head responded sending his own tongue into Grimmjow's mouth to fight him off. They stayed locked together as their tongues danced.

Only when the back of Ichigo's knees hit the bed and they tumbled over, did the couple realise that they were moving. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo's shirt off and began to nip at his collarbones.

Ichigo gasped as Grimmjow's bites left behind a small trail of fire along his shoulders. His breathing became more ragged as Grimmjow's tongue wrapped around a nipple. Ichigo let out a moan and found his hips being pinned down as he tried to buck his erection against Grimmjow's. Grimmjow managed to grin against Ichigo's muscles before propping himself up above the younger man.

"You want to do this?" he asked.

"Yes" Ichigo nodded, gasping as Grimmjow grinded slowly against his crotch.

"You won't try anything funny" he managed another grin, referring to Ichigo's wandering finger.

"You're completely in charge" Ichigo gulped as waves of pleasure blurred his mind.

Grimmjow grinned a manic grin "Big mistake, Ichi"

Ichigo stood up and nodded hopelessly "Okay, okay" and removed Grimmjow's top and pushed him back down to the floor. He attacked Grimmjow's chest with a ferocity and a desperation that had Grimmjow reeling. The blue haired watched, propped up against the floor, as Ichigo started to lick his pecs.

Ichigo got further down and stared at the inescapable bulge in Grimmjow pants.

"Suck it" Grimmjow commanded softly.

Ichigo slowly removed the belt, and then the button and the fly. He pulled the jeans down and had to smirk as Grimmjow's member sprang to life even more freed from its denim restraints. He suddenly felt anxious at seeing...it. It looked huge behind cloth and he imagined seeing it bare would be even more intimidating. He pulled the boxers down and took in a deep breath.

Grimmjow let out a breath as Ichigo's lips worked up and down his shaft. He smiled as the policeman gagged but was relentless, soon he was nibbling, licking, sucking and fondling Grimmjow to orgasm. Grimmjow let out little growls...he felt it...his balls tightening...the only nerves functioning in his body seemed to be down there...everywhere else was dead. His hands gripped Ichigo's head and pushed him down further.

"Shit" he cursed as he let himself go into the moist cavern of Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo looked up in defiance and swallowed it all, his eyes locked with Grimmjow's.

"I haven't finished" Grimmjow commanded. He pushed Ichigo against the bed, kissing him more fiercely than before, slowly pumping him. Ichigo let out small mews and gasps as Grimmjow rough hands brought him closer to orgasm.

But Grimmjow stopped.

His lips felt Ichigo's and his hands uncurled themselves from Ichigo's dick. He took two fingers and stuck them in Ichigo's mouth who happily compiled with swirling them around his tongue. When Grimmjow was satisfied, he shifted Ichigo so he was sitting on Grimmjow's lap, his legs around Grimmjow's torso.

He locked eyes with Grimmjow, not even breaking contact when Grimmjow fingers slipped into him and started to immediately scissor. Grimmjow saw spasms of pain break across Ichigo's face and tenderly started to trail kisses along Ichigo face and lips. Ichigo threw his head back and let out a small 'yes...'. Grimmjow moved into him again, knowing he was hitting that sweet spot when Ichigo began to ride his fingers.

Grimmjow quickly removed his fingers and with strength impaled Ichigo on his firmly rigid cock with no warning.

"AH! Fuck...Grimm..." Ichigo moaned, his eyes opening full of lust.

With help from Grimmjow he began to move up and down Grimmjow's cock, taking in Grimmjow fully every time, trying to ignore the pain and focus on the pleasure every time he slammed himself down.

Grimmjow threw his head back, he too was getting lost in the act, with Ichigo constantly gripping and releasing his cock, it was too much. He reached between them and ran his thumb over the tip of Ichigo's cock.

"Aaaah!" Ichigo moaned, now being attacked from both ends.

Grimmjow pushed Ichigo against the bed, his head was on the edge of the mattress, pumping into him and pumping his cock. Ichigo gripped the sheets, pulling them down as he got closer to the edge.

"FUCK!" Ichigo yelled his release, letting go in Grimmjow's hand.

Grimmjow let out a primal growl as he exploded into Ichigo.

For a minute they panted over each other's shoulder, regaining their breaths and thoughts. Grimmjow wiped his hand against the sheets which had now pooled behind Ichigo and crawled back a little. He stared at the cop, who seemed dazed and confused. Brown eyes focused on him and leaned forward for another kiss.

Ichigo pulled him in, gripping him close, their flaccid cocks firming as their bodies touched.

"I love you Grimmjow" he breathed, not really caring for a reply, but his heart fluttered when Grimmjow, though he simply gave a small noise, hugged him closer, lay him down and covered them with the sheets and did not let him go.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Rukia Kuchiki went into the office of the FBI, feeling a little better than she did last week. At least she vaguely knew where Ichigo was and what he was doing and who he was with. She wasn't sure about that Grimmjow guy but maybe he would help. He seemed like he would. Now she just had to find out where Renji was and maybe her nerves would stop being so shot.

When she did wonder about Renji, she kept playing that scene over, when he had come to her flat and kissed her...she never imagined she felt that way about him. Sure, she always said Renji was a good looking guy but she couldn't imagine being with him in that way. But when he came, new...no hidden feelings spilled out. She felt like crying though. It was so...selfish of him to do that to her. She wanted to scream and hit something but refrained from doing so.

After she went through about ten security doors (one with full biometric scan) she came to the large, open plan office and settled at her desk. She sat with her two coffees and bag of treats and waited for Rangiku Matsumoto to notice them.

She signed onto her computer and grabbed the closest stack of paperwork. She wondered if she would ever go on the field...she suspected she wouldn't...until Byakuya left the agency. He wasn't that much older than her so she suspected she would be waiting a while. She was grateful for the job, it paid a lot better than most cop work but at least while being a 'mere' cop she could afford to get her hands dirty.

Around nine-thirty, almost an hour after she arrived she frowned. The coffee was going lukewarm and the chocolate muffin she bagged just for Rangiku was hardening. She frowned and looked around, standing up fully to see over the cubicle walls...there was nothing.

She frowned even more and sat down. She was tempted to send off a joking e-mail but stopped as Rangiku already filed into her cubicle. Looking somewhat depressed.

"Hey"

"Hey"

Rukia stared, the woman didn't tease her or go for her coffee in her rude, yet somehow hopelessly charming, flirtatious way. She just perched herself on the edge of the desk.

"You can have some y'know" she edged the coffee closer to Rangiku "I actually bought the muffin you like. You always complain about the blueberry ones"

Rangiku smiled and took the coffee and took off the lips and began emptying sugar packets "We just had a meeting"

"Right...oh...is it the Las Noches case?" Rukia whispered.

"Yeah...Byakuya only revealed to us now...Renji's been missing for weeks now, almost a month and a half...like really missing"

Rukia simply blinked, that was all she could do. It didn't stop her heart from lurching or her stomach dropping to her feet. She gripped her mouse and turned away "what do you mean?"

"Rukia..." Rangiku sighed, she wasn't allowed to tell her friend but she felt the petite woman had a right to know "Byakuya had Shuhei tag him because he was reporting less frequently, but Shuhei says he's just disappeared and he hasn't tagged him in almost six weeks. We think he may be dead"

"There must be a mole in the agency" Rukia snapped "He may be missing, but he's not dead."

Rangiku frowned "that's pretty wild accusation..."

"There must be. Who else knows he was undercover?. Renji's a loudmouth but he's not stupid. He's smart and he can definitely take care of himself"

Rangiku said nothing and took a bite of the slightly stale muffin...it made sense actually or what if...

"What if he switched sides?" Rangiku said softly and regretted it when blue eyes blazed at her.

Rukia looked offended, disgusted at Rangiku, she turned and pointed to a stack, picked up a thick file and ruffled through it "I've been doing paper work for that fuckin' case for months. Las Noches don't look too kindly to any sort of traitors. If that's the case then he is probably dead" she all but threw the file back onto the pile.

"Hey Rukia" another agent appeared and the two women either looked at the desk or the floor "...this stack done?"

"Yeah Simmons" Rukia said referring to the pretty, dark-skinned co-paper pusher "it's done"

"Thanks...is everything okay?" the woman frowned at them both.

"Yeah, great"

"Okay" she nodded and left, there was definite tension thick in the air but she didn't push it.

Rukia waited and looked up "Well, there you go...wither way traitor or not he's probably dead. So why don't you fuck off Rangiku"

Rangiku said nothing but stared "Rukia...you're crying" she said softly.

"No" her voice caught "I'm not...I'm just...leaking" she burst into the softest sobs, grateful when Rangiku wrapped two toned arms around her "I'm sorry" she whispered "It's just Renji and I-"

"Ssh...just calm down. I'll keep you updated but you know the drill" Rangiku whispered and cradled her face "take a few, go to the bathroom and clean yourself up okay?"

"Okay" Rukia nodded.

Rangiku straightened and stood up. Shit, death had cropped up in the meeting. But in fact, looking back they all seemed to skirt around the subject, it was touched upon in the lightest way possible. She growled and drained the cold coffee and marched to Shuhei Hisagi's desk. The slightly tattooed agent looked up and frowned at the look on Rangiku's face.

"Rangiku?"

Rangiku pulled him up and dragged him to the copy room and slammed the door "The chances of Renji being dead"

"What?"

"I said the chances of Renji being dead!" she snapped irritably.

"I dunno..." he looked away "High, Byakuya said I shouldn't say anything. Serious Rangiku he just...disappeared...he used to come into town with them but he's no longer. He always used to be with this black chick but now she comes in with others" he shrugged "Rangiku you're not meant to know..."

"Shut up Hisagi, like I'd go blabbing to Kuchiki on this" she looked concerned and sighed "you know what...this case is going fuckin' nowhere. We have no lead, the undercover agent we had is gone..."

Shuhei sighed and rolled his shoulders "It's shit but what can we do?"

"Any other leads?"

"Apart from tailing Renji, I know as much as you" Shuhei shook his head.

"We need a fuckin' lead on Aizen, not just for Renji but for everyone"

"I know"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Rangiku left the agency and walked towards the town centre. It was a good half an hour walk but she didn't care, she needed to get out of there. The whole team, or whoever was remaining on the team was on edge. Even Byakuya Kuchiki was avoiding everyone. She imagined it was more a shot to his pride that Renji was missing than he was worried for his partner and mentee.

She released her hair from the makeshift ponytail and groaned running her fingers through her hair and occasionally massaging her scalp with her fingers. She let out a much-needed groan and sighed. She lowered her hands and stopped as she reached the first batch of shops in the commercial centre.

Not even her favourite pastime, shopping, could distract her now. She walked along, genuinely worried. Sure Renji and Rukia had a little thing but Renji was...her best friend. Like her, he had no family and had been pushed and prodded around the government foster system. They had bonded quickly over that and were close ever since.

She sat on a bench and watched people pass by. She leaned back and crossed her legs and closed her eyes.

"A real sleeping beauty"

She opened her eyes, frowning lightly, but her face relaxed as she saw who it was.

"Gin" she whispered.

"Afternoon...may I?" he gestured to the empty seat next to her.

"Go ahead" she said, clearing her throat and sitting up straight.

"You look tired" he took her hand and held it, his thumb caressing her palm.

She looked ahead and clasped at his hand lightly "I am tired...in every sense of the word"

"Work?"

"Something like that" she pursed her lips and said nothing else.

They sat in silence, just holding hands. She looked down as his long, slender fingers before trailing up his arm and looking at his face. The smile had gone from his face, and his dark eyes observed her with interest and worry. She let out a light laugh.

"What?"

"No-one has looked at me like that, ever"

"I'm sure there are many who care for you"

She shrugged "Maybe...I don't really know"

He lifted his hand, she turned and saw him pull out his phone and almost groan at the name at the screen. He held the phone to his hand and spoke clearly "Yes?" he watched Rangiku as whoever was on the other line gave him instructions. He nodded, murmured 'yes' while still looking at Rangiku.

He sighed and replaced the phone and the usual smile erupted on his face "I have to go"

She nodded and looked away "Who was that?"

"Partner in crime" he chuckled.

"Someone from work?"

"Yes...it's not another woman, by the way. It's a colleague. A man" he said softly.

"I don't care..." she sniffed, annoyed he read her mind "you are free to date whoever you want"

"I want to date _you_" he stroked her cheek and held her chin softly as he stood up "when will you stop running away from me?"

"I don't run away from you" she argued proudly.

"I feel like you are..." he sighed "I'll see you Rangiku"

"Bye" she whispered and watched him disappear for her life for a short while until she would run into him randomly. She frowned, in fact...she always _did_ run into him at random times. He took strange hours for a banker. The agent in her made her pick herself up and trail after him.

He was always mysterious...she didn't know everything about him. Her infatuation with him made her pretty much accept everything about him at face value, she never really questioned him past the answers he gave...and to be fair it could be said the same way. He never really pressed her for information.

Perhaps he was just happy with her being the woman he ran into occasionally, and had booty calls even more sporadically?

No, she frowned, her heart tightening. He always seemed too happy, relieved to see her and he would sometimes send her a text. If he just wanted a booty call he didn't have to constantly text her or whatever. She was a big girl and could read between the lines.

She followed him, staying behind a few metres. She pulled out sunglasses and pulled her hair into a bun. She felt ashamed; this chase she was currently entailing showed her lack of trust in him. No...she argued, she was just curious.

He did go to a bank, but instead of walking in. He waited outside and nodded to the driver of the sleek, black car that had pulled out outside. She walked into a cafe across the road and sat away from the window but she could still see him perfectly.

He looked around but was completely unaware of her. She watched as he paced slowly and stopped when the bank door opened. A tall man, with slicked back brown hair appeared. She felt her jaw drop...that...that...looked like Sousuke Aizen.

'He probably just knows Aizen was a high-end client, is all. It's nothing serious' she argued again internally.

"Excuse me miss?" the young male waiter pushed, frowning at the woman. She looked pretty hot...apart from the messy bun her hair was pulled into and the sunglasses.

She gripped the table and froze as Gin got into the black car. If Aizen was simply a client, why would he need to get into his car? It had to be deep...serious...She suspected that Gin was linked to Aizen because Aizen had everyone in this city in his back pocket in some indirect way...but this seemed too direct.

She continued staring until the car had pulled off, she was still oblivious to the calling waiter. She stood up slowly, stared at the waiter before blowing out of the office.

_So what did you guys think? Okay? Review and tell me what you think! __ I think the story is beginning to enter a 'near-final' stage...but we'll see!_

_Also has anyone read the latest Bleach Manga's?_

_**SPOILERS!**_

_Did anyone think the first time they saw the manifested form of 'Tensa Zangetsu' reminded them of Ulquiorra? I read it and remember thinking 'ZOMG, why is Ulquiorra is in Ichigo's mind?' But now on closer inspection...it reminds of me Aizen...with eyeliner on. Ha._

_ALSO WHO WILL SAVE TATSUKI? Seriously she is such a cool character, Kubo better not kill her off._

_** END SPOILER**_


	20. Chapter 20

_Thanks for the great (fabulous) responses! Thank you Corner:_

_**Lover1492, hehehehohohoproductions, sinsofmidnight, persistence, angelgod187 (sorry couldn't PM you!), Kawaii berry, grimmy-chan, tealeyed being, Black Storm van pendragon, Malone, Isabelle-artemis-san, saka-sandora **__and__** eatteresa.**_

_**And all the other who have been putting this is their favourite/alerts! Apologies if I haven't replied personally. ALSO (sorry last note) I have to say I have a lot of polite reviewers, whenever I send a reply to a review and get a reply. Ah, it's quite sweet! XD**_

_Anyway, onwards and out!_

**Chapter Twenty – New Partnerships**

"You have to give me something to work with" Rukia riffled through the clothes as her and Grimmjow went through a clothes store. They decided to rendez-vous in obvious, yet somehow inconspicuous, places (so their trains of thought brought them to a clothes store somewhere).

Grimmjow frowned, on the other side of the rack, not really looking at Rukia, as if he was doing his own thing "Kisuke Urahara"

"What?"

"You heard me, don't make me repeat myself" Grimmjow growled "and you need to hurry"

"You obviously know who that is, so why can't you do it?" she snapped, he was really giving her little to work with.

"I can't" he muttered "Ichigo is under surveillance, I need to watch myself and watch him. You wanted to help, woman"

Rukia stopped and pretended to finger a pair of shoes and sighed "Fine, I'll see what I can do my side. Is Ichigo safe?"

"As safe as he can he" Grimmjow muttered vaguely.

"That's not an answer, asshole" Rukia stopped and glared at him.

Two sets of differently-coloured blue eyes clashes at each other. If the circumstances weren't so pressing, Grimmjow and Rukia may have gotten along quite well. But now, things were under pressure, forced and they were linked by the common factor to help Ichigo.

Rukia looked away "I need you to look for someone"

"No, I've got enough"

"He's an agent...he's been missing for sometime"

"What? Was he undercover?" Grimmjow muttered.

"Yes"

"He's dead" Grimmjow said flatly "Las Noches doesn't take too kindly to undercover agents. He's probably floating down the south river or is buried in our back garden" he ignored the pained look on her face, and looked straight ahead. He couldn't afford to mince words.

"Fine...just Renji Abarai-"

"Shut up"

"Red hair-"

"Fuck you"

"Tattoos, tall, quite built"

He glared at her and faltered when she gave him a sly smile in return. He snorted.

'Women' he thought.

"Kisuke Urahara...that name seems so...familiar"

"It might be, he works for division 12. It's a top research and development company. I figured your little agency would have some links with him and his technology"

"The FBI is not just some little agency" Rukia hissed.

"Whatever...can you do it?"

"Right away"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Ichigo wandered out, the past day's activity boosting him up, but only so much. He kept his nose out of most things, running errands for Las Noches, picking up money. But every time he lifted his gun to threaten someone, his hand...no whole arm shook violently. Beads of sweat would instantly form as he aimed. It was getting too much for him, even just to verbally threaten someone.

He was losing his cool.

He rubbed the neck of his neck before clicking the joints and pushing the door of the car open and stepping out. The compound seemed quieter than usual and he used this as an opportunity to take a slightly longer route to the main house. He rounded a few more buildings instead of going straight and so his path took him down that small house next to the main house. He stopped casually and pulled out a pack of cigarettes as if he was merely stopping to indulge himself. He leaned against the building casually and waited in silence.

"P-P-please" a faint voice begged.

"Shut up"

"The pale guy said-"

The unmistakable sound of a slap rang in Ichigo's ears. It was faint but it was a sound Ichigo was so used to from over the past few months, he could identify it, even if it was distorted in some way. He gripped the cigarette and took a long, violent drag. He had to get her out of here.

Lily, a young woman, the closest thing to innocence he had ever met. She rarely seemed to hate, only seemed able to joke and show affection for those around her. She didn't deserve this, especially didn't just because her brother was number one. He frowned. He could hear more sounds and protests turned into sobs, not loud ones...little, little ones that cut Ichigo in the heart each time.

He pushed off and walked away, stubbing out the cigarette and continuing towards the main house and froze as he heard a loud wail. It was her, sure it was high-pitched and full of pain and fear but it was definitely her. Ichigo felt his chest seize and he struggled to walk to the stairs.

"Is everything okay?" Ulquiorra was walking down the wide steps as Ichigo pushed himself through the entrance hell.

"Yes" he wheezed.

"You look pale" Ulquiorra stated flatly.

"Really?" Ichigo's fingers brushed against the holstered gun but he simply wrapped his jacket around him before pushing himself past Ulquiorra.

"I don't trust you Kurosaki"

"The feelings mutual" Ichigo muttered.

He trudged up the stairs aware that green eyes were scrutinizing him.

"Aizen wants us all for dinner tonight. Seven pm"

"Right" Ichigo said.

He walked into his room and locked the door, shit, Ulquiorra was just so..._creepy._ Lily's screams rang in his ears...what would they do to her? Why were they still keeping her here? At the very least, why lock her up? How far would they go? Would they end up killing her? Were a few of the many questions, thoughts and comments zooming round Ichigo's head. He slid to the floor and leaned back into the wall and sighed helplessly. Would they kill her? He cursed, he knew where she was...if they killed her...that would be another person he killed. Not directly, but indirectly...he could stop it...he could perhaps get Tia to override Ulquiorra's commands...she was the third, a rank higher than Ulquiorra.

But Harribel was too pre-occupied with her own things, her own jobs and duties...besides it wouldn't look good that Ichigo cared over such a trivial matter...well, trivial to the Las Noches organisation as a whole.

He pulled himself to the large bed and got under the covers but couldn't sleep.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Where you going, so early?"

"Taking an early leave for today" Rukia muttered arranging her desk "I think I need it"

Rangiku nodded, Rukia still looked tired...still hopelessly thin but her eyes were...bright, they were fired up with determination and it showed obviously. Rukia was on a mission.

Rangiku frowned "Anything I can help with?"

Rukia froze and frowned lightly "No...like I said just taking an early day off"

"Oh...okay, you just look like you're on a mission"

"A mission to relax!" Rukia forced a smile, it lit up her face so well it fooled Rangiku.

The taller woman nodded and smiled "Good, just relax...I'll keep you updated"

"Thanks Rangiku" Rukia grabbed her notepad and stuffed it into her bag.

She smiled gently at her colleagues, making excuses as she walked out left, right and centre. No-one really questioned her, she looked tired and worn and it was a known fact her and Renji Abarai were good friends and even though no-one else was to know about the mission, the whole division knew what was going on.

"Rukia" Byakuya appeared, walking in.

She tightened the grip on her bag and nodded "Yes brother?" she forced

"Where are you going?" his handsome face stoic "it's early to clock off"

"Well" she shuffled and stared at the floor "I was taking early time off, I've been really tired lately...I just think I could do with some rest"

"Yes, you have lost weight" he said simply.

Rukia nodded, her brother was so void of emotion the previous comment sounded like it was just a mere observation by someone who vaguely knew her, not who had grown up with her. But secretly she was pleased, Byakuya rarely commented on things...he fact he had done meant it had been on his mind for some time.

'Maybe I could tell Byakuya...no, I need to do this secretly' she thought about telling him her plan. Only when she had solid proof from this Kisuke Urahara would she tell Byakuya and bring Aizen down.

"Yes...I will go now, brother. Good bye"

"Yes" he nodded and continued walking in.

She walked away slowly, coolly...Byakuya may have looked like the type that never looked back but he would. She crossed the packed car park and went to her car easily. Getting in and shutting the door slowly. She waited for a few seconds, and looked over to the tinted entrance and sighed. She slowly stuck the key in the ignition and pulled out.

She pulled out the piece of paper from a file she had brought out and stuck it on her dashboard. The address stated the office for 'Division 12' (full name The 'Shinigami Research and Development Institute'...mouthful Rukia had thought) was located at the edge of the commercial centre of the city.

She drove through, traffic light as it was after lunch but before the home rush, she pulled past the boutique stores and restaurants nearby before pulling up.

Division 12 was part of a small industrial block so it housed other offices and buildings in the near area. She drove past Division 12 noting the lack of parking spaces and tutted before spotting some at the other end of the car park.

She slammed on the brakes as someone carelessly strolled across the lot as if they owned the place or they simply didn't give a shit about dying.

Rukia went to wind down her window to curse the guy out when she froze.

She didn't know him...but she didn't want to. He was tall, rather lean...almost thin in a sharp suit and shoes. His pale skin complemented the silver mop of hair on his head. He stopped right in front of the car, his fox like grin stretched even further.

She heard herself swallowing and her fingers when to her neck, he grinned and waved before setting off. She breathed heavily, his look made her feel like someone was crushing her...someone was wrapping her...no snakes had surrounded her...engulfed her and were squeezing slowly but tightly. With shaky hands she put the car into drive and pulled into a parking space.

Out of reflex and slight fear she pulled the gun out of her glove compartment and kept it on her lap. She used her rear-view mirror and side mirrors to confirm he had left. She shook out her fear and holstered the gun before deciding that the federal agent approach was not the best way to snoop around.

She got out of the car, and took her satchel, before walking towards the office. The door slid open to another door and a reception.

The glass behind the reception was mirrored so Rukia found that she was staring back at herself. The reception was clean, efficient...sterile...like a laboratory. Which would make sense.

"Hi" she cleared her throat at the woman at the reception who looked vaguely interested at her "I'm here to see Kisuke Urahara"

"And you are?"

"Hisana...Karakura" she forced. 'Forgive me Hisana' she prayed using her brother's dead wife's name "I'm from an agency...I need to ask a few questions"

"Oh" the woman looked a little worried "Um, uh...what agency?"

"I think it's best if I tell him myself"

The woman swallowed and give a nervous smile "Of course, hang on, just one moment"

She picked up the phone and tapped in a number efficiently with manicured nails "Mr Urahara I have a Ms...Karakura...she says she's from an agency...no...she didn't...yes...okay..."

"Please sit down...he'll be up in two minutes"

"Thank you" Rukia held in from letting out a sigh of relief.

She sat and waited, staring at the grey walls and silver carpet, before the door beeped and a man came out, blonde, messy hair and a white lab coat.

"Miss...Karakura?"

"Yes..."

"What agency are you from? If you don't mind me asking? And ID?" he gave a genuine smile which had her thinking he was going to be very difficult.

She hissed, wishing it hadn't come to this, and wishing she had taken her gun anyway before pulling out her FBI badge.

He let out a whistle "I see, follow me" he led her through the door he came from and led her into a meeting room and shut the door behind him.

"Is everything okay, agent Kuchiki" he noted.

She cursed, she blamed the FBI, they should have sent her into the field rather than keeping her as a paper-pusher.

"Sorry, about the name mix up" she cursed and blushed.

"Something tells me you're not on FBI duty" he propped his head against the table and gave her an almost sweet smile but something in his eyes told her not to fuck around.

"Mr Urahara" she ignored his comment "I have been led to believe you are involved with Sousuke Aizen. Is this true?"

"Refreshments?" he gestured to the table behind him, as she shook her head, he got up and took a glass of water "Depends on your definition and degree of involvement"

She sighed "Are you...directly involved with Sousuke Aizen? Do you work with him or for him in any way...shape...or form" she snapped the last three words and waited.

He snorted "Well that definition...no"

"Well how?"

"Are you sure you're even an agent? This could be illegal...you're kinda small for an agent..."

Rukia ignored the throb at her temples and snorted "Mr Urahara if you are withholding information, it's only a matter of time before I do get someone qualified to question you. And then the very least you'll go down for is obstruction of justice. No big deal"

"Ouch, icy" he sat "You could say I'm involved" he leaned towards her, his face still calm "what if you are an agent...what's in this for you?"

"Who knows" she scowled, realising she was getting in too deep and not getting anything. She stared him out before his leaned back and sighed.

"Where to start...Division 12 is a highly intensive R&D company, we tend to handle very...delicate...projects"

"What do you mean delicate?"

"Not in the fact they are easily breakable rather...than...the circumstances around them you could say"

"Go on"

He removed his lab coat, revealing a simple t-shirt and jeans "Aizen is interested in one of our projects"

"You _are_ working with him" she cursed, fuck, her gun... she could hear her heart beating.

"No...it would be a very strange day before I work for that sociopath...no. He's interested in a project commissioned to us from...let's just say a very large organisation...he wants the project" he grinned.

Rukia stared "And you're not giving it to him"

"Yes, that's why he sends one of his lackeys to torture me every Wednesday" he man sighed glumly.

"Mr Urahara...has this man ever...threatened you? Bribed you?"

"The question should be when hasn't he? Aizen and I don't see...eye to eye"

"Why?" she frowned, there was more.

He paused for the briefest moment but Rukia picked up on it as he pulled out a smile "what can I say? The guy doesn't like it when people are stubborn to his demands"

Rukia stared and took in a breath "...Mr Urahara"

"Call me Kisuke"

"Right, if you could get a recording or a proof of them trying to get this project could you do it?"

"Why?" he frowned.

"I want to bring Aizen down and his organisation" she said firmly.

Kisuke stared "But you're-"

"Trust me...Aizen and Las Noches are a top agenda for many world security agencies and military intelligence...any piece of evidence that would bring him down, someone will pick up and use"

Kisuke grinned crookedly "So am I like a civilian consultant?"

She gave him a deadpan look.

"Okay, okay" he mused...this little woman reminded him of Yoruichi in some ways...he paused for a moment, ignoring the big blue eyes on him. If that silver haired bastard came round against next week, he tape him, hopefully that would provide something for them and take down Aizen leaving Yoruichi for him. Okay, not the best reason for society to bring him down but the most important to Kisuke.

"What do you need?"

"Anything...if you could get like solid facts about his organisation, where they are based...anything"

"Am I safe?"

"Trust me, you're safe" Rukia nodded, she was a measly paper-pusher, no-one would even know who she was. She wasn't like Rangiku, or Shuhei or Byakuya who were on the field...she was a measly paper pusher.

He held out a hand and stood up "I guess I will see you again?"

"Yes...here's my card" she held out a card.

He glanced and nodded "oh!" he rummaged around and handed her a tattered card "it's been in my pocket for a while"

She grimaced at the frayed piece of card but took it anyway and tucked it away.

"Why Karakura for a name? I'm assuming you meant Karakura, Japan" he pushed out.

She blinked and then nodded "I knew a friend from there" she instantly looked sad, she recovered and shrugged "first thing that popped into my head"

"Small world, I grew up there myself" he frowned lightly "So how long you reckon Aizen would get in prison?"

She snorted "probably nothing less than two consecutive life sentences, chances of parole, none"

Kisuke gave a small, flat, sadistic smile "Sounds fair"

_Okaaay, a fairly (okay, very) blasé chapter but it sets the tone for a few chapters ahead. Next chapter I promise will be a fairly action packed one...actually it might be action packed._

_So please send in your reviews!_

_Thanks again for all your wonderful support and reviews! Love to you all!_

_P.s has anyone read Bleach 414? All i have to say is !1!111! I know it might be harder now THEY'VE SHUT DOWN ONEMANGA AND ARE TARGETTING MANGA FOX. A-holes. If you're looking for a place to read bleach PM me and I'll send you the link!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Hi y'all, thanks for the brilliant responses! Happy me! Thanks to:_

_**Eattersea, Malone (), hehehehohohoproductions, artemis-san, Boogermeister, lover1492, persistence, tealeyedbeing, uzumaki9999**_

_I hope I replied to everyone!_

_P.s. sorry if parts of this chapter seem a bit out there, I am slightly drunk._

_**Warnings: (shit) smut**_

**Twenty one – run rabbit, run**

Ichigo inhaled slowly, he knew what he had to do and he knew he had little time to do what he needed to do. Night had come over the compound quickly and set the area in near perfect darkness. He sat up in his bed, breathing slowly...way too composed for the task, or rather tasks ahead of him. He breathed in again slowly and steady before swinging his legs over the side and pushing himself off the bed.

He opened the door and slipped past, following the path he knew so well. It was about two AM in the Las Noches headquarters and everyone who wasn't on patrol or out was fast asleep in their beds, recouping for another day of 'work'.

He stopped at a door and twiddled the doorknob and knocked on it gently. He waited, nearing sounds from the other side telling him the occupant was aware he was there before it creaked open. A blue eye stared at him lazily before the door opened further revealing a tall, toned body, dishevelled hair and sleepy eyes.

"Hey" Grimmjow said gruffly too sleepy and too hung up on the orange –haired cop to scowl him away.

"Hey" Ichigo stepped forward as Grimmjow stepped aside to let him in.

The blue-haired man closed the door and watched softly as Ichigo went to the bed and sat down. Ichigo pulled his legs up and crossed them meditation style and looked at Grimmjow and smiled crookedly.

"Y'know...I really do love you"

Grimmjow sighed and ran a hand through his already messy hair and walked towards the bed and sat down in front of Ichigo and simply stared at him through blue eyes.

"I know" he answered.

Ichigo looked at him and smiled but his eyes were slightly sad, longing and seeking...they were definitely asking 'do you love me as much as I love you?'

Grimmjow nodded and gave a slow smile. Ichigo blinked in confusion before it hit him and a smile spread across his face as he leaned forward to claim Grimmjow's lips.

He pushed his hands into the thick blue hair, massaging, rubbing at the scalp as he devoured the lips. Ichigo pushed his tongue into Grimmjow's moist cavern, probing, rubbing and flicking everything in its path. He pushed back on Grimmjow until he was lying on top of him, his mouth his dominating the blue haired man. Grimmjow's hands were travelling up and down Ichigo's back, up and down the taut, toned flesh occasionally nails digging in as Ichigo sucked on his bottom lips.

Grimmjow didn't feel the slight intensity, desperation at which Ichigo was clawing at him and just took it that the orange haired man was as horny as he was.

Ichigo pulled away from sore lips, trailing kisses all over his jaw, his teeth regularly nipping at smooth skin. Ichigo moved to Grimmjow's Adam's apple leeching onto it and causing a groan to escape from Grimmjow's mouth. Ichigo continued the soft attack on Grimmjow's skin moving to his collar bones, alternating between biting and using his tongue to soothe the area which he had assaulted.

Grimmjow stared into the ceiling as Ichigo worked his way down his broad chest, moans and grunts escaping his mouth as Ichigo's own chest rubbed against his erect dick. Finally Ichigo came to the band of his bottoms which were sitting low allowing Ichigo to nip at hip bones. He pulled the bottoms down slowly until little tufts of blue hair began to spring up, finally Grimmjow's manhood sprang before him and in no time Ichigo had taken it into his mouth.

"Fuck...Ichigo" Grimmjow panted as Ichigo deep throated him.

The only sounds that soon filled the room was Grimmjow's little moans of pleasure and the sound of Ichigo's little pants as he continued to suck Grimmjow off. He reached up and cupped the balls this time eliciting a proper gasp from Grimmjow. He sucked a little harder, and ran his teeth along the shaft slowly.

"Ichigo...Ichigo..." Grimmjow warned.

Ichigo braced himself and squeezed on the sacs causing Grimmjow to erupt in his mouth. Grimmjow's grip on his hair tightened only serving to excite Ichigo more, not hurt him. He swallowed it all without fail before pulling himself back up along Grimmjow and staring at him.

"Just...make love to me" he whispered "just do it"

"What?" Grimmjow propped himself up the orgasm messing up his thoughts.

"Just do it _please_" Ichigo breathed softly, chocolate eyes pleading to blue ones.

Grimmjow slowly pumped himself, while looking at Ichigo. He just wanted him to fuck him? To push into him with nothing before hand.

"Do you want this?" Grimmjow frowned lightly as Ichigo began to straddle him, the sight before him only serving to bring his manhood back into action. The sight of Ichigo above him, the thin layer of sweat providing a glorious sheen to him over the lean, firm muscles and making the orange hair stick to his head in a totally sexy way.

"Yes" Ichigo reached back and felt for Grimmjow's dick and quickly impaled himself on it.

Both let out cries, Grimmjow felt a rush of pleasure seize through him and Ichigo felt pain as he was invaded, totally unprepared.

"Ichigo, just let me-"

Ichigo started moving up and down, he would lift himself so Grimmjow dick was almost fully out of him before bringing himself back down on it hard. He bit his lip to stop the spasms of pain from taking over his face. Grimmjow sat up, pulling Ichigo closer to him.

"Ichigo, relax" he commanded softly.

Ichigo slowed and rested his chin on Grimmjow's head, breathing heavily.

Grimmjow took a nipple in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the hard nub. He was fighting hard to keep it under control as Ichigo's tight ass was still clamped around his dick. He switched to the other nipple, this time biting it slightly and causing Ichigo to moan and wrap his arms around Grimmjow even more tightly.

Ichigo began to move again, this time slower, as he moved down, Grimmjow moved up, matching him with rhythm a horrible mix of part blood and pre-cum serving as a lubricant. Ichigo didn't care as Grimmjow seemed to hit his prostate every time, it wasn't a constant in and out thing where Grimmjow would move away only to hit gold on his way out it seemed he was constantly against it just rubbing it and holding Ichigo closely.

"Grimmjow" Ichigo said into his hair holding him, his breathing becoming more ragged.

Grimmjow pulled his face to his and kissed him hard, he knew something was bothering him and he hoped some of his kisses could at least dull the pain Ichigo was going through. He wished he could work harder, faster to relieve him from the pain but there were so many things working against him...stopping him from doing so.

Ichigo came first, biting hard into Grimmjow's lip as he did so. A few minutes later Grimmjow followed breathing hard into Ichigo's chest.

They held each other tightly for a few minutes, just resting against each other, feeling each other's heartbeat, their chests as they raised and fell.

"Kurosaki, what have you done to me?" Grimmjow whispered breaking the silence.

"I've done nothing" Ichigo croaked.

"You've done nothing and everything at the same time" Grimmjow whispered and pulled Ichigo down for a soul-healing kiss.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Ichigo holstered several guns and sheathed a knife. He took one last look at himself in the bathroom mirror. He looked grim, puffy eyes, a slightly gaunt face and his trademark scowl even more deep-set on his face. He nodded and turned off the light setting the room and its en-suite it darkness.

He closed the door, checking he had his keys in his pocket and set across the hallways of the main house. He came to a door he had rarely visited in a while and gave one single knock.

The door opened instantly and Starrk opened it, his face void of emotion and it's usual laid back smile. The older man simply nodded and closed the door and set off next to Ichigo. They stepped through the house quieter and smoothly, down the side steps and out the side door before going round the back of the house. The move around the house seemed to never end to Ichigo's opinion. Only when they saw the shack a few metres from the main building did Ichigo's panic begin to subside a little.

Starrk was first to raise a gun, he lifted up a gun with a silencer barrel and aimed, a perfect shot in the dark the sentry, falling quite gracefully to his death to the floor.

Ichigo sprinted across while Starrk provided near invisible cover. Ichigo opened the door and dragged the body in. He frowned, it was a pathetic little thing...nothing seemed to be inside but gardening tools, the fact it was next to the main house was an insult to the main house.

When Starrk appeared, he pointed down revealing a slightly propped up trapdoor.

"When you get down, don't do anything till I'm next to you" Starrk warned.

Ichigo nodded and opened the door, a measly light creating shadows on his face. He walked down, the shoddily made stairs and looked around while Starrk descended behind him. It was a simple, empty room. It couldn't have been more than seven by seven metres and it seemed extremely cramped with two guards...and Yammy.

Ichigo swallowed his hand automatically went for his holster but he waited till Starrk stepped down beside him.

Yammy grunted as the two numbers poked him.

"What? This better be good bastards, I was napping I don't why Ulquiorra sent me-" he froze and looked like the gormless idiot he was at Ichigo and Starrk.

Starrk took the first action two 'phuts' sounding as he took down the two guards.

"Shoot him Ichigo" Starrk said smoothly as he shot Yammy but the giant of a man let out a roar, as bullets drove into his chest and shoulders "SHOOT him!"

Ichigo whipped his gun out and fired off more bullets after what seemed like an eternity of showering bullets into Yammy and cries, the giant man finally fell to the floor with a large thud.

Ichigo stared as the blood of the three men pooled and them slowly seemed to creep to his feet. He swallowed and stepped back slowly.

"Lily, Lily it's me" Starrk knelt down, pulling off the blindfold off the shaking young woman.

Ichigo wasn't even sure it was Lily, her face had lost its usual cheerfulness. Ugly bruises settled across her cheeks and foreheads and she seemed to have a forming black eye. She stared at Starrk dazed before blinking.

"Brother?"

"Yes"

Her face crumpled even more as tears flowed down her face, quickly and silently, she shook but no sounds came from her.

"It's okay, Ichigo and I are doing to get you out? Okay?" he pulled at her bindings and picked her up bridal style and held her close "Thank goodness" he breathed.

Ichigo watched as Starrk simply held her and Lily feebly wrapped her skinny arms around him and sobbed silently into his shirt. He felt a small pang of joy that they were reunited. He jerked out of his small moment of glee as a groan escaped from one of the three dead men.

"Fuck"

Yammy's fingers were jerking slightly

"It takes a fuckin' nuclear weapon to bring that guy down" Starrk spat, disgusted "let's go, no doubt they heard his screams" Starrk waited for Ichigo to go first and turned back to Yammy before lifting up a foot and slamming it into Yammy's face with a resounding crunch.

"I parked the car there" Ichigo gestured as he shut the trapdoor gently ad creaked the door open. He peered out "I hear movement"

"We need to move fast" Starrk hissed.

He really was number one, the way he moved, the way he thought and acted was that of a highly trained killer...in fact it was one of a person that seemed to be born to do this kind of thing.

He and Ichigo ran across, down the side of the house.

"Hide!" Starrk rushed forward behind the car and waited as two sentries wandered past.

"You hear something?"

"I thought so...could be my mind making shit up, I'm so fuckin' bored" one commented in a drawling tone.

"Yeah, you're fuckin' right"

Ichigo and Starrk waited in excruciating silence as the sentries walked away.

"Sorry Lil" Starrk brushed a piece of matted hair out of her eyes before opening the door and putting her in gently.

He and Ichigo got in.

Ichigo pulled out slowly and drove to the gates in a casual matter.

"Open the damn gates" Starrk leaned out.

The guard didn't hesitate, it wasn't his job to question why two top ten, especially the first, where leaving the compound at this night in the morning. Ichigo pulled out and went down the lane slowly, waiting before he pulled onto the expressway to finally put his foot on the gas.

"Where do we go?" Ichigo asked, in slightly disbelief that that had gone relatively smoothly.

"I have a safe house somewhere, just keep driving" Starrk commanded.

Ichigo turned and was glad even though his face was calm, his body entirely too relaxed that Starrk's hands were shaking.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Where is he?" Ulquiorra not one for mood swings blew into the room like a wicked whirlwind.

Grimmjow bolted upright and scrambled for his gun only to find about five trained on him. He slowly uncurled his fingers letting the heavy instrument drop to the bed beside him. He snarled and glared at Ulquiorra "What the fuck are you on about Ulquiorra?"

"Kurosaki, where is he?" Ulquiorra pulled out his own gun.

"Because shooting me will get an answer" Grimmjow sneered "I don't know...I'm not his mother" and he really didn't know...in fact he was surprised that Ichigo wasn't beside him.

"I know but you knew him in other ways..."

"So he's gone, big fuckin' whoop" Grimmjow stared down the barrel of the gun with amazing defiance "he could he out doing fuck all"

Ulquiorra snarled and...BANG!

"!" Grimmjow clutched his left hand, blood spurting out profusely, he clutched the hand to his chest, sending blood over his naked body (not that that was on the top of his priorities). He grimaced and lay back, not caring that he seemed more vulnerable...fuck, he had forgotten what it was like to be shot...fuck.

"Next time I'll go for a major artery or your fuckin' head...now WHERE IS HE?"

"I DON'T FUCKIN' KNOW!" Grimmjow screamed "why do you fuckin' care?"

"Well...the place we were holding the Starrk girl now holds three dead guards, one dead top ten and no Lily Starrk...now" Ulquiorra cocked the gun again "where is he?"

"What's going on?" Aaron appeared and frowned at the scene and Grimmjow clutching a bleeding hand "Ulquiorra calm d-"

"I don't know where he is Ulquiorra...I can fuckin' guarantee you that" Grimmjow forced through gritted teeth.

"Grimmjow? GRIMMJOW!" Nel screamed and lunged for him, only to be tackled down by Aaron "Grimmjow! Grimmjow! Ulquiorra you bastard!" she struggled on the floor as Aaron held her down.

Ulquiorra stared, his face stoic but distrust, disgust and irritation raging in his wide green eyes.

"Stop him Aaron! Stop him!" Nel screamed.

"Ulquiorra please" a smooth voice breezed in "I've already lost three of my top ten. Anymore and I'll be really at a disadvantage"

Ulquiorra relaxed as Sousuke Aizen glided through the room in a careless manner, he simply raised an eyebrow at Aaron and Nel on the floor before moving to the bed.

"Now Grimmjow, you will tell me. Do you know where either Starrk or Kurosaki are"

Grimmjow managed to stare at him in defiance, though now pains were shooting up and down his injured arm. Aizen scared him. He could barely manage to look him in the face, even at their so called 'dinners' but Grimmjow had nothing to lose now...it was probably better that Ichigo hadn't told him what was going on because he couldn't lie to the bastard.

"I honestly don't know" he said through gritted teeth, gripping his hand, his eyes staring directly into Aizen's plain brown ones.

Aizen stared at him for what seemed like an eternity before stepping back and sighing "fine...he doesn't know...clean up" he turned to Ulquiorra and Harribel who had just walked in, somehow calm at the whole scene before her.

"Tell Barragan our priority is finding Ichigo Kurosaki and Coyote Starrk" Aizen announced coolly "clearly they want to die...and send Gin to my office" he commanded to Ulquiorra, who bowed stiffly before sending Grimmjow a look and leaving.

Harribel stared at Grimmjow and Nel and Aaron on the floor before moving off to find the number two, who had probably heard the gunshots but decided he was too important and way above everyone to come and find out for himself what was happening.

Aizen walked out comfortably and the remaining numbers marched after him.

Aaron waited till they were cleared before letting Nel go.

"Grimmjow!" she cried and leapt onto the bed. She was crying, tears erupting from her eyes but she managed to rip some sheets, force Grimmjow's hand's apart and start wrapping the wound.

"I'll get a doctor" Aaron announced quietly.

"Oh Grimmjow, I'm so sorry...I couldn't protect you"

"Nel...shut up" Grimmjow lay back, tired and dizzy "It's not your fault"

"Why did Ulquiorra shoot you?" she asked through hiccups.

"Ichigo's gone and Starrk and Lily Starrk"

"Lily Starrk?" Nel whispered.

"They were holding her captive" he explained in a monotone, his eyes drooping shut.

_There, I think that was fairly action packed, I mean someone got shot and someone got stuffed in a trunk! Writing this sobered me up. I read all the responses got slightly tipsy and they were so great and I just had to write another chapter. Apologies if there are any awful mistakes/general shite-ness, it's two-thirty AM. I am going to bed now. Hopefully any mistakes will be corrected when next chapter goes up. Please review and tell me what you think (but be nice!)_


End file.
